Loner Alpha
by BrennaCoris
Summary: He's a leader, not quite at the top but almost there. She's a loner, on the run from a dark past and proud of her independence. He wants her, she refuses to play by his rules. So he plays by hers while she struggles to fight the pull of their bond. The other packs aren't nearly as patient, however, and a powerful female like her is a prize they will kill to get. (NaLu werewolf AU)
1. Pack List

**I wrote this up quite some time ago, but recently one of my little proofreading sessions got me thinking. I've edited it a bit, so pardon any mistakes that managed to survive the grinder and mincer.**

 **To specify, this is a wolf AU NaLu story with mentions of other popular ships such as Gruvia and Jerza. A quick summarized summary: Lucy is a loner, Natsu pretty high up in the pack, he wants her but she loves her freedom and it all spirals on from there.**

 **That being said, Lucy is strong. I like the idea of her being powerful on her own, so Lucy appears as an extremely independent she-wolf.**

 **Below I've included a short list of the higher pack positions, just to have everything nice and clear. The list** ** _does not_** **specify mates, only power positions. I don't know how many will actually be mentioned in the story.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, GO RIGHT AHEAD. YOU'LL BE PERFECTLY FINE.**

 **~BrennaCoris**

 **Fairy Tail Pack:**

Alpha: Makarov Dreyar

Beta: Erza Scarlet

First Commander: Natsu Dragneel

Second Commander: Gray Fullbuster

Healer: Porlyusica, Wendy Marvell (apprentice)

 **Sabertooth Pack:**

Alpha: Jiemma Orando

Beta: Minerva Orando

First Commander: Sting Eucliffe

Second Commander: Rogue Cheney

Healer: Yukino Agria

 **Blue Pegasus Pack:**

Alpha: Bob

Beta: Ichiya Kotobuki

First Commander: Ren Akatsuki

Second Commander: Hibiki Lates

Healer: Eve Tearm

 **Mermaid Heel Pack:**

Alpha: Arana Webb

Beta: Kagura Mikazuchi

First Commander: Milliana

Second Commander: Risley Law

Healer: Beth Vanderwood

 **Lamia Scale Pack:**

Alpha: Ooba Babasaama

Beta: Jura Neekis

First Commander: Lyon Vastia

Second Commander: Yuka Suzuki

Healer: Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy (apprentice)


	2. Chapter 1

**I think that with this fanfic, I'm sort of testing the waters to see what people like, but it's been a lot of fun writing it up so far. Reviews are appreciated, especially those with suggestions for improvement, but I'll take any.**

 **Some last minute info: the characters are werewolves (sorta). They have a human form and a wolf form, however they mostly prefer their wolf form. Their view on the world might seem a bit off, and it's supposed to be.**

 ***If you consider this story to be overly cliche, boring, stupid, etc., please keep such opinions to yourself. I didn't telekinetically move your mouse and click on the link to the story.**

 **Updates will be weekly until further notice** **.**

 **Enjoy part 1!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

Natsu yawned, his massive jaws snapping slightly as he fought against the last few cobwebs of sleep. The sun had begun creeping through the few gaps of the thick lichen curtain that offered him privacy, giving it a warm glow. Stretching out his limbs, he rose to his feet, shaking out the last curly scraps of moss clinging to his reddish fur. He pushed his way through the lichen, nearly crashing into a dark grey wolf. His eyes narrowed in displeasure. Gray Fullbuster, second commander, was not someone he wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"Watch it, popsicle," he snarled, swiping drowsily at the wolf. Gray bared his teeth in response.

"You're the one walking around with your eyes closed, idiot."

"Look who's talking." he shot back. Gray growled deep in his throat and he returned the gesture with pleasure. Natsu knew that if they fought, they would most likely end as equals, and that drove him up the wall. He wanted to beat the damn stripper, to prove his strength. The pack valued strength only second to family and friends. There was a reason why Erza Scarlet was pack beta, after all. Quite a few challenged her in the beginning - she had taken the role rather young - but none had managed to take her down. He wanted to be the one to defeat her, not so much as to take the beta position as to prove that he could.

"Boys. Not fighting, are we?"

He felt his spine lock into place as the beta's scent washed over him. Erza was large for a female, easily matching most males in size, and her unusually bold russet fur set her apart. She was easy to spot at any gathering, no matter how many wolves were in attendance. That, and her unmistakable, commanding posture and aura. She wore "leader" like human females wore perfume. His ears fell back on instinct.

"Definitely not, beta." he muttered in reply, casting a dark look at Gray, who eagerly agreed.

"Yeah, definitely not."

"Good. The alpha wants you both in his den right after you eat." Erza fought against a yawn. "Also, Natsu, you'll be going for the next Concourse."

Natsu wanted very much to growl, but Erza wasn't the problem. He hated the Concourse. The packs would all meet and interact for an one day and two nights, forgoing the usual boundaries, and the leaders had the joy of spending a pleasant four or so hours making mountains out of molehills over some insignificant bother. As commanders, he and Gray took turns attending the Concourse and doing their best to refrain from tearing out throats. Unfortunately for him, Gray's mate was close to having pups. It would be downright cruel for the alpha to insist that Gray leave his mate behind for two days. There was no guarantee for safety, and rogues and loners didn't respect the Concourse peace. If something happened to Gray's mate while he was away, it would kill him. Mating bonds were not to be taken lightly.

"Will do." he replied instead, smothering his frustration. Erza moved past him, her thick tail brushing his chin as she padded over to greet her mate. Jellal Fernandez, a greyish-blue wolf with a bright red scar framing his left eye, met her with a gentle nuzzle and led the way to the prey pile, his tail intertwining with hers.

"Flamebrain, you look like you ate carrion. What's with that look?" Gray asked.

"There's a wolf from Sabertooth who took to following me around during the Concourse. He's always asking about my mate." Natsu growled softly. Gray snorted.

"Does Natsu have a suspicion as to why the male is so interested?" A new voice joined their conversation, sweet and feminine. A lean female drew level with Gray, her grey and white fur flecked with blue. Gray leaned over to brush his nose against her ear.

"Nope." he sighed. "I don't even have a mate."

"Maybe he wants to be yours." Gray snickered. Natsu gave the wolf a harsh cuff on the ear and moved past him, choosing to focus on the prey pile instead. He'd fight the ice prick any day, if only to try out a new tactic on him, but food fell way higher on his list of priorities. Besides, they couldn't fight while Gray's mate was glued to his hip. Erza would have their hides.

The pack had claimed a nice chunk of territory. The woods were lush and full of life, meeting with the base of a mountain in the east and cut off by rapids in the west. The rocky plains of Sabertooth were further up north while abandoned human buildings towered in the south. Three out of four borders were rarely threatened and two of those three had good natural defenses. It saved them hours of patrolling and too many battles to truly appreciate. Their "camp", as the humans called it, was set up within a fissure in the cliff that opened up into a spacious hollow. His and Gray's dens faced the entrance, flanked by the mothers' den on the left and the healer's cave on the right. Past the mothers' den came the ledge that led to the alpha's den, and the beta's den directly below it. The other wolves used a network of tunnels that branched out from a large makeshift den made of wood. They had used their human forms to build the den, and a few members even went as far as going to the nearest human settlement to see what they could bring back. At least five able fighters slept in the makeshift den rather than their private caves as a first response to any possible attacks. It had been his suggestion, one he had made after a harsh battle during one of their many conflicts between the packs. Even though many wolves disliked his idea, two battles and the complaints withered out of existence.

Natsu padded towards the prey pile, a lump of food taking up the center of the hollow. Many agonizingly delicious scents called to him and he pulled away five plump rabbits that caught his attention. When food was plentiful, they all made sure to eat their fill. He doubted five would be enough, but he could always go back for seconds.

"Oi, Salamander." A gruff voice he instantly connected to Gajeel Redfox called out a demanding greeting and he twitched an ear in response. The black-furred wolf came to a stop in front of him, his shadow falling over the rabbits. A low growl left his throat in an attempt to get the black wolf to move, but, as usual, Gajeel thoroughly ignored him. Natsu forced a swallow.

"What?" he snapped. He could count the amount of times his breakfast had gone uninterrupted on one of his human hands. It was beyond annoying. Half the problems brought up couldn't even compete with food in level of importance, yet they always won.  
Red eyes glinted down at him. "Quit being so touchy."

"Quit interrupting my meal."

"I just came back from a hunt." Gajeel ignored his snippy reply. He resumed tearing through the rabbit. It was common knowledge that Gajeel went on lone runs in the morning, usually returning with a decent haul, but he never mentioned them.

"What about it?"

"There's a dominant scent on the border with the humans' crap. New and light by our marks, but it gets stronger slightly further out. She's powerful and her den is close by." Gajeel said. He paused in chewing and lifted his head to stare at the black wolf.

"A loner?"

"Most likely. The scent is relatively clean."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Alpha wants you to go and put her in place, or somethin' like that. Go ask him." Gajeel moved toward the prey pile. Natsu watched Gray carry food back to the mothers' den, most likely for his mate, and the full extent of Gajeel's words sunk in.

"Wait." He stood sharply, leaving the remains of the last rabbit on the floor. "She?"

"Were ya even listening?" Gajeel muttered, irritated.

"A female?" he questioned again. Red eyes performed a perfect roll.

"Yeah. Lone female."

Now he was interested. Females were generally weaker than males in raw strength, with the exceptions of a typical Erza and an enraged Mirajane Strauss, and most were claimed by males. It was rare for a female loner to show up. He assumed that she had been aware of his pack's boundary marks, seeing as she didn't actually cross the border, yet she had to have confidence in her strength to stray close enough to be noticed. He didn't know if Gajeel's judgement of her strength was accurate, but she interested him.

"Natsu!" The alpha's voice rang across the hollow with sharp clarity. He lifted his face in the direction of the alpha's den and took in the commanding stature of a light grey wolf. "Get your hide over here. Gray, too."

The alpha returned to his den and Erza began climbing up the narrow ledge. She paused halfway up, glared at him and in the direction of where he assumed Gray was, and finished the climb in two powerful bounds. He picked up his pace to follow her, narrowly beating Gray in reaching the ledge, and ran up to the alpha's den. The cave wasn't much larger than his own, but, by wolf standards, the alpha was tiny.

Shapeshifter wolves were larger than their animal counterparts. Common grey wolf males came close to a hundred pounds, grey wolf females reaching ninety. Shapeshifters were a head taller and males reached a hundred and fifty pounds at least. Makarov Dreyar, pack alpha, barely reach the shoulders of a common wolf, and his human form was sized to match. He couldn't have passed seventy pounds in weight. However, no one had been able to win against his uncanny speed and agility since he'd taken the alpha spot when he was just past his mid-twenties. He led the pack with a level head, keeping the pack's interests ahead of his own. The other packs had taken to speculating when Makarov would step down. He was a threat to them despite his size, but he was also getting on in his years. Personally, Natsu thought Makarov stepping down would make it worse for the other packs. Erza was everything the current alpha was and more, surpassing him in nearly everything but battle skill and knowledge. She would make a truly terrifying alpha.

Lowering his head to keep the lichen out of his eyes, he pushed through the curtain and into the alpha's den. Makarov had stretched out on a thick pad of moss while Erza loomed from a dim corner, the outline of the door to the alpha's human rooms behind her. Gray's claws scraped at his hip and he moved aside to let the ice prick in.

"I take that Gajeel already told you about his find?" Makarov asked.

"Kinda." he replied, just as Gray asked, "What?"

Makarov chuckled. The sound came out as a shaky growl.

"Gajeel picked up a loner scent on our southern border. He says it's female, and dominant enough to give him a pause." he said.

"Is she mated?" Gray asked.

"He says her scent is clean." he put in. Makarov nodded in agreement. Natsu looked at the alpha. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want Gray to take a team and follow a Sabertooth scent trail that crosses our border. It could be nothing more than an accidental crossing, but I don't want to take any chances with the Concourse coming up. I want you to track down the loner. Demand that she respect our boundaries and if she refuses, use force. If she needs it, offer our aid." Makarov issued orders steadily and calmly, never falling into the typical bossy tone he always picked up from the other pack alphas.

"Sure thing, gramps, but why did you need Gray?" he asked. Gray swatted at him and earned a warning growl from Erza, at which they both immediately froze.

"You're both commanders." Makarov said simply. "Get going. Erza and I have much to discuss."

They both bowed their heads in a gesture of respect and backed out of the den. Natsu turned and ran down the ledge, returning the greetings tossed his way before weaving through the narrow fissure and emerging in the shade of the woods. It was cooler without the sun, a quiet warning of encroaching winter months. The immediate ground by the fissure was worn by many sets of pawprints, the short grass flattened and sometimes even torn. He set out at an easy pace that he could keep up for miles while covering plenty of ground. The pack's territory was ingrained into his mind, every tree, bush, and rock familiar and expected. The forest rushed by in a blur of greens and browns marked by the occasional splotch of vivid color. Various scents told him of prey that he could catch but didn't need to.

The sun had made considerable progress by the time the abandoned buildings came into view. He could smell them long before he could see them, the stench of decay unmistakable, and he didn't pause when the grey stone became visible through the tree trunks. There were three towers in all, dotted by empty, square windows. Six or so smaller building littered the space around them. None of the buildings were complete. That had been a conflict his pack had won - Makarov wouldn't allow the humans to build right on the edge of their territory and the human alpha was forced to respect that decision. Something about keeping it all under wraps.

He drew to a stop by the border and sniffed the air, picking up many scents he would much rather never smell again and a very faint but terribly sweet scent that pulled him along like a fish on a hook. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the scent, and failed. If anything, the scent just wriggled deeper and built a permanent home in his focus, drawing his complete attention. He followed it along the border for several minutes before it veered away, pulling him out of the pack's territory with it. It grew in strength and he forced himself to pause, sorting through the scent. Definitely female. He made out strawberries and something humans called vanilla, with something indescribable underneath. A few more steps forward and he entered a pool of her scent, a place she must have stopped. He picked out confidence and slight interest, but no worry. If she had paused because she had heard Gajeel on his run, she hadn't been afraid.

The trail kept going, becoming stronger the farther he went from the border. He tracked it past one of the small buildings and through a maze of boulders, most likely left over from the humans' project. They formed an unnatural mountain, shaped like a cone. Her scent was layered around the boulders. She came by very often. Padding around the boulders, he drew close to a narrow gap where her scent was especially strong. He slipped between the walls of stone and picked his way through, emerging in a small den. A neat pile of moss and some soft human stuff was pushed against the back wall. Human clothing hung on a chip in the rock on his immediate left, thoroughly covered in her sweet scent. She was a shapeshifter.

The rest of the den was bare, so he returned to the outside and settled by the entrance. Normally he would have moved away from the human things, leaving a clear trail for the loner to follow, but he didn't want to take the chance of her ignoring his presence. Her scent drew him in like a magnet. He settled down with his back pressed against a sun-warmed boulder right by the entrance to her den, letting his head drop down to his paws. He would wait for her to return, and he would claim her as his.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I never expected this story to be so well-received and you all proved me so wrong I want to strangle someone out of happiness.**

 **Well, now that I got that off my mind, quick little shout-out to reviewers the-clumsy-one, Ikityan, nanashitomboy, Mystic Story Wolf, and two anonymous guests! Thank you!**

 **Business: all done. Enjoy chapter 2 of Loner Alpha!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

The rising moon shrouded the barren landscape in a flawless curtain of silver, darkening shadows and sharpening outlines. Noises of the day had faded away and left behind a waiting silence Lucy relished in. She ran through the ruins of the human buildings, the moon's pale glow partially masking her pale yellow pelt and allowing her to blend in with the night. The hunt had been long but successful. She was satisfied with her meal, her stomach comfortably full, and rather exhausted. Maybe taking on an elk on her own hadn't been the smartest idea, but it resulted in her having food for at least three days. She knew she wouldn't have a problem finding the stashed elk again and her scent was dominant enough to keep the pack wolves away.

She took a flying leap across a shallow gully, landing softly on the dusty ground and resuming her loping gait. Her den was close and the thought of sleep was very enticing in her tired state. The pile of boulders came into view and she slowed, her body stiffening as she detected a foreign scent. She drew closer to her makeshift home and ran through the information the scent was giving her. A strong male, unmated, and most likely a pack wolf who was high up the dominance chain. Not quite an alpha, yet someone with power and skill. She wasn't sure if she could win against him, even if she wasn't falling asleep on her paws, but quietly surrendering her territory was the same as rolling over onto her back for him. She had held out on her own for a long time and she treasured her independence. No male could simply stroll in and take it away from her.

She lifted her chin, displaying her dominance as an alpha would, and let a low growl roll from her throat. She prowled in a wide arc around the boulder pile, sizing up the intruder as he came into view. Her mind promptly short-circuited the moment he straightened out, a massive russet wolf with unusual flecks of salmon pink running through his thick fur. He moved forward with a quiet rumble of his own, his movements soundless and firm. A shudder ran down her spine and she kept moving to try and mask it. He reminded her of a tense spring. It was easy to imagine power coiling within him, ready to lash out on his command. She growled again and he paused, acknowledging her claim for dominance but not accepting it. She knew she would have to fight and win if she wanted him gone; however, she was having trouble focusing her thoughts. Her body was demanding that she get as close to him as possible, that she let him claim her, while her mind reminded her of her independence. This was a battle uphill and it would be over before it started if she couldn't regain control of her instincts. No doubt it would be easier for him. He would be fighting to dominate her, which most likely matched his goal.

"Who are you?" she snarled, trying her best to sound as unwelcoming as possible. Her words had the opposite effect from that which she desired. A violent shudder that he failed to mask shook his powerful body and a low growl rolled across the tense silence between them. If he growled like that again, she was certain she'd melt into an overheated puddle.

The short moment he took to regain his composure only served to further prove his power and self-control. "Natsu Dragneel, first commander of Fairy Tail." His voice was low and slightly husky, sending more tremors running through her body. It took effort to remain in her place and not run over to him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, loner." she forced out through clenched teeth, trying to hide the effects his presence and voice had on her. She doubted her last name held weight within the packs like it did in the human world, so she didn't bother concealing it. "Leave. Now."

He took another step forward, his voice becoming more husky as drew closer. "You know I can't do that."

She forced a snarl and darted forward, swiping his forelegs out from under him. He reacted fast enough to avoid slamming his nose into the ground and tried to snag her scruff with his teeth. She recoiled from his snapping jaws and raked her claws along his side. He didn't even wince. His hind leg lashed out as she passed him, slamming into her hip and throwing her off-balance. The few seconds her exhausted body struggled to regain stability was more than enough time for him to push her over onto her side and move so that he was standing directly over her, one paw planted firmly on her shoulder. She pulled her hind legs in to rake at his exposed stomach and he lowered his jaws to her throat, opening his mouth just enough for her to catch a glimpse of his teeth. He bit softly at the loose skin of her scruff, a warning for her to stop.

She weighed her options. She could attack him with her hind legs and prolong the battle, but her position, pinned by his paw and his teeth at her neck, made her vulnerable. It was a losing battle. She could simply give in to her base desire and submit to him, but that would tear through her pride as a dominant she-wolf. Her last option was using her human form to make him loosen his hold. After all, shifting changed their bone structure and rendered them vulnerable for the quick moment it took. Unless he was an idiot, he would lighten the pressure to avoid damaging her shoulder as she shifted. However, a partial shift could render her too tired to take advantage of the moment she would gain. If she managed to rise again, it would be a statement about her power, which might work in her favor.

She pulled her wolf in with a practiced slowness, going just far enough for him to realize what she was supposedly doing. Right on cue, his onyx eyes widened and the pressure on her shoulder lifted. She cut the shift short and returned to a full wolf form, pushing off his hind legs to slide out from under him. The partial shift bit out a chunk of her already low energy. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus her swimming vision. He growled in frustration and she attacked again, aiming for his neck. He shrugged off her first attempt, landing a solid cuff to her ribs that forced the breath out of her, but the second lunge brought her teeth in contact with his skin. She pulled him slightly off-center before releasing his scruff and slamming her shoulder into his side, shoving him away from her. Not anticipating the sudden change of direction, he was forced to follow through on the roll, coming to a neat stop in a tense crouch, and she used his low position to slam one paw onto the back of his neck and the other on his spine. He struggled with her solid pin for a long moment before tucking all four limbs under himself and pushing off the ground, taking advantage of her tired state. She danced back to avoid his bared teeth as he spun around, snapping at the empty space she had occupied moments before.

She stumbled. It was blatantly obvious how she nearly collapsed. The male noticed and his eyes narrowed in what she could read as worry. Another low growl left his throat as he rushed forward, easily barreling her over. If anything, she suspected he had tried to be gentle in overpowering her. He used just enough pressure to keep her flat on her side and she knew that if she wasn't exhausted, escaping his light pin would be as easy as taking a step.

"I win." he growled softly, leaning down to brush his nose against her ear. She breathed in his scent, a warm combination of something uniquely him and the faint traces of his pack, and tried to stifle the content sigh that escaped her. He leaned in again and she forced a half-hearted snarl to try and keep him away. Any wolf would consider her beat, but she refused to readily submit.

"I'll rip your throat out." she hissed. He chuckled.

"If you weren't falling asleep on your feet, then maybe. Your partial shift is impressive." His voice dropped again to the husky tones that ate away at her last defenses, and the possessive growl that left him as he felt the shudders run the length of her spine was all her desire needed to overpower her logic. She knew that if she let him claim her, she would have to join his pack. She knew her father would most likely find her is she remained in the same place for too long. She knew that if the pack chose to fight for her, wolves would be injured or killed and it would all be on her shoulders. But her newly discovered need to be with the male smothered all rational thoughts and replaced them with a repetitive chant that demanded she submit.

The male stayed a silent shadow above her, the moon turning his russet fur a shade of pinkish silver. He didn't try to force her submission or to claim her against her will. He was waiting for her to resign to the desire that he knew was flooding her body and slowly seeping into her mind. She had never heard of males being so patient with loner females they wanted to claim.

She relaxed with a content sign, letting her head drop to the floor, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her whine in defeat. He seemed to understand. The pressure on her shoulder lifted slowly as he tested the extent of her submission. She curled into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, more than content with letting sleep take over. Her submission gave his claim a thin foundation, and he would undoubtedly demand that she mate with him to secure that foundation, but she would fight him every step of the way. Starting from the moment she woke up: no male was worth sacrificing a good night's rest.

He circled around her twice, checking for injuries. His quiet snarls told her he had noticed the gash on her ribs that the elk had given her, as well as the few scars she had gotten from past mistakes and stupidity. She gave a gentle, drowsy growl to make him shut up and he settled against her back, placing his head on her shoulders. He was warmer than she remembered other wolves to be. She let herself drift off, trying to recall his name.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Heya guys! I'm making the official publishing day Thursday, so expect chapter 4 next week!**

 **We've got some Miraxus down below while NaLu takes a nap, but just a bit. Big thanks to reviewers howtodreamagain, raepan2010, nanashitomboy, pu3Asiyah, BlueFlame, Helenezahl, KkMarie9005, and two Guests!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

Mirajane blinked several times to clear her eyes of sleep. She sat up with a slight groan, enjoying the feeling of the sheets sliding over her sore body. Her mate had really outdone himself the previous night, and she glanced at his sleeping form with a small smile as she placed her bare feet on the floor and stood, raising her arms above her head in a satisfying stretch.

"Leaving already?" A low voice rolled over her and she prolonged the stretch in an attempt to extend the pleasant feelings running through her. Even though they had been mates for several years, his husky tones never failed to excite her.

"Mmhmm," she lazily replied, giggling lightly as he let loose a playful growl. "You know how Erza gets when someone shows up late."

"Why'd she request you again?"

"Maybe if you hadn't interrupted me last night, you wouldn't have to ask."

His hands slid around her waist and pulled her back against him. She rubbed the knuckles of his human form, allowing him this small moment before she had to meet with the beta. Brushing strands of white hair out of her face, she firmly removed his fingers and moved away before he could catch her again.

"She wants to discuss the Concourse. Apparently, Gray's patrol picked up more than a stray Sabertooth scent crossing our border and she's all riled up over it." she explained, drawing out her words as if speaking to a five-year-old. Her mate rolled his eyes and rose from their bed, striding across the room to join her in all his naked glory as she pulled her bangs out of her face.

"Are you going out as a human?" he asked softly, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. She hummed in response and focused on remaining upright as he bit down gently, sending an arousing shock through her body. Letting him win wasn't an option. Erza would as soon barge in on their privacy as let her be late.

"Laxus, stop it." she turned around and tapped his nose. "I'm supposed to escort Wendy to the human town so she can get supplies."

"You owe me when you get back." Laxus muttered, ending with a full kiss.

"Of course." She pulled away and reached up to snag her pink dress off its hook. "Unless I'm late because of you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mirajane strolled through the dim tunnels, darkness no match for her wolf. She had always found it amusing how humans would stumble around, blinded, while she could roam freely and without restraint. When she was younger, she thought her kind to be above the humans. Life's sorrow was enough to teach her of their many similarities.

The hem of her dress brushed the stone floor in soothing strokes. She held a pair of matching shoes in her hand, reluctant to put them on. Even though her human feet would be damaged by the forest floor, sometimes she found it difficult to force herself to put on something so enclosing. Her dress was similar to her wolf fur, causing no discomfort, but shoes were different. Not to mention their uselessness in fights. If she was to protect Wendy Marvell, the healer's apprentice, she couldn't have her shoes flying off and ruining a crucial hit. Still, human customs demanded that she wear shoes and the alpha demanded that they all follow human customs when in town.

She picked her way past the wolves in the makeshift den and slipped outside. The sun had barely risen above the rim of the hollow, leaving the camp in the cold air of early morning. Few wolves were out, preferring to stay within the warmth of their dens for as long as possible before forcing themselves out into the chill. Winter always struck hard and they had to prepare unless they wanted months of hunger and cold.

"What took so long?" Erza growled, ceasing her impatient pacing to deliver her infamous "beta eye" that had fighters running for their dens. Mirajane simply smiled and gave a passing Levy McGarden a cheery wave before moving to join the scarlet-haired beta. Erza's human form was as intimidating as her wolf form, with beautiful features laced with hints of strength. She wore her usual outfit of a blue skirt and a sleeveless white blouse, complete with tall brown boots that reached to her knees.

"I'm not late." she pointed out. Erza turned off the beta eyes, realizing they had no effect. "Where do you want to chat?"

"We can use my den. Jellal is out on a hunt, so we'll be alone."

"Is Natsu back yet?" Mirajane followed the beta across the camp and entered the spacious den. Erza shook her head and opened the door to her human rooms, stepping around a thick pad of moss and feathers that would easily fit two large wolves. The human rooms were large, with a large bed pressed up against a wall and a circular, woven rug covering the floor. A pair of armchairs faced a laden coffee table. Erza's collection of swords hung neatly on the wall opposite the main door, every blade gleaming with polish and care. An arch marked the entrance to the private bathroom, complete with access to running water that came with high pack status.

Mirajane had always found the female baths far more entertaining. There were many opportunities to snag some information or gossip on a secret attraction or quiet romance, and she relished in such information. It was terribly useful when she wanted some fun or drama.

"So what happened?" she asked, settling into an armchair. Erza sat opposite from her and pulled strands of scarlet out of her face.

"The alpha sent Gray to check a stray scent on our Sabertooth border. With the Concourse coming up, the camp won't be at full strength and an unexpected attack could have severe consequences." Erza began. Mirajane nodded, already aware of the basic facts and worries. "He tracked the scent to the rapids, where it trails through our territory and across the southern border. A few paces out past our marks, the scent meets up with a human. They roamed the area and separated at the same place as they met, with the shapeshifter returning the way he'd come."

Mirajane frowned. "Gray couldn't place the scent?"

"It wasn't a Sabertooth shifter. He thinks it could be a rogue who was smart enough to cover himself with Sabertooth's scent marks to move the blame."

"But a rogue wouldn't go so far, would he?" Mirajane found the entire scenario unsettling. Rogues went out of their way to avoid the packs. If anything, the mysterious scent screamed loner or pack wolf.

"There aren't any loners in that area. Sabertooth takes care to drive them all away." Erza said.

"Could it be a different pack? Maybe Blue Pegasus decided they were still sore over losing against Jellal."

Erza snorted. "Ichiya might have once though he could fight to claim me, but I think I made it clear that I'm not a fluffy pelt to be passed around. I chose Jellal over the Blue Pegasus freaks and Ichiya sucked it up. Besides, that we over three years ago."

"Very true." Mirajane agreed. "So what now?'

"The alpha wants everyone who's going to the Concourse to head over and catch the scent to see if we can match it. Greater chances with everyone on the lookout."

"Who's going?"

"The alpha, me, Jellal, Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Freed, Bickslow, Nab, and Wakaba." Erza ticked off the names on her fingers, pausing at the end to make sure she missed no one before nodding once. "That's it."

Mirajane ran through the list. "If you're planning to leave strong fighters behind, why not leave Natsu? He's the first commander."

"Gray has a pregnant mate to defend. He'd die before letting an enemy get near her."

Mirajane sighed, part in blissful happiness and part in worry. So much promise from the couples in the pack and so much danger for them as well.

"What if you get attacked, not us? Shouldn't you take some power for yourself?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "There's me, the alpha, and Natsu. Not to boast, but we could probably take on half a pack with just the three of us."

"That, I can believe." Mirajane giggled. "Don't worry. I'll keep them all in line while you're out."

"I know you will."

"How many wolves are out right now to get the scent down?"

"Two groups. I don't want to leave the camp weakened, and there's still a good three nights before the Concourse."

"I'll keep the camp alert, maybe switch out guards. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

"That'd be great. C'mon, we should go. The human stores close early this time of year." Erza rose and moved towards the door. Mirajane remained in the armchair for a few seconds longer, reluctant to rise and go into the autumn chill. A long sigh escaped her and she stood, promising herself a pleasant evening with Laxus if she got everything done.

Mirajane had an admittedly strange position within the pack, and members from rival packs made sure to point that out before she shut them up. She'd used to be one of the leading female fighters, going head-to-head with Erza for the position of pack beta, but after losing her sister to a family of bears she retreated from active service. Several years passed with her working in the mothers' den, keeping watch over expectant she-wolves and helping them deliver. Slowly, she began to rejoin the pack, first by defending the mothers' den during attacks and then by occasionally joining hunts and patrols. She had developed what humans called a berserker rage, losing herself in the battle and plowing through her enemies, and she became famous for it. Other packs loathed facing her on the battlefield. Now she was something akin to a second beta, watching over the pack when both the alpha and Erza were gone. She was a third voice in final decisions while not holding an actual position of power. No one questioned it, especially after she took on the self-assumed position of pack matchmaker. Someone had to do the hard work of getting dense wolves to realize their feelings and she considered herself to be more than up to the task.

Weaving through the entrance fissure, Mirajane met up with Erza and Wendy and the three set off towards the southwest corner of their territory. The healer's apprentice was still small, too young to be fought over, but Mirajane was certain she'd attract a lot of males. Her human form was admittedly very flat-chested, something human males seemed to dislike, but she had a gorgeous face. Her eyes were a gentle shade of amber and brown, set amongst soft lines and expressive features. Twin tails of dark blue were held up by red clips. She wore a short, scale patterned green dress with thick stripes of blue, green and yellow angling up to a clasp around her neck. Red sandals snaked up her feet in crisscross patterns.

"So, what are we hunting for?" Mirajane asked with a bright smile. She had a soft spot for Wendy and anyone who dared lay a finger on the little girl would face her wrath.

"Porlyusica wants more gauze, but she mainly needs horsetail and yarrow. Vijter caught a fever and she wants him out of the den as soon as possible." Wendy replied with a slight giggle. The healer was amazing at what she did, but her dislike for her patients was just as famous.

"Isn't there a patch close to the rapids?" Erza asked, frowning.

"A group of human children ruined it." Wendy grimaced at the memory. "Porlyusica was terrifying."

"I bet she was." Mirajane murmured. She had only seen the healer angry on two occasions and considered herself to be luck to not having seen more. Wendy would be scarred for life, living and working with that female.

"What about Natsu? Is he back yet?" the apprentice asked, weaving around a large clump of thorns. Mirajane and Erza exchanged a quick look. The alpha had wanted to keep the loner female a relative secret and they didn't know how much Wendy knew.

"Not yet, Wendy." Erza replied. "He should be back soon, though."

"He'd better be. He promised to teach me how to throw off pins." Wendy smiled up at the older females, who exchanged another, much more worried glance. Natsu and Wendy had a brother-sister relationship and the apprentice looked up to the first commander. Neither of the two females had known he was teaching her how to fight.

"Isn't it Porlyusica's job to teach you defense?" Mirajane asked slowly. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, but I want to learn offense too. When Lamia Scale attacked, all I could do was hold my ground until someone came and beat the other wolf away. I want to be able to defend myself and my patients, and I can't do that if I can't beat my attacker."

Erza blinked. "That's really great, Wendy, but why Natsu?"

"Because he's the only one who takes me seriously. He teaches me like he teaches Romeo when Macao is too busy. Sometimes I even spar with Romeo, and it's really fun."

"Is it now?" Mirajane asked, her voice a low growl as she imagined all the things she would do to the first commander next time she saw him. Wendy's eyes widened and she shot a panicked look at Erza, who, to her dismay, was in a similar state of vengeance.

"It's fine! He makes sure I never get hurt, and Porlyusica approved! She even watches us sometimes!" Wendy pleaded, suddenly very fearful for her offense teacher's life. The females relaxed significantly at the mention of the healer's approval.

"Well, if Porlyusica approves, I suppose it's fine. We'll have a chat with him when he returns, just to make sure." Erza tried to offer an encouraging smile, but her eyes were still dark. Wendy gulped and nodded, silently apologizing to Natsu for all the things the two females would do to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aaaaand welcome back!**

 **So, my dear friend and I were throwing grenades at this story the other day, and she kindly (not) pointed out that with a week in between each chapter, it might be helpful to have one of those "recently, on..." things going on. I'll think about it, but y'all can just expect one with the next chapter. Maybe.**

 **I can't decide if I like this chapter. It's a 50-50 for me, but when I write the words tumble out onto the page and I hit stone walls if I try to make major edits. Sigh.**

 **Big thanks to** **sthokatrina, , Phiafairy, Risaia, Yuraookami, Dark Shining Light, Aware Arabian, and Guest for reviewing! You guys are all amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

Natsu woke with a start, raising his head sharply in the direction of the rustle. He was certain he'd caught a whiff of someone unwelcome, but he was reluctant to leave the golden wolf pressed up against his side for more than absolutely necessary. The events of the previous evening swirled around in his mind, coming together in a confusing snowball that never ceased to fascinate him. He had fought a female and she had managed to pin him on his stomach after a partial shift. He knew of less than five wolves who could pin him at all, and that's when they were decently rested and well fed. Lucy had been tossed around by a fully grown elk - he could smell the dead animal's scent on her - and still managed to hold him down.

He looked at the sleeping female, letting his gaze rake over her lean shape. She had fought, yes, but he had won their fight. He admired her pride, how she refused to whine in defeat as most wolves would do, and her independence, but she was his. He had seen how he affected her and knew how she affected him. The mating bond that most mated wolves he knew had was already active and very strong, increasing their attraction. All that was left was getting her to accept him, something he considered to be a very difficult task still looming ahead of him. He couldn't even be certain she wouldn't fight and run as soon as she awoke.

The sun slapped his back in a wave of faint warmth as it peeked over the horizon, the humans' towers cutting rectangular shadows on the ground. A prickle ran through his side as a reminder of the gashes the female had torn in his side during their fight. Lucy's fur glowed a pale, sunny yellow that radiated warmth and he felt her stir. A brown eye cracked open and she tensed, most likely unused to his presence, before sighing and snuggling further against him. He smirked and nuzzled her neck, enjoying the sleepy growl she sent his way.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. Her eye opened again and she shifted slightly to be able to glare at him.

"No. You're too warm." she growled. His smirk widened. He loved a challenge and hated losing, and she would be a challenge he would most definitely win.

"So you like the cold, then?" He stood and moved away, leaving her without support. She rolled over with an indignant yelp and leapt up to her feet, shaking out her fur. He watched as the early morning chill reached her through her thick pelt and a slight shiver ran through her body, igniting a pleasant heat in him.

"I hate the cold, you idiot." she spat, moving closer. It became harder to suppress the possessive growl building up in his chest. "Since you've decided to claim me, I get to use you as a heater."

He tilted his head slightly. "A heater?"

"Human thing. It makes heat. M-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "I don't know how it works, but you're almost as warm as one."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't. Heaters smell bad."

"I don't smell bad!"

She rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm, sure. You keep telling yourself that."

He growled playfully as she stood by his side, their flanks touching. "Can you prove me wrong?"

"That's easy. All males smell bad until they get a female to keep them in line."

"I've got you, no?"

"I'm not going to bother keeping you in line. Too much work." She flicked an ear. "Did we have a visitor?"

He refrained from looking too deep into how she said 'we' and not 'I', instead sniffing the air. A faint breeze carried the scents of the forest to him, many layers stacked on one another until they blended into an indiscernible mess. Taking the tangle apart had become easy after years of constant practice, so he quickly noticed the human scent amongst the rest. It had faded since the time he had woken, signaling the retreat of the intruder.

"Some human male." he said dismissively, but Lucy tensed. "What?"

She forcibly relaxed. "Nothing."

"Luce, don't lie to me."

"I'm not. And my name is Lucy, not Luce. Get it right."

"Lucy's too long, and you are lying. Why does the male bother you?"

"It doesn't matter." She moved so she could lock eyes with him, challenging him with her own dominant stare. He returned in kind.

"It does. He scares you." he growled. A shudder shook her frame and she fought to suppress it.

"He doesn't!" she snapped, taking a step forward. He held his ground, keeping his unblinking stare trained on hers.

"You tensed, and you barely flinched last night! How do you call that not scared?" He took his own step forward, their noses nearly touching.

"I'm not afraid of-" She cut herself off, her eyes widening at what she had almost said. He growled low and possessive, sending more shudders running along her spine.

"Who?" he demanded, his voice husky. He used his slight advantage in height to look down at her, to show his dominance. She snarled and snapped her teeth at him while desperately trying to rein in her desire.

"Stop it."

"Who?" he repeated, lacing his words with demand.

"Stop it!" She was panting slightly. Her eyes were still locked on his, refusing to lose the dominance contest they were having, and she bared her teeth. He decided to try a different approach. She was far too dominant to be subdued by clear-cut aggression.

"Luce, just tell me." he murmured softly. She took a step back, caught off-guard by his sudden gentleness.

"No."

"Please?" It was rare of him to ask for anything, but for her he could think of nothing else.

She sighed, dropping her stare. "It's just a hunter. He's been stalking me for a couple weeks now, but he always leaves when I near your boundary."

He blinked. So that's why Gajeel had caught her scent. He was certain that given the chance, she would've avoided nearing their border altogether, but if the hunter was aware of the pack boundary then he would leave her alone once she became a part of the pack.

"Then let's go back to the camp. He should scram once you cross the pack border."

"What if I don't want to?" she challenged. He could see the glint in her eyes.

His shoulders lifted in a carefree shrug. "Then I'll chase you down, pin you, and drag you back to camp like a disobedient pup."

She froze, and he could just imagine her weighing her options in her mind. Her bushy tail swept slow arcs behind her legs and she blinked several times. He snickered quietly and her eyes narrowed, her paw lashing out to cuff him on the cheek before she swept past him with an indignant huff. He twisted to bound after her, poking her shoulder with his nose.

"Why'd you change your mind?" he teased. She shot him a glare that amused him further, making it hard to restrain oncoming snickers.

"First impressions are everything, you idiot. I can't have you dragging me around like a pup, that's for sure."

"So you admit that I could?"

She whirled on him, eyes flashing. "Of course not!"

"I bet I could do it in my sleep."

"I'll fight you right now to prove you can't."

"Challenge accepted. Besides," He straightened out and took three steps back to give them space for advancing. "you were stumbling over your own paws last night. It should be more fun when you're nice and rested."

"Let's not forget that I pinned you on your stomach."

"Yeah, after you cheated with a partial shift."

"I did not cheat!" She lunged at him, snapping at his neck while her claws aimed for his face. He ducked and slammed her shoulder, using his greater strength to send her stumbling. She jumped a bit to regain her balance and dodged his sweeping attack.

"You knew I would let go if you shifted." he said, attempting to distract her with conversation. She was a good fighter, something even he had to admit.

"'Course I did. Why else would I risk tiring myself out?" The conversation didn't throw her off in the least. One of her strikes caught his ear, ripping through the thin skin. Strands of blood soaked his fur. Lucy growled, "You're too slow."

"It doesn't hurt that much. If you want to really injure me, aim for the throat or something." he smirked. Torn ears bled far more then they hurt and shifting would heal the rip with no scarring.

Lucy laughed, and even though her wolf form added a growly undertone he could easily imagine what her human laugh would sound like. A heated wave raked through his body, forcing him to suppress a possessive snarl that would no doubt cut off her laughter.

"I'm not stupid. If I even tried to kill you, your pack would scream for my blood to avenge their first commander." She darted in from the side and tried to barrel him over. He held his ground only by height and strength advantage while thinking of who exactly would bother to come and avenge him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." he said slowly, and she paused in surprise. Taking the split second he was given, he rolled her off her feet and placed a sturdy pin on her neck and hip. She tested his hold before letting her head fall to the ground in defeat. He knew that was all he would get and didn't push further, instead moving so he could stand over her while she regained her breath.

"Now that… was cheating." she panted. He narrowed his eyes in worry: he had applied a decent amount of force to barrel her over, but he didn't think she'd be so winded.

"Are you okay?" He leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Yeah, just… Just give me a second." Something in her eyes changed and she drew a large breath, steeling herself. "Dammit. You're making me go soft."

"How?"

She rolled her eyes. "We've progressed, in less than a day, from me threatening to rip your throat out to having a conversation while you're standing over me, something I haven't allowed anyone to do for ages. Now, get off."

He stepped to the side and she rolled over to stand up, shaking the dirt out of her fur. "I did claim you."

"Yeah. That shouldn't have happened either."

"Are you saying I'm the first to be successful?" He lowered his voice and moved closer, pleased that his words were having an effect on her.

"Something like that." she muttered. He drew level with her and she shot him a skeptic glance. "What did you mean by that?"

"Huh?"

"Not being sure about your pack avenging you. Why wouldn't you be? You're their first commander and everything. Isn't that pretty high up the power ladder?"

"It is, but I've only beaten the second commander once. We draw equal the rest of the time." he growled, and something akin to a giggle left the she-wolf. "He probably wouldn't miss me."

"So, to you, second commander and pack are synonymous?"

"Synonymous?" He tried out the new word, found that he didn't like it, and looked to Lucy for clarification. She sighed.

"It means that one thing is pretty much the same as another."

"The ice prick ain't synonymous with anything. The rest of the world is too good for that." he growled.

"Oh, really?" She eased into a comfortable, loping gait, heading towards the pack border. "How often do you fight?"

"Every day, at least twice." he told her proudly. "I always win."

She stumbled slightly. "He challenges you twice a day?"

"Nah, he's too weak for that."

"So let me get this straight." She returned to her previous pace and kept up with him with ease. "You two… _spar_ at least twice a day, and you always win, but you still manage to tie?"

"Yep!" They sped up to leap across a shallow gully, both sets of paws silent on the landing.

"You are beyond confusing."

"Am not."

"And you act like a five-year-old."

"I don't!"

"Is everyone in your pack like this?"

"Maybe."

She groaned, lowering her head in what he assumed to be a gesture of annoyance. She had so many weird habits that looked very human, but shapeshifters rarely mixed with humans.

"You're weird." he told her. Her head lifted very slowly and she flashed him a gaze that was worthy of Erza.

"Why?" she ground out. Deciding to use their mating bond to his advantage, he moved closed to the glowering female and lowered his voice to the tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Because you are, and you're weirdness is all mine." he murmured, and, just as he'd predicted, a shudder traveled the length of her body. She tried to scowl, but he let out a soft growl and another shudder cut her off. He ended up receiving a paw to the face, but her reactions were worth it.

"Do that again and I will rip out your throat." she snarled softly, trying to regain control of her shaking body. He took advantage of her pause to pad around her, paying extra attention to the slightly crusted cut on her ribs.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, stepping closer to sniff the gash. No scents of infection drifted up to him and he let her turn to face him.

"No. It's just a bit tight. I'll shift when we cross the border and it'll go away." She moved to resume their previous pace, but her paw slowed as it neared the ground as if she was struck by a thought. "Which reminds me, there's still some elk left over. We should finish it off before we go to your camp, otherwise it'll go bad."

"Sure. Lead the way." he told her, and was rewarded by a surprised glance. He knew most males would demand to know the location of the meat so they could lead, but she was just as dominant as him. Butting heads would get them nowhere, and maybe if he made some allowances for her, she might eventually make some for him.

 **AN: Quick side note. If the entire mating bond business is confusing, let me know and I can slip in a definition. I'm still working on the borders of the bond, but it's mostly figured out. Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I knew I had forgotten something, and then I realize it's a Thursday...**

 **Big thanks to wonderful reviewers nanashitomboy, Helenezahl, pu3Aisyah, Celestialita, Phiafairy, sthokatrina, Dark Shining Light, Sailor Tiamat, KkMarie9005, Estella Hughes, and Flame DragonHime. I love ya'll so much! If you asked questions, I'll try my best to answer them below the story.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy chapter 5!**

 **I'm so sorry about the damn code. Hope it's fixed!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

They ran down an invisible path that Natsu had ingrained into his mind, weaving between thick tree trunks and massive clumps of fern. He was in the lead only because Lucy knew she was a stranger to the area. She lifted her head every few paces to try and see over his large russet figure before letting it drop down to a comfortable position for their long run.

If he thought she hadn't noticed his silence since they had found the remains of her elk, he was sorely mistaken.

"What's your problem?" she barked, cutting off every word with a near-audible snap. His head shot up and he swung around to face her, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You've been a sulking shadow since we ate."

"Oh." He shook out his pelt. A drop of heat tickled her stomach and she tried to stomp on it before it dared to grow. "Sulking? Really?"

"Don't avoid the question." she growled.

"I trying to wrap my head around you taking down an elk that big on your own."

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, debating whether or not he was lying. He moved closer and nuzzled her neck, waiting for her to relax against him, which she did. Living alone had been so much easier.

"Are you saying it's a bad thing?" she asked.

"Hell, no. I think Erza could do the same, maybe Mira. A few more males-"

"Including you?"

"Naturally, but that's it. Luce, that elk was huge."

"He was also old and lame on the back foot."

"Still. Size counts."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. So, what? You were shocked into silence?"

"Something like that."

"Keep moving, first commander." She hoped he didn't notice the pride in her voice. Her body was reacting to the smallest things and she couldn't hope to stay on guard against herself forever.

Crossing the pack boundary was similar to falling into a cold river. For a brief second her senses were assaulted by a myriad of scents, but, of course, she couldn't help but notice his. To her, it stood out with striking clarity and she found herself pausing to try and pick up more of it. He slowed with her and she hoped he didn't assume anything.

"You ok?" Came the question, and not at all the one she imagined.

"Yeah. Just a bit overwhelming."

"If something stinks, it's probably the ice prick. He should've been here in the morning."

She resisted the urge to point out that the only scent she could really pick out was his. He didn't need the encouragement.

"Aren't you guys packmates?"

"So?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

They kept going in a silence that was too comfortable for her liking. She knew it would be better to estrange herself if she wanted to maintain any distance, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her unexplained attraction softened her resolve to stay away, and, although she would never admit it, he was strangely nice and allowing for an unmated male wolf.

"I expected you to be more... dominating." she said slowly.

"I am." He kept to their steady pace. "But so are you. I doubt we'd have a winner in a dominance contest."

She had to agree. "But still, I'd expect you to be more demanding of my acceptance."

"Which would get us nowhere. We'd probably still be back at your den, tearing at each other's throats."

"Fine. Since you're playing it like that, give me time." She drew off to the side and twisted to look at her gash. Clean blood wove through her fur in a race to the ground.

"Sure. Are you going to shift?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" She didn't want to ask, but she didn't have a pack she was partially responsible for. Not yet, anyways.

"Go ahead. I'll shift too so I won't be the only one staring." His eyes were teasing. She swiped at him, missing by a foot, and pulled back her wolf. Shifting had never come naturally to her. It always took longer and hurt more than it seemed to for normal shifters, but she supposed that was the problem with having a completely human father. She didn't ask for that little quirk in her family line. She couldn't really do much about it either.

By the time the wave of heat fell away and she regained feeling in her body, he was already done and shamelessly staring. She crossed her hands over her chest and eyed him with equal interest. To be honest, just looking at him made the heat start up all over again, but clustered in her lower stomach. To say he was handsome would be an understatement of criminal proportions. He was a perfect balance between lean and bulky, his chiseled muscles standing out without disfiguring him. His breathing was slightly heavy, making his clear-cut abdominal muscles all the more glaring. She was willing to bet the harsh breaths were because of her. Starting from the mop of messy pink hair, her eyes traced the features of his face, burning every line and curve into memory. He had some boyish charm, but not nearly enough to write him off as a boy. No, he wore his pack status even as a human, and she found herself drawn to him. Just as in his wolf, he projected an image of controlled power and steady authority. Her eyes continued down, tracing the curves of his muscles, pausing on the bold red pack mark on his shoulder and halting accusingly at the line of his baggy pants.

"Where did you get clothes?" she asked, struggling to find the need to be angry when he was simply so stunning.

"Oh." He blinked and she didn't bother hiding her smirk. "Here, sorry. I raided one of the pack stores."

She caught the ball of fabric tossed at her and turned around to change, choosing to ignore the fact that he would have a clear view of her ass. "You store extra clothes around your territory?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. For unplanned shifts." The stumble in his response told her everything.

"You are such a pervert."

"Am not!"  
"Then quit staring at my ass. I know it looks nice, but it's mine." She pulled the shorts up and untangled the shirt. Both were simple, the shirt a plain white cotton and the shorts a weird but nice cross of dark pink and purple. Both were slightly loose on her frame. She figured it could've been worse - they could've been too tight. She turned around to face him.

"Well?"

"You look absolutely stunning. Even more so without the shirt, but whatever." He smirked openly, catching the fist she threw at his face in his much large - and much warmer - hand.

"Shut up."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Yeah, well, it's not fair that you see me naked but I don't. I'm not saying I want to," She gave him an evil eye when his hands moved towards the waistline of his pants, "so you keep your pants on, but still. Very unfair."

"It's not my fault you took forever." His voice became curious and his hand jumped up to rub the ear she'd torn. It was fine now, if a little red. "Why did it take so long, anyways?"

"My father is a human." she said. He raised an eyebrow but chose to say nothing. "He also thinks shifters are freaks, which is why I ran away after my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He would never win parent of the year." Her fingers traced the non-existent lines of the gash from the elk under her shirt. Her shifting was slow, but it could heal more than a regular shift. The skin had closed over nicely and left no scars. She glanced at the thin stripes of pale skin on his side.

"Did I get you last night?" she asked, jerking her thumb at the scars. He looked down for a short moment and shot her a large grin.

"Yep. Should fade away though, maybe once we shift again."

"Can we walk in human form for a bit? I'd rather not shift twice so quickly."

"Sure." He didn't offer his arm and she didn't expect it. For her, it was too soon. "We'll shift when we near the camp, okay?"

She nodded in response. "That'd be nice."

"It's easier to deal with overwhelming situations as a wolf."

"Who said I would be overwhelmed?"

"Well... it'll be a lot of new scents, and you might get challenged on the spot. It's happened before, like when Levy chose Gajeel for her mate." His face contorted in a grimace when he said the second name. They meant nothing to her, so she focused on what she could understand.

"Was he a loner before he joined?"

"Actually, he was part of an attack on the pack. Our alpha took him in, him and another female. You'll probably meet her. She'd be the pregnant, teary one. Also, she's ice prick's mate."

"Who challenged him?" She chose to steer away from the topic of the 'ice prick' before he started to snarl.

"Two males."  
"Two?"

"Yeah. Jet and Droy. They were going after Levy since they were pups. Gajeel wiped the floor with them. " A smile lit up his face at the memory and she found herself unable to look away.

"Tell me about the alpha and beta."

"Gramps is awesome. He's really small," He approximated with his hands and she stared at him incredulously, "but no one's been able to beat him for years. The beta..."

She laughed at the fear crossing his face. "Is he really that terrifying?"

"She. Erza Scarlet."

"I've heard of her, I think. Something about the monster of Fairy Tail?"

"That's her. I fell asleep on guard duty once and she skins me every time I blink when on post."

"Sounds harsh." She thought that his gorgeous russet pelt was still very much in place.

"You have no idea." He paused and stared at the woods in front of them, his eyes calculating. "We should shift now. It gets thicker from here on out and we'll have more problems in human form. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait." Not waiting for his response, she pulled back the human and clenched her teeth through the waves of heat. Her clothing tore, but after so many years of unplanned shifts she barely noticed the ripping fabric. He steadied her while she regained her sense of the world and she found the shift had gone smoother than usual. A couple deep breaths and she was all set.

"Let's go."

 **Reviewer's Corner!**

 **1) FlameDragonHime: yep! ;)**

 **2) sthokatrina: I'm still working out how the entire mating bond thing works. Since the shifters are more animal than human in their** **behavior, I don't think there'll be any elaborate rituals to complete the mating, but nothing's certain. What kind of rituals were you thinking of?  
**

 **3) Phiafairy: yesssssssss**

 **Love ya guys! Till next week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**There are times when my life is needlessly complicated. For example, right now I'm holed up in a NYC Starbucks, hoping my mom can't see the cake pop I bought (she's a bit diet-crazy), and trying to get my beat-up laptop to be productive and load fanfics. Because, you see, my hotel doesn't offer free wifi, and I don't want to pay $20 for a couple hours of fanfic browsing. Sigh.**

 **Does anyone else think they wrote something terribly, cheesy, cliche... and then they actually read it and it's like, "Huh, that's not so bad." No? Just me? Dammit...**

 **Aaaaand I just realized something I need to change in the next chapter. Yes, it's done, and the chapter after that, but I'm not digging myself a hole by publishing them all at once. I don't want to be that author that publishes three chapters and then disappears for months because life goes from small wave to tsunami, which it does quiet often.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers FlameDragonHime, Phiafairy, KkMarie9005, Yomi14, psychncislover, Dark Mystique, Sailor Tiamat, guest account, and two guests!**

 **See ya next week!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

Natsu took a shorter route through the woods, opting to try and ignore the thicker undergrowth rather than face Erza's wrath. He knew he was large for a shifter wolf. The branches pressed against him, scraping through his fur and digging into his skin. Lucy wasn't that much smaller, but she didn't complain.

"Should we be hurrying?" Her voice reached him easily, roughened by her breathing, and he worked hard to suppress his instincts. He'd promised her time and he prided himself on always keeping his promises.

"A little. I'm pretty sure they expected me to return early in the morning." he said, glancing up at the ceiling of green and brown. "It's probably closer to midday now."

"What are we right now, exactly?" she asked. He figured the question had been bugging her since he had claimed her the previous night.

"Formally, you're my claim and potential mate. Informally, I'd guess we're friends."

"That's very complicated."

He shrugged, missed a branch coming towards his face and received an eyeful of spiky leaves.

"What's your suggestion?"

She held the silence for a long moment. He could practically hear her weighing the options. "Friends."

A flood of scents took hold of his nose. He picked out Gray with Bisca and Laki, probably from the morning patrol. Wendy had passed by with Mira and Erza. Unless he was mistaken about the verbal explosion a couple days ago, Porlyusica had lost a precious patch of herbs and sent her apprentice out to get more from the "human vermin". He knew the healer bore no grudge against humans specifically; shifters were just as despicable in her eyes. The undergrowth parted to reveal a small hollow ending in a cracked wall of stone and hanging moss. He relaxed by a hair while the female beside him tensed even more.

Home.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucy drew level with him, her chin high and posture aggressive. He'd been right. The camp was overwhelming for her, so she reacted by sending a message of power and dominance. He let his tail brush hers and a faint tremor ran up her spine. Using their bond in front of the pack to force her to calm down was out of the question: she would have his head.

"Just walk in. I'll take you to Gramps - the alpha - and he'll take it from there." He nudged her ear with his nose and took in her overwhelmingly sweet scent.

"That sounds like half of a plan."

"It's all I've got. C'mon, they're getting restless." He moved towards the gap. Curiosity and open hostility reached his senses, all coming from the pack. They had the clear advantage in numbers over any lone intruder, but Lucy's dominance was likely putting some of the younger wolves on edge. He led her through the stony maze that was the entrance, emerging into a decently crowded camp. Most of the shifters had come out to see who he'd brought home. A low growl from him conveyed the unspoken message: _mine._

"Hey, Natsu! Who's the lovely lady with you?" He turned his glare from Gray, smirking on the edge of the crowd, to a greyish-brown wolf with a very short pelt. Wakaba. He should've known. The old man was a well-known pervert. He dipped his head slightly to Lucy, giving her direction to speak. Their audience exchanged surprised and disbelieving glances.

Lucy raised her voice to carry across the clearing. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, claimed by Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Her chin raised, she raked her gaze across the crowd in an obvious challenge. He watched, stunned, as more than a few wolves involuntarily dropped their stares when they met hers.

Gajeel shouldered his way to the front. "You're that loner."

"Yes," she replied. A fresh challenge came out in her eyes. "And I'm assuming you're the reason Dragneel found me in the first place."

The black wolf smirked, red eyes narrowed in something he assumed was amusement. "I like you, bunny girl."

Lucy blinked twice.

"Gajeel! Already?" A petite blue-grey wolf burst forward to glare at the black wolf from greenish eyes. Levy McGarden, Gajeel's temperamental mate. The black wolf effectively dwarfed her in everything but character, where Levy had most of the pack beat by a mile.

"What?"

"Bunny girl?"

"I was hunting a hare, but bunny girl sounds better."

Lucy watched the exchange with wide eyes. He nudged her shoulder.

"Consider this normal," he whispered. She tried to raise an eyebrow, which didn't do much in wolf form. Levy swiped a paw across Gajeel's nose and padded forward to meet them, leaving her scowling mate behind.

"Hey! I'm Levy McGarden, and the big ball of sunshine who gave you a nickname is Gajeel Redfox, my mate."

Lucy partially dropped the dominating posture. "Nice to meet you."

Levy grinned. "Right back at you." Raising her voice to shout above the quiet murmur that managed to arise, she added, "Alright! Get a move-on! Jet, Droy, and Gajeel, you're with me, and I need one more hunting group!"

"I'll lead one." A huge light grey wolf with a black scar running across his left cheek and eye who he immediately recognized as Elfman Strauss effortlessly cleared a way through the assembled wolves. Levy nodded and turned to face him.

"Erza and Mira are out. I'm subbing for beta, but I'm out for patrol. If anything happens, you're up," she told him. He nodded once in reply and she bounded off to join a bright ginger wolf, a smoky black wolf, and Gajeel at the fissure, stepping between them and her mate to end their argument before sweeping past all three and heading out. A brown she-wolf with unnatural green streaks running through her fur prowled towards them, her eyes focused on Lucy with calculated wariness. Evergreen, one of Laxus' followers. The alpha's grandson rarely showed up at the camp, but the three shifters that worshipped the ground he walked on stuck around.

"A Heartfilia, huh?" Evergreen growled. Lucy's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't back down. "I'd like to see what you're made of. I hear your father is a human."

"And my mother was an alpha. What difference does it make?" Lucy snapped.

Evergreen shrugged. "You're still a shifter, so I suppose it doesn't."

He let another low growl, slightly more threatening, roll from his throat and Evergeen slunk away. The shifters watching quickly began to disperse. He caught sight of a dark greyish-blue pelt that looked almost purple and called out to its owner.

"Romeo! Take Asuka and help her clean out the mother's den. She slacked off a bit last time." Which led to a sobbing Juvia and a pacing, growling, and generally more annoying than usual Gray, not to mention a glaring Mirajane. He did not need that she-wolf to be on his tail again. Romeo waved his bushy tail in reply and darted off to find Alzack and Bisca's daughter. Asuka Connell was entering the training age and cleaning dens was the first thing a young wolf learned in terms of camp duties. He returned his attention to Lucy, who had been meeting Evergreen's challenging stare from across the camp.

"Ready to go meet the alpha?" he asked. She looked at him with eyes full of exasperation.

"No."

"C'mon. Gramps won't bite."

"He's a shifter, Natsu. That's something he does best."

"I do it better." He led the way to alpha's ledge, letting Lucy pass him for the climb. He had absolutely no worry for her ability to climb the ledge, but being in the lead would appeal to her dominance. He caught sight of Gray padding over and chose to wait for the second commander, watching Lucy effortlessly run up the ledge.

"You've never let someone take over." Gray's version of a "good afternoon".

"Yeah, well, she gave me a solid pin after a partial shift."

Gray eyed him in disbelief. "On the side?"

"On the neck."

"Natsu!" His head shot up to lock gazes with Lucy, staring down at him from the ledge. "Get your pelt up here!"

Gray chuckled, a low, growly sound coming from his chest. "If you live through the day, you owe me a full play-by-play."

"If you take over beta until Erza gets back."

"Deal." Gray moved away and he bounded up the ledge to join the glowering female.

"Took you long enough," she growled. He did his best to ignore the pleasant heat warming his lower stomach and bushed his tail against her side while poking at the lichen curtain with his nose.

"Gramps! Can we come in?" He had used to simply barge in, but a couple serious beatings from Erza had been good incentive to put an end to that. A drowsy growl from the alpha was all he needed to push through the curtain. Lucy followed him, a bit wary but with little hesitation.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I presume." Gramps examined Lucy with a guarded interest. He could safely bet the old man had heard everything: shifters enjoyed all the benefits and drawbacks of advanced hearing.

"Yes, alpha." Lucy wasn't fooled by Makarov's small stature. He could see that she realized at least part of what the alpha was capable of, and she took care to follow pack procedures. Her dominating stare dropped completely and she kept her eyes up long enough to show power without a challenge.

"You know of pack behavior." It was more of a statement than a question.

"My mother, Layla Heartfilia, taught me. She was the alpha of an old pack, now disbanded. Love and Lucky, I think."

"Yes, I heard. I believe we had an alliance with them while Precht was alpha." Gramps' tone was easy, but Lucy tensed. Something akin to watered-down fear reached him. He moved closer to her on instinct, barely restraining from blocking her from the alpha completely.

Makarov noticed. "Relax. Both of you."

He remained where he was, the mating bond refusing to let him follow the alpha's order.

"Natsu, I'm fine," she said. Her voice wreaked havoc on his general stability and he took a rough step back, his rump landing on the floor. Gramps watched him through slightly narrowed eyes before returning his attention to the female.

"Well, Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm assuming you'll be in Natsu's den?" She gave the alpha a short nod as an answer. The alpha turned to him. "You'd better take good care of her, boy."

"I don't need-" Lucy began, her lips drawn back in the beginning of a snarl. Makarov cut her off.

"And you'd better watch him. Make sure he doesn't pulverize the second commander."

The comment caught him off guard. "So you think I could?"

"No. You be far more likely to flatten the camp before either of you gained any advantage."

"Both of you, stop it. Honestly, alpha, don't encourage him. I heard all about the ice prick and the monster beta and the matchmaking demon. I'm fairly certain the pack doesn't need an overconfident first commander." Lucy cut off each sentence with a small snap. She acted like an alpha, and considering how her mother was one, it wasn't too surprising. Makarov's eyes glittered in amusement. "Natsu, you have to show me your den and then I believe you owe that dark grey wolf a play-by-play. If you decide to be an idiot, I'll fight you and this time I'll win."

"Win? In your dreams." He rose up to the challenge with plenty of eagerness. They hadn't had a chance to fight on equal terms and he was looking forward to a good spar.

"Lucy, follow your own advice and don't fight, although I would very much like to see you put that boy in his place."

"Oi!"

"Maybe you could use the sand pit tomorrow, assuming Evergreen doesn't fully challenge you. Natsu can show you. For now, go get settled in." The alpha stood and stretched out his hind legs. "And Natsu, come back here after sunset. I need to talk with you."

"Sure thing, gramps."

"What do you mean by fully challenge?" Lucy asked.

"Her questioning of your parents was an indirect challenge. She refused to show acceptance of you as the first commander's mate, but she didn't challenge you to a fight. I'd expect her to make her move tomorrow, so be ready. Both of you." The alpha stared at him for a long second.

"Okay," Lucy said. Her eyes were calculating.

"Good. Now, shoo!" Makarov's tail lashed from side to side as if providing emphasis and he moved towards the entrance, allowing Lucy to lead again. She ran down the ledge on light paws.

"Where's your den?" She paused and took an exploratory sniff of the entrance to Erza's den, taking a tiny step away from the lichen curtain when the beta's scent hit her nose. He could relate. Each time Erza requested his presence in her den, as rare as those occasions were, he had to fight a wave of immense reluctance. Erza's scent didn't just mark her property. It made a very clear statement of exactly what was hers, and it said that what belonged to the beta was very much off-bounds. Those who were stupid enough to ignore the warning signs would be lucky to remain alive after Erza was done with them.

"Quick tour. The building is the entrance to a network of tunnels where the regular shifters have their dens. You know where the alpha and beta dens are. The healer is over there," He indicated a large curtain of very thick lichen next to the building. "My den and Gray's are those two, and the mother's den is on the other side."

"Let me get this straight." Lucy began padding towards his – now their – den. "You and Gray are neighbors?"

"Well, yeah. We're some of the strongest fighters, so our dens are closest to the healer and the mothers so we can defend them first during an attack on the camp." He didn't see what her concern was.

"How is the camp still in one piece?"

"Juvia has no idea." Gray's mate crossed their path and stopped to greet them, her pregnant belly distorting her lean figure. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is the second commander's mate. It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy struggled with forming a reply. "It's nice to meet you too, Juvia."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia hopes we can be friends, even though our mates are stubborn idiots who can't stand each other unless they absolutely have to."

"Natsu's not my mate."

"Yet." Juvia's eyes flicked between them. She seemed to know more than she let on. "Juvia will see you later."

Lucy stared at her retreating figure, her tail swiping from side to side with thoughtful slowness.

"Is she always like this?" she asked.

"Like what?"

She bared her teeth in annoyance. "Speaking in third person, casually calling her mate a stubborn idiot-"

"Most of the mated females do that," he pointed out. Her jaws snapped shut and she stared at him as if unable to decide whether or not he was serious. Her tail stilled in a way he found slightly worrying. "Let's keep going?"

"Yeah." Something in her posture began to change and she sped up, pushing through the lichen curtain of his den. He followed her with a slower pace, watching her circle the thick pad of moss he preferred to sleep on when in his wolf form. He didn't use his human rooms much, but all the wolves in the pack had their own, for them and their mates. Spending too much time as a wolf encouraged a complete shift that couldn't be reversed. Once someone was stuck in wolf form, it didn't take long for any remaining human values and restraints to fade away and be replaced by the mind of a lawless hunter. The previous alpha, Precht Gaebolg, had been the pack's example. Even though he had never met Precht in person – shifter wolves had longer lifespans than wolves and humans, thanks to the regeneration during each shift – he had heard enough stories when he was a pup to give him nightmares for weeks. Gray had helped him get rid of them by teasing him and calling him a wimp. A quick fight ending with his partial victory did wonders.

Lucy settled down in a small dip in the moss, curling into a tight ball. "This spot's mine."

"All yours," he promised. The weariness in her voice was unexpected. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired. Two shifts a day is hard, and your pack is insane." She yawned. "I'll probably sleep through the night."

Even though she didn't say it, he knew that being part of a large group would be difficult for the first few days, especially for someone with her level of dominance. Adjusting would take time and energy.

"If it's because of your dad, then it should become easier with practice," he said.

"Mmhmm..." Her eyes drifted shut. "Wake me if you need me."

He padded over and nuzzled her neck. She breathed out a long sigh, her body relaxing completely even with his proximity. "I will. See you later."

 **I can't decide: good or bad?**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! From NYC, that is. Thank God for wifi in bed...**

 **I know most of you are excited for Evergreen's challenge, but, to be honest, I completely forgot about it. SO, since so many people asked for it, I'll plop it into the next chapter. It's already halfway done!**

 **I'm going through the testing season, but since my last one is on Thursday (I hope), there should be no problem with the updates.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers nanashitomboy, infinitelypanda, FlameDragonHime, Phiafairy, Helenezahl, KkMarie9005 (x2), guest account, Nanami B, Dark Shining Light, Celestialite, WeasleyofFairyTail, Starlight, I Can Show You Httyd, AnimeBo001, Yomi14, and Guest! Special thanks to those who are reviewing again!**

 **Hope you like this one. I'm a bit sketchy. Eh...**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

"Play-by-play, pyro." Gray flicked a bundle of yarrow at a impeccably woven basket. It smacked against the handle and toppled out of sight. Natsu watched it land on top of several more bundles, the small flowers forming a sea of white that melted into an island of green.

He had left Lucy to sleep when he picked up Erza's scent and went to inform the beta of the pack's newest member. On the way there, he may or may not have started a fight with Gray. Loke and Gajeel, fresh from patrol, were quick to join them. They accidentally knocked into Wendy and scattered most of the herbs she was holding, which earned them multiple death threats from a furious Mira and before he was able to get a word in about the wolf sleeping in his den, Erza assigned the four of them punishment on the grounds that they really had nothing else to do. Now they were stuck in very close proximity to each other, in human form, and helping Wendy organize herbs. Porlyusica watched them with narrowed eyes from the shadows of the healer's den and Erza shot quick glances in their general direction every few minutes. Simply put, there was no escape.

"What did he do?" Loke asked, flicking ginger hair out of his eyes. He was one of the few wolves who had sworn loyalty to multiple packs, in his case Fairy Tail and the Zodiac Gates. Few shifters knew about the Zodiac pack, but all fourteen members were very close and together made up an extremely beneficial ally in battle.

"When I found Lucy, we fought. She pinned me after a partial shift," he explained. Gajeel choked on something.

"Did she really pin you on the neck?" Gray asked. Loke's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Yep. She began a shift to get me to loosen my pin on her shoulder, and then she forced me to roll." He stared at Gajeel, who was looking up at nothing and counting something on his fingers. "What?"

"I'm tryin' to remember how many shifters have ever managed to pin you at all." Gajeel said. His fingers showed three and he seemed unable to increase the number.

"How did she get you to _roll_?" Loke muttered, tossing three more bundles of yarrow into the basket.

Natsu frowned, thinking back to their fight. His fingers began playing with a loose thread on his pants. "Well... she pulled back. Just enough to make me think she was trying to pull me off my feet. Then she changed direction, shoving me away instead. I've never seen a shifter do that in wolf form before."

"Huh. She's got some good tactics, I'll give her that." Gajeel finished his count on four. "Four shifters, Salamander. That's it. And you fight everyone you meet. Bunny girl's got power if she joins that list."

"She does. Lucy also has no problem challenging my dominance every few minutes," he said.

"That's cause you let her," Gray said.

"Don't tell me Juvia's a sweet little saint. She told Lucy that you and I are both stubborn idiots like she would talk about the weather."

"She's completely right." Loke informed them smugly. He and Gray threw twin fists at his face, which he barely dodged. Gajeel snorted and aimed at the basket. A bundle of yarrow went soaring through the air to land with a quiet smack among its accomplices.

"Besides, when we fought, Lucy was exhausted. She took down an adult elk on her own." He smirked at Loke, who's mouth had fallen open. "I want to fight her when she's at full strength."

"That's a terrible way to court a lady," Loke said. Natsu shrugged.

"She asked for time. I have no problems waiting until she's ready to make her decision."

Gajeel's red eyes searched his face. "You don't like waiting."

"He's right. What makes you so sure she won't just disappear on you?" Gray asked.

"We have a full mating bond, and it's wearing down my patience faster than the ice prick."

"Like you're any better," Gray muttered.

Natsu ignored him. "I think she wants some time to adjust. Going from loner to pack wolf isn't easy."

"Full bond already? That's rare," Loke said. "I had a partial one with Aries and I know Gray had a partial one with Juvia, but that's it. I don't know anyone else with a full bond."

"I had a full one with shrimp, but it wasn't as obvious." Gajeel shrugged. "It just means that Sabertooth pup that's been following Salamander around will have a harder time trying to take bunny girl."

"I wouldn't let him take her anyways. " Natsu didn't follow.

"You'll be hell-bent on keeping her. If he challenges you for her at the Concourse, which I bet he will, your bond will kick in and keep you going. He'd have to kill you to win." Gajeel explained while tossing bundles of yarrow one after another. Each landed perfectly in the basket. Natsu stared at the red-eyed shifter in surprise, along with Gray and Loke. Gajeel shrugged again. "That's what happened when the wimps challenged me for shrimp."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu discovered that he was very reluctant to leave the camp while Lucy was sleeping. After Wendy had taken the yarrow basket and Porlyusica dismissed them with some harsh words, he and the other three males had shifted with plans to go for a hunt. Contrary to Juvia's statement, he and Gray could stand each other's presence without causing a major incident, just not for too long. The moment his den was out of sight he found himself worrying over countless "what if's". Lucy could wake up and panic, some other male could try to claim her, there could be an attack on the camp and she could get hurt. He knew that his concern wasn't reasonable – Lucy could undoubtedly hold her own very well – but he couldn't squash it either. Gajeel gruffly told him that it would be easier for everyone if he stayed at the camp. He spent the rest of the day pacing or lying outside his den, watching the other shifters move around.

"Your mating bond must be fairly strong, keeping you here like that." Mirajane's voice crept up on him without warning. Natsu whirled around to face her and found a satisfied half-smile playing on her face, showing a sliver of teeth.

"I guess." He relaxed, but not by much. Mira could be unpredictable.

"I'm expecting lots of little pups from you two. Also, I claim the title of godmother." Mira calmly dipped her head in greeting to a passing Kinana. He stared at the almost-white female wolf.

"We met yesterday," he pointed out. Mira lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"I'm not saying right this moment." She sat down and raked the ground with her left paw. He got the feeling that she had been sharpening her claws. They looked terrifying. "I'm just happy that you finally found a mate. You have no idea how difficult it was, trying to find someone to match up with you."

"Don't push her, Mira. Luce and I have an agreement," he warned her. She bared her teeth in a calculated smile.

"I'm glad. The alpha wants to see you."

He nodded and rose to retreat to the alpha's den. Anything to get out of a conversation about mates with Mira was welcome. Crossing the camp and taking the ledge in three powerful bounds, he pushed through the lichen curtain and was immediately treated to Erza's beta stare. The alpha was reasonably relaxed, finishing off a chunk of meat, the scent of which told him it was deer. His ears fell back and he shifted his weight to his hind legs, involuntarily ready to flee if the beta exploded.

"Natsu," Erza growled, taking a long step towards him. It took effort to hold his ground. "Why didn't you tell me about the loner?"

Indignancy took over his caution. "I tried to, but you told me to shut up and handed me a damn basket!"

"You shouldn't have been fighting with your friend," Erza snapped.

"Gray? My friend?" He imitated choking. "I'd rather be friends with a slug."

"Oh?" The beta's glare was nearing venomous. His paws slid back.

"Stop it, brats. I've had enough since the moment Porlyusica, as much as I appreciate her expertise, walked in to tell me what idiots you all were. Erza, he brought Lucy to me immediately, so there was no threat." Makarov began with a sharp snap, but slowly melted into his regular tone.

"I understand. However, I would appreciate being informed before half a year passes," Erza said.

"I told-"

"Stop," The alpha raised his head. "We need to discuss several points that could concern the safety of the pack. Most of them are about Lucy."

"What about her?" He didn't like the topic of their conversation.

"Evergreen seems to find Heartfilia a meaningful last name. Do either of you know anything?" Makarov asked. Erza shook her head.

"I found her near the towers. There was a male who set Lucy on edge, but she said it was only a hunter that had been following her around. He didn't follow us to the border," Natsu said, trying to remember what Lucy had told him about her parents. "She said her mother died when she was little, and she ran away from her father, who thinks shifters are freaks."

"Lucy's mother was the alpha of a pack called Love and Lucky. They were a formidable pack, and Precht formed a wartime alliance with them. They helped the pack through a few tight spots," Makarov began. "It disbanded several years ago after most of its members were killed by human mercenaries."

"The alpha?" Erza asked.

"Layla did not survive the battle."

"Lucy's mother must've been dividing her time between her human mate and the guild," Natsu muttered. Makarov nodded.

"We don't know who Lucy's father is, but he didn't want to live with the shifters."

"Few humans do." Erza began to pace. "They find us... distasteful."

"That's a rich way to put it," Natsu snorted. Erza lifted her head to glare at him but ended up rolling her eyes instead.

"Why don't you ask Lucy?" Erza stopped pacing long enough to look at the alpha. "She would know more."

"But she doesn't even know that her mother died in battle. She said it like her mother's death was something natural," Natsu said.

"Exactly. I want to have more information before approaching her. However, Natsu, I need you to see what she knows about her parents."  
"Alpha, you aren't telling us something." Erza narrowed her eyes.

Makarov sighed. "The Heartfilia Konzern is a large railroad company in the human world, and the owner, Jude Heartfilia, is considered one of the richest men alive. He is also known for his hatred for shifters. I'm worried that Lucy may have ties to the company."

"I'll fight for her," Natsu snarled. Erza nodded grimly. She might have not yet met his mate, but if Lucy was taken or killed, his mating bond could very well drive him insane.

"I know you will, and I'm sure a few of the pack members who have met her will too. Shifters are stronger than humans, and an outright confrontation will result in our victory. The human alpha knows this, which is why he keeps humans out of our woods. There are more than a few who would be willing to test their luck for profit. However, starting an argument between packs is easier and safer, and if Lucy's father ever wants her back, he could simply goad the packs into war while he works in background to capture his daughter," Makarov spelled it out for them.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Erza asked. "We can't simply ask Lucy to leave. She's part of the pack and Natsu's mate, no matter what either of them says. Aside from that, having her go would mean Natsu leaving too."

"The Concourse is in three days. Lucy will go with us, as inter-pack law requires, and we will watch the other packs for reactions. I believe you have a possible challenge from Sabertooth's first commander to think about, yes?" Makarov directed the question at him and Natsu nodded in acknowledgment. "Erza, I'd like you to speak with her tomorrow and ask if she is aware of any possible threats. That is all."

"Of course." Erza rose and left the den.

"About the Concourse. Gray's patrol found a foreign scent cross our territory, coming from Sabertooth's border, and meet with a human before returning the same way. I want you and Lucy to go and check the scent tomorrow. See if she recognizes either of them, but make sure to remember the scents for the Councourse. We will see if they match. Also, Mirajane and Erza ran into a Mermaid Heel patrol today while escorting Wendy. The shifters were hostile, so we must be prepared for an accusation during the leader's meeting."

"Does the ice prick know?"

"Yes, but you must remain calm. Erza already told me exactly what she will do if you start a fight again."

He shuddered. "I won't start a fight."  
"Good. I'm tired of forcing you brats to patch up the buildings."

XXXXXXXXXX

He pushed through the lichen curtain, pausing to take in Lucy's scent. It washed over him, satisfying the mating bond and calming any remnants of concern from his discussion with the alpha and beta. Evening had fully set in and bathed his den in shadows, but his advanced sight had no trouble picking out her sleeping shape. He padded closer and she stirred. Sleepy brown eyes blinked up at him. He picked out faint concern before it was completely flooded by annoyance.

"I'm going to need a rag to mop up the possessiveness dripping from you," she said. A large yawn punctuated her words.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back down to the moss.

"Mmhmm. Shut up and go to sleep. You're taking me on tour tomorrow."

"Of the territory?"

"What else?" Her tone was dry. He snorted and plopped down next to her, burying his nose in her fur. She let loose a quiet sigh and her eyes slid shut. A feeling of ease settled on him and he felt himself fully relaxing for the first time in years. If he could deal the damned Concourse, then he'd have all the time he needed.

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **KkMarie9005: There is no way in hell I'm dropping this story. What do you think I do during photo class?**

 **Cheers! See ya'll next week with some Ever vs. Lucy! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's Thursday! Again!**

 **Well, if we're being awfully technical, there's exactly eight minutes until Friday. But it's still Thursday!**

 **Sorry that the updates are coming so late, but life tends to get in the way. I've also developed this obsession with my bed. Getting up is such a pain...**

 **This chapter was not planned. I completely forgot about Evergreen's challenge until the reviews came in, and I don't have the lack of heart to refuse you guys.**

 **Thanks to Otaku4ever731, Stavroula99, FlameDragonHime, KkMarie9005, Nanami B, Phiafairy, Helenezahl for reviewing!**

 **Hope I delivered! See ya'll next week!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

Lucy didn't want to wake up. The moss beneath her was soft, covered in Natsu's scent, and the first commander was a wall of warmth pressed against her flank. Waking up would mean having to leave the warmth of the den for the chill outside and steeling herself for a possible challenge from the brown she-wolf, although a meal would be nice. Natsu burrowed his nose deeper in her neck fur and released a long sigh that had pleasant shivers run the length of her spine. She tried to hate herself for giving in to the mating bond so quickly, but couldn't scrape up enough reasons to. All things considered, Natsu was very likable.

She pushed herself to her paws, shaking off scraps of moss. A few fell on Natsu's face to and he snarled drowsily, shaking his head to get them off. She huffed in amusement, watching him as one eye cracked open to blink up at her, clouded by sleep.

"What's so funny?" he muttered, slightly slurring the words.

"You are." She nudged him with her nose. He let out a soft whine. "Not a morning person, are you?"

"No..." he muttered, letting his head drop back to the moss. She rolled her eyes and nudged him again. After all, there was a tour waiting after the morning meal.

"C'mon, get up. You promised me a tour and if you sleep longer, the second commander will get the best prey."

"But there's food in the clearing."

"Fresh meat tastes better." She moved towards the lichen. "If you aren't getting up, I'll go by myself."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came the grumbled reply and she allowed herself a small smirk of victory. As his claim wasn't complete, he wouldn't risk other unmated males being near her without him looming nearby. Her smirk fell as she realized she had wanted his company.

She pushed through the lichen and blinked to adjust to the sunlight. The air was crisp and fresh, carrying all the signs of winter, but the weak sunlight was like a last-minute attempt to stave off the snows. Juvia crossed the clearing in her human form, sky-blue hair falling past her shoulders. A blue dress edged with white fur, most likely rabbit, sat neatly on her frame. Her stomach was round with her pregnancy and her hands rested underneath as if supporting the unborn pups. She raised a hand in greeting before pushing through the lichen to enter the healers' den, and Lucy waved her tail in response.

Warmth washed over her from behind, running through her body before coiling in her stomach. She turned to find Natsu in a luxurious stretch that reminded her of a cat, his front legs stretched out in front of him and his tail in the air. His jaws opened in a large yawn, teeth glinting in the sunlight. She noticed that his canines were slightly longer than normal.

"You want to go on a hunt?" he asked, straightening out. Her eyes landed on the prey pile, quickly picking out a appetizing deer, but she wanted time with Natsu. The thought unsettled her.

"Yeah," was all she said. He checked with the glowering beta and led the way once Erza gave the all clear. Lucy followed him through the entrance and into the woods, speeding up to overtake him once they were out of sight.

"You're excited," he noted.

"Too much energy. That was the best I've slept in a long time," she said. He smirked.

"Fight me, then."

She rolled her eyes and lengthened her stride, gaining a bit of distance before he caught on and began to chase after her. "Only if you catch me!"

His playful growl rekindled the heat and she focused on increasing her speed until she was flying over the ground, her paws barely making contact. It felt like she was trying to outrun her problems, but the exhilaration of having Natsu chasing her added a sliver of pleasure.

She didn't know where she was going, the territory completely unfamiliar, but she knew to veer to the side when she neared the border scent marks. Her turn was sharp, her paws skidding as she circled a massive oak. Natsu was closer, slowly catching up. She pushed herself to try and outrun him, knowing he would eventually catch up. He wouldn't let her run away.

The wind brought the scents of at least three wolves to her nose and she tried to give them names. Levy and Gajeel she recognized, but the third scent was unfamiliar. Definitely male, it had been present when she'd first met the pack, but she hadn't met the shifter it belonged to. She flew past them, barely noticing how they bared their teeth in surprise. A short bark sounded only a couple seconds later. Natsu was still gaining and she was beginning to tire. A clearing opened up ahead and he raced ahead, jumping slightly to turn around and face her, his momentum causing him to slide back a bit. She only slowed down enough to regain complete control before rushing at him, teeth bared and snapping at his face. He moved to the side to avoid her attack and slammed his shoulder against her side as she passed, throwing her off-balance. His claws snagged her hip.

She regained her footing quickly and danced out of his reach, panting heavily. He wasn't much better, his tongue hanging out and sides heaving, but she found the sight pleasing. He would have to work if he wanted to keep her and it looked like he was willing.

"You wanted to fight?" she asked, easing into a tense crouch. His eyes darkened slightly and he mirrored her position. "Challenge accepted."

He growled, low and possessive. She responded with a snap of her teeth. He lunged first, jaws aiming for her face while his paw swiped at her front legs. Lifting her paws to avoid his hook, she landed in a crouch and darted forward, clasping her teeth around his neck. He snarled quietly as the skin broke and tried to shake her off, but her bite held. Growling, he reared up, his paws slamming on her shoulders on the way down. Her paws moved to push against his chest as she struggled to withstand the pressure. She held the position for a long moment before her hind legs began to burn from the strain of holding up herself and Natsu, and she slipped out from under him. He landed heavily and she barreled into his side. He staggered and fell, giving her the chance to pin his neck and shoulder. Unfazed, he rolled onto his back and hit her in the stomach with his hind legs, forcing the air out and shoving her off. She yelped as the power behind his push sent her too far back. She landed on her back, winded, and he jumped on top, his legs boxing her in. A hind leg applied pressure to her stomach, preventing her from using his escape tactic, while the opposite front leg rested lightly on her throat. Even shifting wouldn't get her out of the position.

He had won, and the gleam in his eyes told her that he knew that.

"About time, fire freak. You're getting rusty." The second commander's voice caused her to jump a bit. Natsu snorted and leaned down to nuzzled her cheek.

"I win," he whispered. A heated shudder ran the length of her spine. He noticed and his eyes darkened slightly, but a change of wind that carried the second commander's scent with it quickly snapped him out of the daze. His lips curled in an irritated snarl as he stepped away, letting her roll over and stand.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, second commander. Good work there, making the damn pyro sweat for once," the second commander said, striding closer. Natsu snarled. Gray responded in like. Lucy rolled her eyes and moved to stand between the stubborn idiots.

"Knock it off," she snapped. Her eyes narrowed at Natsu, who let her win and took a step back. She turned to Gray, "It's nice to meet you. Natsu told me about your daily spars. I'm assuming that you're the one who wins?"

"Damn right," Gray smirked.

"And yet you still manage to tie..." she muttered.

"Oi! I beat your ass each time, stripper!" Natsu ducked under Lucy's swipe to have a go at the second commander. A snarl from her was enough for him to back off.

"Not now. Settle your spat later. You came here for a reason?"

"Oh, yeah. Evergreen issued an official challenge. Everyone's waiting at the sand pit," Gray said.

"What are the stakes?" she asked.

"The usual: pride, pack position, et cetera." Gray headed towards the tree line. "You might want to hurry up. She's getting antsy."

"Really bad timing. You're tired." Natsu began pacing. Gray said nothing, choosing to bound into the woods.

"It'll be fine. If I can pin you, I'll pin her in no time. Besides, you just showed me a clever little trick that I'll watch out for in the future," she said, moving to follow Gray. Natsu growled in frustration and trotted after her, matching her pace. She nudged him with her nose.

"Besides, if I can beat Evergreen when I'm tired, it'll send a stronger message. They won't want to see what I can do at full strength," she said.

"I know you'll win. I don't want you to get hurt," he muttered. She blinked in surprise.

"You can't lock me in our human rooms and snarl at everyone who comes too close."

"I can try."

She bared her teeth. "And you won't have a face. Or a throat, for that matter."

"You," Gray twisted to look at her, "are one very violent female."

"Thank you."

"Like Juvia's any better. Didn't she threaten to feed your ears to the pups?" Natsu smirked. Gray snapped his teeth at him.

"Natsu, what can you tell me about Evergreen?" Lucy asked. Gray was immediately ignored.

"She likes to roll, and she almost always ends up on top. You have size advantage, but she's very strong. Most shifters don't expect to be held down by her. She's also pretty fast," he said.

"Isn't this cheating?" Gray asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's called strategizing. Don't know if you've ever heard of it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Evergreen was waiting in a sandy clearing, surrounded by excited shifters. Three wolves stood protectively behind her. One was a massive yellow furred wolf, easily matching Natsu in size. A scar crossed his right eye. The other two were smaller, one with dark bluish grey fur and the other with fur an odd shade of green, both casting daring glares in Lucy's direction. All three were male. She smirked, reveling in the challenge. Evergreen strode forward with confidence, but cowered slightly when Lucy stared her down in a display of dominance. There would be no games in their fight.

"I, Evergreen of Fairy Tail, challenge Lucy Heartfilia for her position as first commander's mate," Evergreen announced, her voice clear and collected. If she was daunted by the fight, she hid it well.

"I accept. We fight until surrender," Lucy said.

Makarov barked once to get the pack's attention. "You may begin," he said.

Natsu joined Gray and Gajeel in the audience as Lucy began prowling in a circle, forcing Evergreen to move with her. When the she-wolf attacked, Lucy was ready. Evergreen snapped at her face and reared up, her front paws aiming for Lucy's shoulders. Lucy darted forward and slammed into Evergreen's unprotected chest, angling her blow to make the she-wolf topple. Evergreen didn't fall, but landed with her weight pulling her to the side. Lucy clamped her teeth on the loose skin of Evergreen's scruff, pulling the she-wolf towards herself. She had aimed to surprise the she-wolf by pushing her away, just as she'd done with Natsu, but Evergreen seemed to expect that. She pushed against Lucy, driving them both to the floor. Lucy's grip was broken as Evergreen took control of their tumble. Lucy was slammed into the floor, the brown she-wolf on top and pinning her neck. A few barks rang out, no doubt confident of Evergreen's victory. Lucy felt teeth break the skin of her neck as she bunched up her hind legs and shoved the brown wolf off. Evergreen landed harshly and Lucy immediately moved to stand over her, placing a hind leg on Evergreen's stomach and lowering her jaws until they were a hair away from the brown wolf's throat. The pack was silent as Evergreen whined in defeat.

"The battle goes to Lucy," Makarov announced. Lucy stepped back, allowing Evergreen to roll to her feet. The brown wolf shook out her fur and gave a small grin.

"I would never have believed your dad was human unless I'd seen it for myself. You fight like the daughter of two alphas," Evergreen said. Lucy grinned back.

"Being a loner for a few years does have its benefits. You have no idea how many little boys come by, chins up like they own the world," she said.

Evergreen let out a growly chuckle. "So, Natsu's the lucky one? For the sake of the pack, refrain from killing him. We need our first commander whether Gray admits it or not."

"Yes ma'am," Lucy drawled, "but no promises." Evergreen snorted and waved her tail, backing away to join the three males that hovered behind her like shadows. Natsu's warmth swamped Lucy from the side and she turned to greet him. His eyes told her he was proud, causing a slight shock to shoot through her body.

"Did you like that thing at the end there?" she asked, her voice low and teasing. His eyes darkened ever so slightly. Heat pooled in her stomach and she realized that the game she was playing wouldn't end well.

"Very much. I wonder where you got it from?" he murmured. She could feel the growl building in his chest as he pressed against her in a visible claim.

"Lucy! That was amazing!" Levy's eager shout interrupted their moment. Lucy found herself grateful despite the attraction she had for the male. If they had kept going, she would most definitely lose.

"Thanks, Levy," she replied. Levy gave her a friendly nuzzle. Erza passed by them, but paused long enough to give Lucy a nod.

"Looks like you've earned the beta's respect," Juvia said, coming up to join their conversation with a hovering Gray in tow.

"Yeah, well, she fought me and Ever in the same day," Natsu growled. The two females looked up at him in surprise.

"You two _fought_?" Levy asked incredulously. Lucy nodded slowly, unsure of her new friends' next reaction. As much as she liked being a loner, friends were nice to have.

"Juvia was sure that Lucy was too strong to simply let Natsu claim her without putting up a fight. Looks like Juvia was right." Juvia looked at Natsu, then at Lucy. "Make him work to keep you, otherwise it's no fun."

"Okay?" Lucy replied. Gray choked on something behind his mate and Juvia twisted to smile sweetly at him.

"I think Juvia's been spending too much time with Mira," Natsu muttered. Levy nodded and quietly slunk towards her mate. Juvia didn't notice, too focused on her mate.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "You still owe me a tour," she said. Natsu bared his fangs in a large grin.

"Hunting first. I can hear your stomach from here," he teased. Lucy rolled her eyes, but moved to follow him as he led the way into the deeper wood.

"I believe yours is louder," she muttered. If anything, her stomach was flooded with pleasant heat. If she wanted to maintain her distance, she would have to stop playing with him. But the game was hard to simply abandon because, even with all her denial, she didn't have a good reason to try and resist him.

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **Helenezahl: Not dropping this, I swear!**

 **KkMarie9005: I update every Thursday to keep away from the long-time-no-see thing.**

 **FlameDragonHime: Like a badass she will.**

 **Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Safari scared me for a second there. What do you mean the server isn't responding?**

 **I'm going to speed up the story a bit. I've skipped about two days in terms of time so we can get to the main conflict before next year. Does that sound good? Some of you said the slow pace was killing you, and I have every intention on teasing you with slow-fast-slow-fast. :)**

 **Big thanks to reviewers yucie, Amychama248, misssbehavin, Otaku4ever731, The 0bservanc3, Flame Dragon Hime, nanashitomboy, KkMarie9005, meiliani (x2), Helenezahl, Mira.S, and Guest! Even greater thanks to those that keep reviewing!**

 **This chapter I like. Well, more like I'm not beating myself up over it. Hope you like it as much as I do!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

The woods around them were a collection of shadows. Everything had taken on a shade of grey as Lucy's sight, better than that of regular wolves, fought to pick out obstacles in the absolute darkness. She knew there would be a few crooked streetlights when they reached the towers, but the forest belonged to the packs. It was raw, wild, and unspoiled. The shifters didn't need the lights at night, so they never bothered to build any.

She didn't like the dark. Her father's men had ambushed her in the dark once and she had been blinded by their harsh flashlights. The chances of anyone attacking the Concourse were slim, she knew that, but being surrounded by open black made her tense and nervous. It wasn't something she was proud of. Living alone for years before and after the ambush did nothing to lessen the discomfort. She refused to think of it as fear, because fear could nibble away at stability.

Natsu ran beside her, a looming reddish shadow that drew her attention like a massive magnet. Powerful muscles rippled under his fur with each stride. His paws were soundless, his breathing steady. The closer their group drew to the Concourse, the more dominating he became. She knew he was expecting trouble – they all were – but she was willing to bet he was anticipating a challenge. Her mother had told her when she was little: powerful males want powerful females. The Concourse was a gathering of leaders. Juvia and Levy had both warned her that there would most definitely be shifters interested in courting her. She was expecting a dance of lies and embellishments for the next day and two nights. It was better to come prepared.

The alpha and beta led the group chosen for the Concourse along the river bank. Water rushed by in an uncoordinated jumble, promising to sweep away any stupid enough to wander in. She guessed it to be near ten feet in width. Darker shadows of rocks stuck out from the swirling river, framed by occasional droplets of spray. When giving her a tour of the territory, Natsu had told her how the river had claimed lives. She thought the name "rapids" was a slight understatement.

"How far does the river go?" she asked, lifting her head to look at her... What was he? A potential mate? A friend? An overly possessive, stubborn idiot?

"It's a pretty clean cut through the forest, and it keeps going past Sabertooth's borders. All the packs' territories touch the rapids," he said.

"And why are we going this way?" She knew for a fact that going down to the river wasn't necessary to reach the buildings.

"Sabertooth has to cross our territory to get to the Concourse, and the agreement is that they stay by the rapids. Gramps always follows their scent trail to make sure they didn't touch what's ours."

She would never admit it, but his presence was reassuring, past the natural attraction of the mating bond. He was a solid, unshakable rock while the rest of her world somersaulted around her. He provided a feeling of safety, something she had longed for since the death of her mother. The very same feeling was one she didn't want, because it ruined her attempts to remain distant. It was just her luck, finding a male with whom she had a fully fledged mating bond. She was steadily losing her fight for independence and she couldn't really bring herself to mind.

The woods thinned out, spitting their group out into the open. Three towers rose to loom over the ground, darker shapes in a dark night. The moon was a mere sliver of white in the sky. It offered enough light to make the towers appear menacing. Seven plain boxes dotted the barren site, surrounded by piles of boulders and a few left-behind materials. The entire abandoned construction site reminded her of a ghost town.

Their pace increased as they crossed the open ground. She could tell that the shifters didn't like being so exposed, and while her younger years in the human world wore down some of her wolf instincts, she was still slightly uncomfortable. Levy ran slightly ahead of her, her blue-grey fur made darker by the night. The female was too small to obstruct her view and she could clearly make out Wendy between Freed and Bickslow. The alpha, beta, and Jellal were further front while Nab and Wakaba brought up the back. Their group was small, small enough to show they were confident in their power. She was aware that the majority of the pack's power remained at camp, but the other packs wouldn't know. Their Concourse groups would be as small.

Levy slowed down, dropping back to run beside her. "Each pack chooses one of the smaller buildings as a base of sorts for the Concourse. If it rains, we can sleep inside, but most prefer to stay outside," she said.

"Who's the closest?" she asked. A year and a half spent wandering through the abandoned site had cemented the layout into her mind. She knew the seven building were grouped in semi-circles, four flanking the towers from the east and three from the west. The eastern tower, surrounded by a prickly thicket, was directly in front of them.

"So you're familiar with the place?" Levy sounded surprised. "We always take one of the eastern buildings on the edge. Sabertooth will probably be our neighbor again, and either Blue Pegasus or Mermaid Heel. They don't get along at all, probably because Ichiya and the Trimens keep flirting with the Mermaid Heel females, so every Concourse they split up."

"I have no idea who you're talking about," she said. Natsu growled softly. He had become edgier during Levy's description of the pack rivalry. It was obvious that the presense of Ichiya and the Trimens, whoever they were, didn't appeal to him in the slightest.

"You'll meet them soon enough. If a male tells you something about your parfum and is followed by three hopeless flirts, that's them."

She shot another glance at the glowering male beside her. "I take it Natsu doesn't like them?"

"Freakin' perverts," he muttered.  
"Figures. They hit on all the girls they see," Levy added. Strong trails of foreign scent led towards the buildings. She slowed, struggling to sort through the layers. Natsu noticed her discomfort and paused with her, drawing closer until the mating bond helped her relax.

"That's Sabertooth," he said, taking a deep sniff to check the scents, "Dammit."

"What?"

"Huh. Both commanders are at the meeting," Levy noted.

"Are you expecting one of them to challenge you?" Lucy asked. Natsu gave a curt nod, his eyes slightly unfocused. She figured he was working on reining in the desire to possess and dominate.

"If Sting, the first commander, finds out you're here before the leaders' meeting tomorrow, he'll probably have Rogue go in his place," Levy muttered, "They planned for this."

"But Mira said Sting was interested in some female... Yukino?" Lucy said. Her confusion was mounting with each turn of the conversation.

"Oh, Yukino Agria? Sabertooth's healer?" Levy took another sniff. "She isn't here today, I don't think."

"She's not," Natsu confirmed.

"Well, Sting doesn't necessarily have to claim you. That would be his basis for a challenge, but the real treat is to beat Natsu when he's fighting for a mate. It would be the ultimate victory," Levy explained. The alpha sped up and they lengthened their stride to avoid falling behind. They ran across the plain separating the woods from the site and followed the alpha to a corner building by the eastern tower. One by one, the Concourse group slipped inside. Natsu entered last and Lucy didn't miss the hard stare he sent into the dark, towards the neighboring building, as she waited for him by the arch that was once a door.

Makarov leapt up on a small stack of rubble. "I trust you all have the scent?"

They all nodded. "Good," he said, "Make sure to watch your back and keep an eye out for the scent. Also, expect a challenge for Natsu, most likely from Sabertooth but any pack could step up to the plate. I want at least one wolf with Lucy at all times." He gave Lucy a silencing glance when she tried to protest. "I'm fully aware that you can take care of yourself, but a three on one battle isn't in your favor, is it?"

"No, alpha," Lucy muttered. Natsu pressed against her flank and growled softly, issuing a quiet claim. Nab and Bickslow, standing closest to her, moved away with their ears pressed back.

"Spread out and set up camp. Freed, Bickslow, and Wakaba – you are on guard duty. Decide the shifts between yourselves. We'll all go hunting tomorrow to save time," Erza cut in, taking charge. Makarov slipped outside, quickly followed by the rest of their group. Natsu seemed stuck between letting Lucy out to find bedding or keeping her inside the building.

"If you dare try to keep me here, I will not go hunting with you tomorrow," she hissed. He grumbled something unintelligible and she narrowed her eyes until he backed down. She moved past him and out into the dark, casting a teasing glance over her shoulder.

"I bet I can get more bedding than you," she said. His eyes darkened and a large grin showed his teeth.

"Challenge accepted."

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning brought with it the definite signs of a long and especially harsh winter. Frost coated the grounds in a thick layer of white, turning patches of grass a shade of grey and creeping up trees in prickly strands. There were no clouds, but the air was heavy and cold, pressing down on Lucy's fur until it reached her skin.

"Another bad one is coming up," Natsu said. He didn't seem bothered by the cold as much, but the amount of body heat he radiated with simply abnormal. Lucy moved closed to him to take advantage of the warmth, not missing the smirk that flashed across his face.

"Probably. In human months, it's only October. The snows shouldn't be coming until mid-November, but I wouldn't be surprised if we got snowed in tomorrow," she said. The wind shifted and picked up, bringing with it the scent of living prey. She stilled, moving only her eyes towards the origin of the scent.

A group of deer picked at the grass growing by a small pile of boulders, all five of them mature. The stag was obvious, his crown of antlers standing out as he kept watch over the does. None showed any signs of extra tension. Lucy shifted her position to watch the deer. The stag was large and looking healthy, muscles rippling under a glossy coat. Regardless of the females' states, he would not be the one she and Natsu hunted.

"The doe pressed up against the rocks. You see her?" Natsu muttered. She picked out the deer a gave a tiny nod in reply. "There's something wrong with her shoulder. She's limping and exhausted.

"Doesn't look like she has much time left," Lucy noted. The doe was skinnier than the rest, her injured leg hanging useless. She was tearing at the grass with greed.

"If we take her, the rest should be better off," Natsu said.

Lucy frowned, "I could drive her into the woods. Can you run around fast enough?"

"Yeah. Start moving after me. Herd her towards the two pines."

Lucy didn't reply, choosing to trace possible routes for the hunt. Natsu crouched and shot off. The frost crunched under his feet, loud enough for the deer to hear, but Natsu swung around wide enough to stay hidden by scattered construction materials. Lucy moved forward at an easy walk. The deer shied away and broke into a trot. The injured doe struggled to keep up on three legs. Lucy increased her pace and the group broke up, leaving the doe behind as the healthy deer raced to outrun the danger. Lucy changed course, driving the doe towards Natsu's presumed location. She entered the woods after her and immediately spotted the russet shadow flanking the doe from the left. The wind brought Natsu's scent with it and the doe panicked, picking up desperate speed in a last ditch attempt at survival.

Lucy slowed to a walk as Natsu jumped onto the deer, sending them both rolling until Natsu ended on top. He ripped through the throat with a single bite and the deer jerked twice before falling still. The hunt was over.

"That was nice, at the end there? Most shifters seem attracted to the feet," she said.

"Yeah, well, I've been kicked in the face before. Break a jaw a few times and the feet don't look so nice." Natsu spat out a bloody chunk of the deer's throat. Lucy padded over and prodded the doe's injured shoulder, hearing splintered bone shift under the skin.

"Something had been slammed into the deer. The shoulder's a complete mess," she said. Natsu nodded.

"Must've been a hell of a blow. We'll have to thank the hunter for an easy meal."

"Assuming it tastes good."

"If you don't count the shoulder, the doe was healthy."

"Also exhausted and slightly malnourished," Lucy pointed out. Natsu growled in frustration. "What? I'm following Juvia's advice."

"So you're just going to criticize everything?" he snarled. She could see him fighting his instincts, the steady shaking of his frame betraying his struggle. With the possible challenge hanging over his head, one claw out of line could set him off, and she would lose in a physical battle for dominance against his raw desire. Her best option was to back off.

"No, it's a good catch. I'm sorry," she said, softening her voice to help him calm down. She took a large bite of the stomach, pleased to find the meat still warm. Natsu sat behind her, alert for any unwelcome shifters. She knew he would wait for her to eat her fill before taking any himself. Normally she would butt heads with him about it, saying she didn't need to be provided for and that she could take care of herself, but she didn't want to be claimed by force. That would be too humiliating for a dominant wolf like her and he most likely wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

When she was full, they switched and Natsu tore into the meat like he hadn't eaten for days. His large appetite was also slightly unusual, even for a shifter, but she found herself less and less surprised with every new quirk she learned about. His fur had natural streaks of pink, his teeth were too sharp, and he wasn't afraid of fire - something Gray had explained in great detail and with much scorn. If she included how warm he was, he made up the strangest shifter she had ever met. The pack was full of weird individuals, from females that could drink past what should be possible to males who were certain they were mated with a broom. If the other packs were similar, she wasn't sure her sanity would remain intact for much longer.

Natsu backed away from the deer and snarled, "It's been shot."

"Where?" she asked. Terrifying memories of unseen bullets ripping through flesh and bone rose up and she fought to keep them away. She was sure she would be able to handle looking at the bullets. Natsu scraped away a bloody string of muscle to expose three steel bullets lodged in the shattered shoulder. They weren't silver, they didn't hurt nearly as much, but they looked too similar. A quiet whimper escaped her throat and she backed away from the carcass, her ears flattening and tail tucking in between her hind legs. The bullets stared at her from the deer's body and she could almost feel them burrowing into her side.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, clearly worried, and nuzzled her neck in an attempt to offer comfort. It would've been easier in human form, but there were no clothes nearby and she didn't want to be naked around him. Not yet, anyways. She was glad he took that into account.

She forced her voice to work. "They attacked me at night. I was... I was shot. It hurt," she whispered. He snarled and pressed against her side.

" _They_ aren't here, and I won't let them hurt you," he growled. The amount of hate loaded into the word 'they' was enough to submerge Fairy Tail's camp.

"I know. I know, but I can't forget it," she said. Natsu applied more pressure and steered her away from the carcass, leading her out of the woods. A commanding howl echoed around the construction site.

"We need to head back. Can you handle being with the others?" Natsu asked. She nodded and made herself straighten out. An idea came to mind, a dangerous play, but one that could help her regain stability.

"Natsu, can you chase me?"

He stopped and twisted to look at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I need you to chase me." She didn't wait for a reply. Her strides lengthened until she was running and he took off after her, moving fast enough to stay close but not overtake her. She pushed herself to run faster until the exhilaration of flying over the ground mixed with the pleasure of being followed by her bonded mate. The fear slowly faded away, replaced by the heat in her stomach and the burn of her muscles as they worked to keep up her sprint. For once, she was grateful for the mating bond.

The feeling didn't leave when they slowed to a trot as they neared the rest of the shifters. Erza tossed them sets of clothes and they used the pack's building to shift and change. She had gotten a light blue shirt that fell just past mid-stomach, a pair of worn grey sweats, and a grey sweater. Natsu was in a pair of baggy pants that ended at the knees and a black vest. His red pack mark seemed brighter against the dark fabric.

When she joined Levy and Wendy outside, she didn't miss the blonde male staring at her with interest. The male, who's scent she managed to identify as Sabertooth, reminded her of Natsu, but while her bonded mate, to her, looked like power compressed into a single body, the blonde seemed to be far more relaxed. If he was human, she would've written him off as an arrogant playboy. Natsu noticed the male as well, and the daring glares exchanged between them told her the challenge was expected from the blonde. The heat in her stomach coiled tighter and she took an involuntary step towards Natsu. The blonde frowned at the action.

She was not prepared for Natsu to cup his hand under her chin and thread his fingers through her hair. When he landed a soft kiss on her lips, the heat sparked and flooded her body, overloading her nerves with pleasure. Her eyes slid shut as she drank in the kiss, enjoying every second. She found her arms wrapping around his neck, nails digging into his back in an attempt to get closer. Natsu pulled away and she nearly let out a whine at the loss until she saw his darkened eyes laced with a silent apology. He moved to follow the other leaders into the central tower, throwing a smug grin at the blonde male.

She knew she should've been angry, furious even. Natsu had kissed her to make a claim - the apology told her that much. But the kiss, while being very short, had cut off all reasoning. She had completely forgotten that they had a large audience, that they were in the midst of the Concourse, and that she had been trying to maintain her distance. She had wanted to get as close as possible, to become his and stay that close forever.

Levy called her name and she shook her head to clear away the intruding thoughts. The kiss had been only a claim, nothing more. She couldn't get as close as she wanted. If she let her guard slip, she would have to stay with him and her father would find her. Her father would kill him to break her, to render her helpless as she drowned in grief. No, she had to forget about the kiss and the feelings it had created. She had to stay away.

 **I'll consider myself lucky if I have any nails left after this. SO NERVE WRACKING, even though I'm the writer.**

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **Mira.S - Sweet gestures? I hope I delivered!**

 **Helenezahl - Thanks! I spent lots of time reading up on how wolves fight and crossbreeding that with human tendencies, so I'm really glad you like it!**

 **meiliani - Imagine me squealing in delight... and you'll hit a bullseye.**

 **Flame Dragon Hime - Hunting scenes are terribly hard to write, but when I'm done, it's like a breath of fresh air. I can't have them live on rabbits, can I now?**

 **The 0bservanc3 - Are you sure that you aren't a fortuneteller? Or an empath? :)**

 **Otaku4ever731 - Laxus... is a hard creature to tackle. I'm still deciding.**

 **misssbehavin - The nose knows.**

 **Cheers! 'Till next week, assuming I survive reading Macbeth!**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's a Thursday!**

 **This week has been insane. I managed to sprain my ankle, and the amount of doctors I've seen... the amount of** **treatments... I'll be lucky to fall asleep. Well, I've always got fan fiction, and I have an obsession with a super long pic (my fifth time rereading it, mind you).**

 **I really don't like this chapter. It feels wrong. But I can't edit it, because nothing better comes to mind. If you guys have any corrections or suggestions, please tell me. Or tell me that it's not as bad as I think. You're choice.**

 **I'm having problems coming to term with _103 reviews!_**

 **Big thanks to reviewers sthokatrina, yucie, The 0bservanc3, CheyennaBanana, Phiafairy, taboadayvonne, FlameDragonHime, little-flame1, WeasleyofFairyTail, misssbehavin, Thoreene, StrawberryWing02, Dark Shining Light, Stavroula99, Meawy, ghostbones, and Guest!**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me as I navigate the world of fiction writing!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

The leader's meeting was held on the fourth floor of the central tower. While the rest of the buildings had been left barren after the human builders left, the room the packs used for the meeting had been finished by shifters. A long, roughly carved wooden table stretched across the room, lined with simple chairs. The walls, built to be soundproof, were painted a light greyish blue. A thin off-white rug covered the floor and thick glass had been added to the two windows.

Natsu wanted to reach over and strangle Sabertooth's alpha and beta.

Jiemma and Minerva Orando made up the infamous father-daughter head of Sabertooth. The alpha was giant in his human form, with deeply tanned skin and very pale blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were thickly outlined with black. His body was thickly muscled and his face was square; he looked like he could break through walls. Natsu couldn't see any family resemblance between the alpha and beta. While Jiemma was massive, Minerva was slim and delicate. Her black hair fell to her waist in a straight, glossy wave. She wore a superior smirk as her neutral expression while her father favored an intimidating frown. However, they both had to be in on the challenge plan for it to work, and seeing as Rogue Cheney, the second commander, was at the meeting instead of Sting, they at least agreed with it. Natsu knew that Lucy could take care of herself, but he worried about her. Sting wasn't known for backing off when told to do so.

Kagura Mikazuchi, a female from Mermaid Heel with long, dark purple hair and a manner similar to Erza's, stood to begin the meeting. "Are all leaders assembled?" she asked. No one said anything otherwise, so she kept going. "Mermaid Heel has had a shift of power. Arana Webb is no longer alpha. I, Kagura Mikazuchi, am the new alpha with Milliana as my beta. Arana takes the position of first commander while Risley Law remains as the second commander."

When an alpha was challenged and defeated, they had a chance to remain in the higher four power positions. The day after their removal from position of alpha, they could challenge the beta. If they lost that fight, they could challenge the first commander, and if they lost against the first commander, they could challenge the second commander. Losing all three fights meant the removed alpha was no longer in a position of power. Arana must've lost against Kagura and Milliana but beat Risley, which got her the position of first commander. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he looked over Mermaid Heel's new alpha. Kagura appeared far more confident in her power, which made her and her pack a bigger threat. He knew she was strong enough to stand against Erza.

"I invite the alpha of Lamia Scale to join me in voicing a warning to Fairy Tail," Kagura said. Ooba Babasaama, an elderly she-wolf that led Lamia Scale, left her seat to join her. Makarov leaned forward, his eyes calculating.

"We accuse Fairy Tail of sending a shifter to spy on our packs and territories," Ooba said. "It is against inter-pack law and if it continues, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are fully justified in declaring war."

Natsu stared at the two female alphas. He understood why Kagura would want to go to war: she had to prove her ability as an alpha and there was no better place to do it than a battlefield. But Lamia Scale had been defeated by Fairy Tail in the past. Ooba had to know that she was asking for another beating, nothing else.

"Present your evidence," Makarov replied. There was nothing but a carefully crafted neutrality on his face.

"Multiple patrols have found intruding scents crossing our territory. They enter and exit through your border and each reeks of your stench," Kagura said. Natsu bared his teeth at the insult but kept silent. Erza would skin him alive if he put a toe out of line in a delicate matter like this.

"I fully deny sending a spy into your territory. Furthermore, Fairy Tail has had trouble with intruders as well. An unknown scent that identifies as Sabertooth has crossed our territory to meet with a human by the Concourse grounds," Makarov countered. "It is possible that the shifter moving through your territories rolled in our scent marks to disguise his or her own scent."

"There are no rogues or loners living on the outskirts of our territories with the exception of yours, Makarov," Jiemma interrupted. Natsu didn't miss the knowing look Minerva sent towards Erza, who returned it with a stony gaze. It was near impossible to rattle the scarlet-haired beta.

"The loner in question had lived on the Concourse grounds for no more than a week with plans to move on. She has been claimed by my first commander and will officially join Fairy Tail this evening," Makarov said. The attention shifted to Natsu and he remained impassive. Lucy was his, regardless of what they said.

"It would be easy for you to have her spy on us and then join your pack as a cover," Ooba said.

"Which is ridiculous," Makarov responded. "She was not familiar with our territory boundaries other than the Concourse boundary. Her lack of knowledge was genuine and none of my shifters have broken inter-pack law."

"So you deny having sent spies?" Kagura demanded. Makarov inclined his head.

"Yes."

"I will believe you, Makarov, but only as I have known you for a long time. You have never been the type to deceive. However, if another intruder is connected to your pack, know that we will take appropriate measures," Ooba muttered.

"Of course. I would expect no less," Makarov agreed. Kagura looked less than satisfied, but she kept her mouth shut. Overstepping the boundaries of common courtesy wasn't the best way to lead her first Concourse as alpha. Ooba was far older, so the final say on the matter was hers.

Jiemma took charge of the meeting. "Are there any more announcements from either Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel?" he asked. Both alphas shook their heads. "Sabertooth's first commander, Sting Eucliffe, is issuing a challenge for the right to claim the female loner to the first commander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel."

Erza cleared her throat and Makarov signaled that she had permission to speak. "Where is the first commander of Sabertooth?" she asked. Minerva glared at her. Only alphas spoke during leader meetings unless the beta or commander were given permission. Jiemma gestured with his hand and Minerva leaned forward.

"He declined attending the meeting in favor of becoming better acquainted with his future claim," she drawled. Her tone was provocative and Erza narrowed her eyes in a silent dare, but Natsu quashed the anger and refused to rise to the bait. Attacking Sabertooth's beta would not be a smart move.

"Why are you issuing the claim now rather than at the gathering tonight?" Natsu ground out. Jiemma raised an eyebrow and permitted himself a tiny grin.

"Inter-pack law states that new members must be acknowledged by all the packs to join. Sabertooth's first commander proposes that the female should join the pack of the winner," Jiemma said. Natsu felt his mouth curl into a snarl. He had walked right into that one and the only way to save face was to agree. He hated the murky waters of pack politics. For Lucy, though, he wouldn't hesitate to fight Sabertooth's alpha, not just the first commander.

"I accept the challenge and the terms," he said. Makarov didn't comment, only nodding his agreement. Minerva smiled.

"That is all," Jiemma said. The meeting had barely gone on for an hour and Natsu was raring to get as far away from the damned room as possible. Politics had never been his strong suit, and neither had been patience or diplomacy. If Blue Pegasus didn't have any issues, they could finish up within the next ten minutes and he could go find Sting to kick him in the gut.

A short male with a large stomach and wearing a pink dress rose from his seat to glare at Kagura. Bob, the alpha of Blue Pegasus, was a weird shifter and he unnerved the hell out of Natsu.

"My Trimens report that they were brutally rejected when they tried to visit the lovely females of Mermaid Heel," Bob started. Natsu tuned him out in favor of staring at the window. Kagura gave a heated reply to Bob's accusation and Milliana joined in. Ichiya Kotobuki, Blue Pegasus' beta, said something about parfum and Erza shifted in her chair. Lucy had asked Natsu why leaders' meetings took so long. The fault lay solely with Blue Pegasus.

His thoughts drifted to the kiss he'd stolen from her. The response he'd gotten had been unexpected. He could still feel her nails digging into his back. He was aware of the reactions the mating bond pulled from her, but he hadn't expected her to look so desperate when he broke the kiss.

He just hoped his rash decision hadn't ripped up their slowly growing relationship.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy wished the leaders' meeting would hurry up and end so Natsu could remove the blonde shifter glued to her side. She had planned to send him running with a well-placed blow to the jaw that he didn't seem prepared for, but Levy had quietly informed her that fighting outside of challenges was forbidden at the Concourse after teasing Lucy so that her face bordered on crimson.

Sting Eucliffe, as the blonde had introduced himself, relentlessly followed her around and acted like she was already his. He made meeting other shifters very difficult. When Eve Tearm, the unexplained third commander of Blue Pegasus, tried to talk with her, Sting growled in warning. Lucy stared him down in a challenge of dominance, ending with her victory, and learned more about the Trimens than she wanted to in the conversation with Eve that followed.

"You know, beautiful, I plan to challenge Natsu this evening," Sting said. His voice carried layers of arrogance that matched her initial impression of him without a fault. "I'm sure my alpha and beta will be able to guide him into accepting some special terms."

"Care to enlighten me?" she asked. In the four days she'd known him, Natsu didn't strike her as someone who was exceptionally brilliant or cunning. He won his conflicts with brute force rather than wit and backing him into a corner in pack politics should be laughably easy. Keeping him in that corner was a different matter altogether.

"You don't have the mark of Fairy Tail yet," Sting began smugly, "so my challenge will extend to cover the victor's gains. When I win, you will have to join Sabertooth."

Lucy recalled Makarov telling her about the mark. "You're assuming an awful lot."

"Please. I'm strong enough to defeat him. Do you doubt me?" He flexed his bicep. The muscle bulged and she fought the urge to look away.

"Of course I do. Can you maintain some distance? I would like to meet members of other packs and you're making that very hard," she said. A beautiful female waved to her and moved closer when Lucy waved back. Blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her bangs were tucked behind her ears. She wore a delicate pale purple dress with a white sash around the waist. Golden jewelry hung on her neck and wrists, something rare for shifters - few could tolerate the feel of the metal. A blue mark on her left shoulder identified her as part of Blue Pegasus.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus."

"Lucy Heartfilia with Fairy Tail," Lucy replied. Jenny beamed at her, showing very white teeth.

"Is Mirajane here?" Jenny asked. To her credit, she thoroughly ignored Sting and his territorial growl.

"No. Why?"

Jenny flicked her hand. The bracelets clinked. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to challenge her. We never got to finish our modeling contest from last time."

"Modeling contest?" Lucy echoed. Jenny's smile widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It was so much fun! I was definitely winning until a few males decided they were too immature to handle it," she said. Lucy tried to muster up a smile. She could imagine Mirajane modeling in the human world with ease, but she had problems doing the same for a challenge.

"I though challenges were fights?" she said instead.

"Normal challenges, yes," Wendy joined their conversation, "but the alphas made an exception."

"I bet they were glad they did," Jenny winked and strolled away. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"It was terrible," she informed Lucy. "The unmated males were going insane."

"We were not," Sting muttered.

Wendy grinned, "Only Natsu managed to keep his pants on."

"He had drool on his face," Sting interjected, his tone becoming threatening.

"He fell asleep during the challenges," Wendy forced out through clenched teeth, "while you looked like a starving puppy staring at a steak."

Lucy smirked. She knew all too well how Natsu drooled in his sleep - it usually ended up in her fur, after all. Wendy was winning the argument and Sting's eyes told her than he knew it.

"Shut it." Sting bared his teeth in a snarl. It disfigured his face and made the scar crossing his eyebrow more prominent. When Natsu snarled, he looked dangerous. Sting just looked insulted.

Lucy clamped her hand on his shoulder as shoved him away from her packmate. "Watch where you're stepping," she told him.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked, voice low.

"I don't have to. You'll have your ass handed to you later anyways. If I were you, I'd be scraping up my strength for the fight," she spat.

Suddenly, his face split into a large grin. "You have to kiss me," he said.

Lucy recoiled and removed her hand from his shoulder as if burned. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me. Natsu kissed you, and for our fight to be fair, you have to kiss me as well."

"That," she said, "is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Wendy stared at Sting as if he'd grown a second head. Sting ignored the blue-haired girl and moved towards Lucy, his hands reaching for her face. She ducked and backed away. He followed her, eyes fixed on her lips. Shifters began to gather around them, interested in the commotion. Lucy wracked her brain for a way out of the situation without punching Sting and found none. She lifted her chin and challenged Sting with a dominant stare, which he returned.

"If you come closer, I will punch you," she told him. He grinned carelessly.

"That's against pack law," he said.

"I'd be defending myself from a pushover and a pervert. I'm sure an exception can be made," she shot back. Someone in the crowd snickered and Sting took a moment to send a dark glare in their direction. The snickering quickly died away.

Her mating bond sent a wave of warmth through her body and she sighed right before a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to its owner. Sting's eyes darkened in anger.

"If she doesn't punch you, I will," Natsu growled, "Think of it as me accepting your challenge."

"Count on it, Dragneel," Sting snarled.

"Enough." Erza stepped between them, her eyes holding a dangerous gleam. More than a few of the surrounding shifters lowered their chins. "You will wait until the gathering tonight to make well on your threats."

"Yes, beta," Natsu said. Sting only nodded in submission. Lucy felt Natsu's hand shift to the small of her back as he led her away from the rival male and towards Fairy Tail's building. He was showing off his claim again, and the heat that ate away at her insides at the realization made her reckless. They rounded the corner and she turned to face him, pulling his face down so she could land a kiss. He stilled for a small moment before eagerly responding, his tongue sweeping across her lower lip. She opened up just enough to make him think he had a chance before pulling away. His eyes were dark and a low, possessive growl left his throat.

"That was payback," she whispered.

"You're making it very hard to keep my promise," he murmured. She needed a moment to remember what he was talking about, but when she did, it warmed her to know that he truly cared about her interests. He could have taken her right there, effectively making the challenge void, but he held himself back and, for that, she was grateful. It made her feel treasured rather than simply needed.

"Think of it as motivation to win your fight," she said. His eyes darkened further and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"I might even do it again if you win," she added. If he continued to look at her with barely hidden lust clouding his eyes, she would kiss him on the spot.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Lucy," he said, drawing out her name as if he wanted to savor the way in rolled off his tongue. The heat was scorching her, converting her restraint into need. She would have to pause the 'game' if she wanted to win.

"I'd call it a test. I'll admit that I enjoy being with you, but I come with dangerous ties. I don't want you and the pack to be caught in the crossfire."

"Did you tell Erza and Gramps?"

"Yes. When we return home, I'll tell you too," she promised. He growled gently in acknowledgement and pulled her close before letting her go. The hard panes of his muscles pressed against her back. When she was with him, her father couldn't touch her. She wasn't worrying about what would happen when she was found. Her greatest concern was how much longer she'd be able to resist the bond while he picked apart her barriers with little gestures that warmed her heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was well past its highest point when Makarov called the shifters to the gathering. Lucy found a spot on top of a pile of wooden planks where the weak sunlight managed to provide a sliver of warmth. Natsu helped her push aside the topmost planks to reveal the ones underneath so that she didn't have to sit on soggy wood and, before long, she was joined by females from other packs. They had all shifted into their wolf forms since fur made for better protection against the evening chill, and Lucy had noticed that her shifts were faster when Natsu let her lean on him to regain stability.

Mermaid Heel announced a large dark grey female, Kagura Mikazuchi, as their new alpha and a slim light brown female as beta. Natsu had been explaining how shifts in power worked when Kagura challenged Erza to a timed match, and Fairy Tail's beta readily accepted. The two females matched each other in size and, from a glance, their strength appeared similar. As their fight began, Lucy found herself holding her breath.

When Natsu fought, he relied more on his strength to overpower his opponents. Lucy had watched enough fights between him and various other pack members, mostly Gray, to notice Natsu's preferences in battle. Gray liked to alternate between sharp jabs and long swipes in random patterns, remaining unpredictable. Evergreen fought similarly Natsu, relying on surprising her opponents with unexpected strength. Levy used her small size to slip around attacks and nip at weak spots that were left unguarded. Gajeel muscled his opponents into submission. Mirajane needed only to glare for any shifter brave enough to stand against her to drop to the floor in fear. Fairy Tail's shifters all had their own ways of fighting, but Erza - Erza was in a class of her own.

She was _fast_. Her size hid incredible speed that she used from the very beginning, and her control was flawless. Each hit was planned to be devastating yet conservative so as to not weaken her defenses. There were no slip-ups or mistakes in her attacks. Erza struck quickly and drew back to avoid taking a blow before returning to land another one.

Kagura matched her blow-for-blow, making the fight breathtaking.

"Remind me to never provoke her," Lucy muttured.

"Same," Natsu said. She sneaked a glance at him and nearly choked on a snicker. His ears had fallen slightly back and he looked ready to flee, the fur on his neck rising.

"You should know better by now."

"Tell that to Gray."

"I'm sure Juvia reminds him every so often." Lucy prodded his shoulder with a paw. "You look terrified."

Natsu took a moment to regain his composure. "You'd be terrified too if you had spent several years on the receiving end of those attacks."

Levy moved closer to join their quiet conversation, her eyes locked on the sparring females. Erza bit at Kagura's scruff, missing by a hair, and Kagura scratched her side.

"You know, Erza likes using swords in her human form. She even has a collection," Levy muttered. Kagura managed to force Erza into a roll, but the russet female ended on top right as Makarov called time. The females stepped apart and the shifters watching all seemed to let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Neither Erza nor Kagura looked to be ruffled by their spar.

"I feel very bad for the shifter that ends up fighting her," Lucy murmured. Erza wielding a sword was an image that came easily and thoroughly terrified her.

Sting strolled into the challenge clearing as the females left, inclining his head to them as they passed. His voice was confident. "I, Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, challenge Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail for the claim on Lucy Heartfilia with the additional condition of the female joining the pack of the winner."

Lucy knew about the terms. Sting himself had told her and Natsu had confirmed them, but hearing them announced didn't lessen the blow to her dominance. She was being fought over like a prized pelt and she hated it, but she forced herself to stay silent. No matter who won, and she was certain it would be her bonded mate, they would find her firm in staying independent.

"I accept." Natsu prowled into the clearing to join the pale yellow wolf. Lucy could see the tension in his shoulders as he moved, the power he controlled clearly visible. A quiet murmur arose from the audience; the shifters could all see the rivalry between the two males. Challenging a wolf's right to a claim was a blatant insult to the male's ability to protect his family. For a shifter, losing was not an option.

Jiemma and Makarov sat on the edge of the clearing, Sabertooth's alpha dwarfing the older shifter. "The terms are accepted. Do not aim to kill. You may begin," Jiemma announced.

Natsu and Sting froze, holding a contest of dominance, before Sting broke eye contact and shot forward to attack.

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **ghostbones: Yeah, it seems like all supernaturals just get dumped together. Maybe I should think about writing a vamp fic...**

 **Meawy: Thank you so much!**

 **Stavroula99: Fight? Oh yes. Mate? Teehee... hell yes! Just maybe a teeny bit later.**

 **Dark Shining Light: Thanks!**

 **Thoreene: I'm glad you like it! (And I hope I don't accidentally butcher anything... that'd just be terribly bloody and sad)**

 **Misssbehavin: You can run, Lucy dearest, but you can't hide.**

 **yucie: I reread your comment and it makes me giggle every time. :)**

* * *

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **See y'all next week! Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heya! 'Tis a Thursday!**

 **This one's a bit short, but the previous couple have been longer than normal, so I guess this one's average?**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this one. We have the long-awaited battle, and tell me if I did it justice.**

 **Thanks to reviewers AwareArabian, taboadayvonne, o0vicarious-living0o, Meawy, UnderratedOver, Starry Blonde, ashcator2002, NaluLuva23, KkMarie9005, Phiafairy, Fallenxes, Stavroula99, ghostbones, misssbehavin,ToastedWeirdBrain, little-flame1, MarSofTheGalaxies, sthokatrina,** **Sanspree, The 0bservanc3, Helenezahl, FlameDragonHime, and Guest! 23 reviews! It's a new record, and all I can say is that you are amazing! Humongous thanks to those who keep reviewing!**

 **If you guys ask big questions, I'll PM the answers (assuming I have them)!**

 **Big reminder, cause I've got questions about it. I UPDATE EVERY THURSDAY!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~BrennaCoris**

* * *

Natsu wasn't prepared for Sting to drop the dominant stare so quickly. It was customary for dominant shifters to try and stare their opponent into submission during a challenge, and willingly losing the first part of the fight was unheard of. So when Sting's eyes suddenly shifted down and he lunged forward, Natsu was forced to take up a defensive stance.

Jaws snapped at his throat and face. There was little aiming in Sting's attack, only quick repetition that left no openings. Natsu jerked back to avoid loosing an eye and swiped at the commander's cheek. His paw curled to let the claws rip through soft flesh. Sting snarled and drew back, momentarily pausing to deal with the pain no doubt coursing through his jaw. A mauled cheek hurt and a single shift wouldn't be enough to heal it.

Natsu used the moment to shift into offensive, rearing up and slamming his front paws onto Sting's shoulders, but the yellow wolf anticipated the move. Sting managed to catch Natsu's shoulder in this teeth and used it to shove off one of his paws. They stumbled in a tight circle, trying to outmuscle and dislodge each other's grip.

"Why haven't you mated?" Sting forced out through clenched teeth. The words were torn up by harsh breaths.

"Because," Natsu began, gaining another small step, "she asked for time."

Sting scoffed, jerking his head to the side in a very human gesture that left his neck exposed for a short moment. Natsu lunged forward, quickly overpowering a surprised Sting, and bit down on the side of his neck. Sting pulled back and the skin tore, but the time it took Natsu to spit out the skin caught on his teeth was enough to for him to drag his claws across Natsu's forehead. Blood dripped into his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy bit back a panicked whine as Sting landed a blow above the eyes. It wouldn't be overly painful, but blood in the eye was one of the worst distractions. Natsu didn't appear affected by the mating bond, remaining completely focused on his opponent and the shifting of the fight. He shook his head every so often to clear his vision. Sting continued to push forward, nicking Natsu's shoulder and side more than once, but he wasn't able to force Natsu into a completely defensive position. The russet wolf rammed into Sting's ribcage and they went into a messy roll. Lucy could hear the snap as their jaws slammed shut with devastating force.

She had a hard time staying in place. The mating bond was working hard to convince her to go and tear the yellow wolf apart for placing her and Natsu's partnership in danger. Each hit that landed made her want to wince. Her eyes remained glued to her bonded mate, and she didn't miss the confident smirk he sent in her direction before forcing Sting into another roll. Natsu ended on top, his claws sinking into Sting's chest. A muscle in Sting's neck strained enough to be visible through his fur as he fought to shove Natsu off. Beside her, Levy tensed in shock

"No way..." Levy murmured. Nervousness saturated her scent and dripped from her voice.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Something Minerva said, if I heard correctly. Do you know about the half-form?" Levy's eyes were wide and her canines caught her lower lip as she stared at Sabertooth's beta. Lucy felt her worry increase to a point it hadn't reached in months.

A half-form was a shift caught perfectly in the middle, when the body was still working on rearranging its features from one form to another. It differed for each shifter, but most ended up more humanoid in shape. Half-forms were always grotesque and terrifying, the different part of the body refusing to fit together proportionally. They also bit out chunks of energy and required tremendous amounts of focus and power to maintain. If Sting used a half-form during the battle, it would speak volumes about his capabilities. Natsu wouldn't be expected to win unless he could hold one too.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the fight progressed, Natsu's wariness increased. Sting began slowing down, choosing to pull back to avoid most attacks rather than blocking them. It was too early for him to be tired, which left very few options. He could be saving his strength. He could aim to surprise with a sudden burst of energy. Natsu had a hard time coming up with anything else.

Sting pushed him into a third roll. Natsu grunted as the yellow wolf's weight crashed against his side and flattened him. The muscles in his hind legs burned as he shoved him off. Sting overbalanced and fell, much like Lucy had during their spar. Natsu moved to pin the challenger on his back, his strides long and confident. The mass of yellow fur convulsed. His limbs jerked, rearranging themselves into a humanoid form. Fur shrank back and the paws extended. Natsu bared his teeth and leaped, hoping to get a strong hold before Sting managed to get himself together.

Sting cut the shift off and rolled to the side. Natsu snapped at empty air, his claws leaving tracks in the dirt as he skidded. A furry, misshapen fist slammed into his ribs and he flew to the side. A couple wolves from Blue Pegasus scrambled out of the way. He crashed to the ground outside of the clearing and hauled himself to his feet. Pain flooded his side.

The half-form that was Sting leered at him, a triumphant grin curling thin black lips. Fangs too big for his mouth distorted the expression. His facial features were that of a wolf, his eyes were human. Short yellow fur covered his body. Too-wide shoulders jutted out and dwarfed narrow hips, his arms bent and clawed fingers reaching almost to his knees. His spine was bent, letting his upper body hang. His legs refused to straighten and his knees turned outwards, lining up with large feet that were an ugly cross of a human heel and a wolf paw. Corded muscles bulged, thickening his limbs and concealing his neck. Long claws scraped at the dirt.

Sting resembled a nightmarish version of the bipedal wolf Natsu had seen on the cover of a children's book in the human town.

The audience had become silent. Natsu was aware of Lucy's stare on him, and if she kept it up, she was going to burn holes in his pelt. He could also sense the expectation coming from Erza and Makarov. They both knew he could hold a half-form, but his ribs throbbed and he doubted the shift would be fast enough. Any hits that landed while his body was rearranging itself would guarantee his loss while forcing the shift to speed up would take too much energy.

At least, in theory, he should be faster and more agile than Sting's half-form.

Sting lumbered towards him, moving into a heavy trot. His lips drew back in an ugly snarl and a low growl rolled between them. He was at least twice the height of his normal wolf form. Natsu waited for him to near before darting around, planning to attack from behind. Another fist rammed into his shoulder, Sting having spun around with unexpected speed and coordination. Natsu swore as a dull crack reached his ears and pain flared in his upper back. Porlyusica would skin him alive, because there was no way a couple of shifts would be able to heal more than one broken bone on their own.

Sting laughed, a ragged, torn up snarl leaving his throat. He spread his furry hand on the ground and lashed out with a crooked leg, angling up at the last moment to catch Natsu's injured shoulder as he tried to leap clear of the attack. Lengthened claws shredded his neck and Sting's heel dug into his shoulder joint. The leg didn't support his landing. His jaw slammed against a rock and the world spun. More pain curled in his chest as he forced himself to his feet, balancing on three legs. Raw anger laced with desperation flooded his control and he found himself shifting, his mind focused on a single thought.

Lucy was being threatened, and he would keep finding the power to fight until she was safe.

The half-form he took on was as much of a surprise to him as it was to his alpha and beta. Standing on four paws, his body was larger than usual and he reached to Sting's stomach, but if he reared up, he would have no problem swiping at the face. The pain in the shoulder lessened to a dull, bearable throb. His jaw didn't close properly, much like a regular half-form, and his hips didn't like moving on four legs, but he was still shaped like a wolf.

He lunged, his claws tearing through the soft skin of Sting's abdomen. The half-form snarled in pain and dealt a blow to the lower spine that should've been crippling, but Natsu barely felt it. He darted around, his longer legs increasing his speed, and bit the back of Sting's knee. The joint buckled as he ripped out a large chunk and Sting was forced to move his weight to the other leg. Natsu leaped at his chest and forced him to the ground, his paw on the throat. Sting's claws scraped at his back and sides, leaving long, stinging gashes. A sudden punch aimed at the injured shoulder gave him a pause as pain flared to life, but Natsu didn't stop applying pressure to Sting's throat until his movements softened. He moved his hind leg until the claws touched Sting's chest and the yellow wolf stilled. If Natsu chose to, he could rip the half-form apart.

Sting flattened his ears and gave a soft, barely audible whine.

"The battle goes to Natsu Dragneel, first commander of Fairy Tail," Makarov announced, "and Lucy Heartfilia is now an official member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu's packmates howled in celebration, joined by a few members from other packs, while Sabertooth stayed silent. Jiemma's scowl was on par with Mirajane's when she was furious. Sting released his half-form and limped towards his pack before curling up and licking his wounds. Only his twin moved to help him. The rest of Sabertooth watched in cold, detached contempt, as if they couldn't believe someone who lost was part of their pack. Natsu would've limped away too if he hadn't been dragged off by a snarling Lucy, his half-form fading as she pulled him away. When the shift was over, he swayed from exhaustion.

She let him lean on her shoulder for support as he kept his injured leg above ground, steering him towards a slightly more secluded corner. Choice words were growled under her breath, ranging from insults to death threats. He would have to keep her away from Sting in the near future.

"Did you have fun? You seemed to be enjoying yourself," she muttered.

"Yep! Sting really packs a punch."  
"I can see that. You look like you got dragged through hell backwards," she said.

He winced as his bad paw hit the ground. "Do you think shifting will be enough?"

"Oh, no." Her eyes held an amused gleam and he swallowed. "You'll be spending plenty of quality time with Porlyusica."

"Lucy! Your pack mark?" Levy called.

"Coming!" Lucy bumped her nose against his. "You. Stay here and don't manage to die before I get back. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She snorted and trotted over to the alpha, her tail high. All five alphas waited for her in the clearing, their betas forming a line behind them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, claimed by Natsu Dragneel, you are accepted by Fairy Tail. As a member of a pack, you must uphold shapeshifter law. Your loyalty must be, first and foremost, to your pack. You may not conspire with other packs, groups, or individuals to harm your pack in any way. You must be willing to fight for your pack, even at the cost of your life. Do you accept the terms?"

"I do," Lucy said.

"Where would you like your pack mark?"

She held out her paw and Erza applied the seal. It burned away her fur and left a light pink imprint of the mark on her skin. The fur would heal, but shifting would not erase the mark.

"You are now Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," Makarov annouced. The wolves let loose howls of celebration and Lucy joined them, her head tipped back and eyes closed.

Natsu watched her with pride and a slight longing. She looked beautiful, with some of his blood smeared on her side, her head thrown back as she howled with her new packmates, and the setting sun turning her fur a shade of gold. Now that Concourse was over, he had all the time she needed.

She cut off her howl and padded over to him, her eyes warm. "You still in one piece?"

He scoffed. "Of course. Are you waiting for me to fall apart?"

"You look ready to hibernate."

"Only Elfman does that," he protested.

"Uh-huh, sure. If I didn't drag you out in the morning, you wouldn't leave camp."

"Told you I've got you to manage me."

It took her a moment to remember the moment he was talking about, and when she did, she rolled her eyes. "Please. I think that's Erza's job."

"Really?" He leaned closer, choosing to ignore that pain in his shoulder and ribs. She didn't miss the barely suppressed wince and closed the distance for him.

"Really. Now, clean youself up before Wendy comes over." She licked his muzzle.

"Is that the kiss you promised me?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"Maybe?"

He released a growly laugh. She would give him a real kiss, he would make sure of that, just a bit later. First he had to see what Wendy could save before Porlyusica flayed him alive.

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **Helenezahl: I like to consider myself mean, curveballs or no. :)**

 **sthokatrina: I live to be evil. It's pretty fun. :)**

 **misssbehavin: Let's see how high that desperation meter can go, shall we?**

 **ghostbones: Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **NaluLuva23: Every Thursday!**

 **ashcator2002: *blushes***

 **Starry Blonde: I wish they were more frequent too, but I have a habit of never catching up on late work. If I don't have a reasonable deadline, it'll never happen. Maybe once jail (school) is out I'll post more often. *crosses fingers***

 **Meawy: So long as you don't ambush me, I'm all for a partnership!**

 **See ya'll next Thursday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heya!**

 **I'm sorry the updates are coming so late, but I get home around ten.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers divergent demigod 1234, Juvia, Guest, little-flame1, Phiafairy, Guest, PalmerBaller18, KkMarie9005, FlameDragonHime, HeavensSetFire, Helenezahl, yucie, sthokatrina, Dark Shining Light, and !**

 **There won't be a Reviewer's Corner today. Sorry!**

 **See ya'll next week, and let me know how I did!**

 **Cheers, ~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

The morning greeted them with a fresh wave of icy air. Thick clouds covered the horizon and frost turned the grass a shade of dead grey. Lucy stood with her back to the harsh wind, watching the woods. No prey dared showed itself, as if sensing her intention.

"Lucy, I'm hungry," Natsu whined, limping out of the building to join her. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you, four shifts was pushing it. Now you're tired and hungry and there's no food," she said. Shifting combined with Wendy's efforts healed his cracked ribs, but the shoulder had been shattered by Sting's blow. Wendy guessed at least ten shifts would be needed for the pain to dull on its own, and then more shifting to restore strength and mobility. Lucy was more worried about Porlyusica – no one had contradicted Natsu when he said the healer would skin him alive.

"Porlyusica will kill me!"

"She'll be angrier if you don't make it back because you were too tired."

"I'll make it," Natsu muttered. He set his injured paw on the ground and winced.

"Natsu, don't push the leg," Erza said, joining the conversation. The beta turned to Lucy, "No luck?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing."

"Let's hope the wind softens up. It'll be easier to hunt and some prey should come out." Erza twisted to glance at the building. "They're almost ready to go."

The rest of the Concourse group emerged from the building, with Wendy between Jellal and Bickslow. She was the weakest of the group, with the least training, and incredibly valuable as a healer. Her safety, as the alpha had stressed, was their highest priority in the face of Mermaid Heel's and Lamia Scale's war threats until they were back at camp.

"Stay alert until we pass the training ground," Makarov said, "Freed and Levy, watch the first commander."

"I don't need a guard," Natsu protested. Lucy cuffed his ear.

"You," She poked his muzzle with her nose. "can barely walk, and if we get attacked, you're stubborn enough to be a problems. Shut up and let Levy and Freed do their job."

Natsu lost their silent contest of dominance.

"Fine," he muttered, and leaned closer, "But you owe me two kisses."

Warmth curled in her stomach as she recalled their previous two kisses, the way she burned up when he asked for entry, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. She wouldn't mind giving him as many kisses as he wanted, but she would never admit it.

"Maybe," she replied instead. Natsu growled softly, a challenge to oppose him, and a shock ran through her. It was like the chase all over again, but on different ground.

"Hurry up," Erza said, "We're already slow as it is. If we want to make it back before dark, we must leave now."

Lucy padded along beside her bonded mate, watching him carefully for signs of pain. She hated it when his features were twisted in a grimace that she could do nothing about. Aside from that, her shoulder was uncomfortable, like an echo of Natsu's injury. She didn't know how to explain the ache or occasional throb, which concerned her.

They entered the woods, quickly passing the border, and the tension that Lucy barely noticed any more slowly faded away, replaced by familiarity as the pack wolves took comfort in being in their territory. Lucy ran between Natsu and Levy, moving closer to the she-wolf as she remembered their conversation before the Concourse.

"You said you had a full mating bond, right?" she asked, keeping her voice low. Shifters didn't eavesdrop on nearby conversations on purpose; they just couldn't lessen the range of their hearing.

"Yeah. Something bothering you?" Levy matched her tone.

"I'm getting an ache in my shoulder, same place as Natsu. Could that be—"

"Because of the bond?" Levy interrupted, grinning teasingly when Lucy growled in irritation. "Probably. Full bonds are rare, and their effects are different. Only the increased attraction is guaranteed."

"But wouldn't this have shown up earlier? Why now?"

"My best guess is that you've started to willingly explore the relationship. I mean, you technically fought for Natsu when Evergreen challenged you, and then he fought for you against Sting. You guys kissed, probably more than that one time by now. You're constantly laying claims on each other, and the bond is trying to…" Levy paused for a short moment, her ears flicking, "help you along."

"Lovely," Lucy grumbled. "Next time the idiot gets into a fight, I'll be getting part of the payback."

"Who're you callin' an idiot?" Natsu demanded indignantly, limping closer.

Lucy sighed. "Most definitely not you, because there's no way you'd get into a fight with an injury like that."

"Even if I did—"

"Which you will," Levy put in.

"—I'd still win," Natsu finished, baring his teeth in a grin.

"No. No fighting for you, or you won't get your—" Lucy cut herself off before she could prove the point Levy had just made, but judging by Levy's snickers, the she-wolf already knew what she was about to say. Natsu's pleading stare only made it harder to remain composed.

"I mean it, Natsu," Lucy said. He obviously knew what was at stake, and it made her happy to know he enjoyed the kisses at least as much as she did. They kept moving for some time in comfortable silence.

The wind died down and subtly shifted, bringing with it the smell of rabbit. Lucy knew she wasn't the only one to pause and stare in the direction of the scent, but Wakaba was the one tasked with hunting. Natsu let out a longing whine and Lucy swore she heard his stomach growl.

A pale yellow blur shot out of the brush, its powerful hind legs propelling it straight into Lucy's striking range. Wakaba crashed through the underbrush and barreled into Bickslow, knocking them both over. Lucy lunged forward and snapped at the small body, her teeth ripping into its side. The rabbit's momentum carried it off the ground and she slammed it against the dirt, biting its neck. A ominously familiar smell, slightly bitter, rose up from the body.

"Nice catch, Lucy," Freed commented. The alpha nodded in agreement.

"Natsu, eat. You need it for a shift," Erza said.

"Wait." Lucy sniffed the rabbit, her chest tightening in worry and instinctual fear.

"Is it poisoned?" Makarov asked. Lucy shook her head, following Wakaba's trail or trampled undergrowth. Dread rose up and lodged in her throat.

"Wolfsbane," she spat. When the pack wolves gave her blank stares, she elaborated, "It's a chemical my father developed that disguises scent. He used it to hide my shapeshifter abilities from other shifters. There's a ton of it here."

"Ugh," Levy grimaced. "It smells terrible."

"Where does it lead?" the alpha demanded. Lucy circled the dump site, coming up with a fainter trail leading into the deeper woods.

"There's a trail here, heading into the wood." She indicated with a jerk of her head. Understanding came a bit late, but it was accompanied by a wave of cold worry. "Isn't that where the camp is?"

A wolf howl rang out, long and desperate. The alpha snarled, "Natsu, eat and shift. You'll run. The camp's under attack."

Natsu swallowed the rabbit and quickly shifted, slipping into a pair of baggy pants that Nab threw him before taking off at a run. Lucy stayed close, using his presence to keep her emotions under check. The discomfort in her shoulder grew into a dull ache. Did her father find her? It was too soon, it had to be, but she had nothing to prove that it wasn't him.

No one payed attention to the undergrowth tugging at their fur. The alpha and beta ran in front, Wendy and her guards directly behind them. Another howl cut across their ragged breathing and they picked up pace.

The clearing with the entrance to the camp came into view and Lucy's worst suspicions were confirmed. Two men and one woman, all in dark red uniforms, formed a small half-circle around the entrance to the camp. As soon as the shifters came into view, the woman hefted a thick club. One of the men swore. Both pulled out two long knives, gripping the hilts with some skill. They paused at the sight of Natsu and wasted precious seconds staring as the first commander shifted into his wolf form, completely ignoring his shoulder. Barks, snarls, and human shouts came from the camp.

"Holy shit! Did he just—" one of the men began, only to be cut off as Bickslow flattened him. The other was attacked by Freed while Nab charge the woman. The rest of the Concourse group weaved around the humans and slipped into camp. A snarl tore from Lucy's throat as she quickly surveyed the battleground she could have almost called home.

Men and women in red uniforms were locked in battle with wolves, their weapons leaving their marks. At least half used long, rough clubs like the woman at the entrance, but many had knives. Two men stood on the alpha's ledge, overlooking the battle, and the guns in their hands made Lucy's blood run cold. A long distance weapon put the shifters at a large disadvantage while the ledge was difficult to take by surprise.

"Lucy! Guard the mothers' den!" Erza ordered, leaping into the battle. Lucy sprinted around the edges of camp, snapping violently at any who tried to stop her. A wail came from the den, followed by a faint trace of blood. Half the lichen was torn away and Lucy could easily make out Porlyusica's form. Another wolf lay on the ground, convulsions gripping their limbs. Gray stood guard outside. His fur was bloody and his sides heaved, but he leaped at anyone who came too close and nearly tore them apart.

Juvia had to be giving birth.

Lucy snarled at a woman that tried to slip a knife between her ribs and bit down on her wrist, dislocating the arm with a harsh tug. Metal sliced through her scruff, leaving behind a trail of agonizing pain. She recognized the touch of silver and crouched, pulling on the arm. The woman screamed and Lucy leaped at her chest, pushing her flat on her back. Lucy's claws tore into the woman's skin. It didn't take long for her to pass out.

"About time you got back here," Gray said, spitting out blood. His left eye was swollen shut and his cheek puffed out.

"How long?" she asked.

"Not that long. Took us by surprise." He cast a worried glance at the mothers' den as Juvia let out a wail.

"Is she alright?" Lucy bared her teeth at a man who came too close and he flinched away. His shirt was gone and his stomach was a bloody mess.

"Yeah. Worst time to give birth, though," Gray said. He tried to sound relaxed, by Lucy could easily hear the panic in his voice. A million things could go wrong, and if Juvia didn't survive the attack, he would never forgive himself.

"She'll be fine, Gray. Protect her, and she'll be fine," Lucy said. Gray nodded and snarled at the next unfortunate idiot who dared to challenge him. Lucy swiped at the nearest human, ripping through their thigh. Her scruff burned, accompanied by a dull throb in the shoulder and ribs. A tiny click, barely heard over the noise of the battle, had ice running through her veins. She would know that quiet sound anywhere. It meant certain pain, possible death, and always posed a danger.

The safety of a gun being released.

Her gaze swiveled towards the two men on the ledge. One was layered in muscle, solidly built, with a square face and close-cropped hair. His partner had a more tailored air to him, reminding her of the people her father associated with. She couldn't see his face, but the jaw was softer and his hair fell to his shoulders in loose curls. His posture was straighter and more dignified. He moved leisurely, as if watching a bloodbath was something he did as a pastime, but his movement lacked the grace of a trained fighter. If Lucy had to guess, the gun was his only line of defense.

The fighter raised his gun and aimed at the mothers' den. His face was impassive; he wouldn't blink twice at murdering a mother and her nearly-born children. He shifted the gun, as if following a moving target, and suddenly Lucy realized who he was aiming for. Gray was a far bigger threat than two occupied she-wolves hiding in a den. He carved through his opponents with complete disregard for his own injuries. If he was taken out by the gunshot, the pack would lose a valuable fighter, and the attackers still outnumbered the wolves two to one.

A pile of russet tumbled into the way. Lucy instantly recognized Natsu and snarled at him to move, but if he had heard, he didn't do as she asked. Instead, he flattened his opponent and bit down on their shoulder. The skin over his ribs was deeply torn, but he didn't notice. She realized that, for whatever reason, she was feeling his pain. Did he feel hers?

Lucy ran towards her idiot of a mate, the bond pushing her to keep him safe. He raked his opponent's stomach and looked up at her questioningly, yelping in surprise when she shoved him aside. The shot echoed in the hollow. Fire spread through her gut and her legs gave out as she curled in on herself, softly whining from the pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu roared, slamming his paw into his opponent's face to ensure his win and desperately nudging her side. "Shift! Lucy, shift!"

"No." She struggled to get the word out. "I can't…"

"Please! Just shift!" He barked out the order and she followed it despite herself, pulling through as fast as her body would allow. She knew it was a bad idea, because it left her vulnerable. As a human, she was weak. She couldn't fight beyond basic, instinctive responses. Two more cracks slapped her ears and she cringed. The shift hurt far more than it should have. Lucy curled tighter, shielding her naked body from the people around her. Pain swirled around inside, jumping from her shoulders to her hips and shooting into her paws.

"Into the den, Lucy. Now." Wendy's voice barely reached her through the cloud of pain. A cover was thrown over her and she blindly reached for Wendy, using the wolf for support as she rose and stumbled out of direct danger.

"It hurts," she whimpered. Her hip hadn't gotten hit, so she didn't understand why it hurt so much. Suddenly, the pain flared and she crumpled to the floor next to a shuddering Juvia, letting out a quiet moan. She was answered by an enraged snarl from the outside.

"Lucy, the bullet is silver. I'm going to need you to push it out, okay? Focus on forcing it out," Wendy directed. Paws stretched the skin on her stomach. "Alright. Push!"

Lucy clenched her muscles and heaved, the fire moving just slightly. Wendy continued to sooth her with soft words while she forced the toxic bullet out. It clattered to the floor, followed by a stream of grey blood that steadily turned back to its normal red.

"It still burns," she said. Wendy looked at her sharply.

"Natsu… he must've taken a hit," Wendy murmured. "Stup— Lucy! Don't shift!"

Lucy scrambled to her feet, whimpering as more fire shot through her body, and shook out her fur. The fire wasn't even close to the heat she experienced when Natsu was around, or the warmth the mating bond gave her. The pain burned her alive. But if Natsu was hurt, she needed to be there to knock some sense into his head.

The battle had taken a massive turn. More than half of the humans had either fled or lay on the ground, unmoving. Only one man stood on the alpha's ledge, the softer one, and he was wildly swinging his gun between Erza and Mira as they approached him from different sides. Gray still blocked the mothers' den, while Natsu took up the center of the clearing. He was in his more humanoid half-form, wrestling with the muscled man that had shot her. Unconscious humans littered the ground around them in a ragged circle. Natsu's eyes were furious and slightly unfocused. It was clear that he wasn't in control of his instincts anymore. The human would be lucky to stay in one piece.

The man on the ledge turned and Lucy saw his face. For the third time during the battle, dread spread through her. She would know the man's face anywhere. Once upon a time, he had been her fiancé at her father's request.

Swarre Junelle, heir to the Junelle Railroad Company.

Her father had found her, and he was making a statement. The battle and the pain it caused were all her fault. If she left with the humans, the pack would most likely be left alone. Not for long, but long enough to gather their strength. Then they would be wiped out.

Swarre shot at Erza, who leaped out of the way, and ran off the ledge in a mad rush for the camp entrance. More than a few humans followed him. Natsu headbutted the gunman and Lucy could hear his neck snap. The remaining humans noticed the absence of a leader and fled, throwing their weapons at the few shifters who chased them.

Makarov tipped his head back and howled, announcing the pack's victory. Those who could, joined. Unmoving bodies of wolves lay in puddles of blood, too still, while Wendy raced between them to find the survivors. A high-pitched wail came from the mothers' den, joined by another one that Lucy couldn't recognize. Gray vanished into the den. Natsu swayed and crumpled to the ground, his half-form fading. Lucy sprinted to him, terror eating away at her.

"Natsu?" She nudged his side. "Natsu, get up."

He didn't stir and panic began to take over, forcing another shift. The world swam in her eyes as her energy reached a new low.

"No, Natsu. Wake up," she whispered. HIs breaths were shallow. Not caring that she was naked, she ran her fingers through his fur, searching for injuries. They came away slick with blood. She felt a gunshot wound in his hip, the skin tight and swelling. Her heart froze as her fingers touched a bullet wound in his chest. There were some things shifts couldn't cure, and a silver bullet to the heart was one of them.

"No. No, no no no no no no. No, Natsu, _please_ wake up. _Please!_ "

Someone draped a cloth over her shoulders. Pain from the silver shots curled in her body, and even though she knew it wasn't hers, she hung onto it like a lifeline. If he was still in pain, he was alive. He convulsed once, his limbs jerking, and sharply relaxed.

He was too still.


	14. Chapter 13

**Heya!**

 **Soooooo... I've got good news and I've got bad news. Before you freak out, this story is not being put on hold, I repeat NOT! It's just that I won't be able to update next ****Thursday. I'm being forced to go camping somewhere where the internet doesn't shine, so yeah.**

 **Good news: there will be a make-up chapter. I will either post it the moment I get my hands on some connection again, or with the next chapter on good ol' Thursday. So, in short, no chappie one week = double chappie next week!**

 **I am terribly sorry for skipping Reviewer's Corner last week, so I'll be making it up this time.**

 **Also. Since I'm being an ass and not updating, I humbly offer a snippet from one of my works-in-progress called Five Cities. See below story!**

 **Big thanks to LEDGENDARYNALU, o0vicarious-living0o, yucie, vaneanime, FlameDragonHime, swimgirlie1, misssbehavin, little-flame1, KkMarie9005, WeaselyofFairyTail, Dark Mystique, HeavensSetFire, Thoreene, Court818, , The 0bservanc3, Helenezahl, sthokatrina, and two Guests for reviewing! Thank you so much, all of you, for the continued support.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BrennaCoris**

* * *

Porlyusica straightened. Her pink hair was falling out of its usual complicated twist and shadows seemed to be more prominent under her eyes. The battle against the humans had been a bloodbath and both healers were being pushed to their limit as they tried to save who they could. Blood stained the camp and, even though it would eventually fade away, the memories would linger.

"His chances," the healer began, "are slim. I can promise nothing."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She stared at her bonded mate's unmoving form, his thick fur stained with dry blood and dirt, and willed that he say something, do anything, just to let her know that he was still there.

After all, the pack wasn't yet her family. If he wasn't with her, she wouldn't stay.

Porlyusica cleared her throat. "He has entered a healing shift. His body is making a last attempt to keep him alive, but no one can help him. If the healing shift isn't enough, nothing will be."

"Is there... Is there an average time? For the length of the shift?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"No. A healing shift is a prolonged death, nothing more."

The silence became suffocating, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to run through the woods. But she wanted him to chase her, to bring back the feeling of being essential to someone's life.

"However, I have never had a patient with a full mating bond enter a healing shift before. If what you said about sharing pain is true, there could be a chance that he will use your connection to ground himself and work through the shift," Porlyusica said.

"So, there's a chance?" Makarov clarified.

"Yes."

Lucy stilled, her mating bond stirring. She was still hurting from injuries that weren't her own, and while she felt pain, Natsu was alive. He would come back to her. No one would threaten his chances while she was still breathing, and he would come back to her.

"Leave," she snarled. The alpha, beta, and the healer – they were all threats. Two of them were stronger than her, and she couldn't have uncertainty. She had to be sure she could win and keep him safe. Erza jerked around to face her, but the healer smothered the beta's growl.

"Do as she says," Porlyusica barked. Both the alpha and beta backed out of the den, the healer's threats chasing them into the clearing. Lucy watched them leave and didn't move long after Porlyusica closed the door to their human rooms.

She could hear the healer continue to talk as they moved away, "You idiots. Her mate is vulnerable, incapable of self-defense, and unlikely to survive, and you go and threaten her. She is stressed from the attack, took a silver bullet to the gut, and feels the brat's pain. She is capable of tearing you apart if you cross her line. Fools. If I wasn't here, the lot of you would be dead already." The alpha replied with something sensible enough to calm the healer, his words too quiet to hear, and the lichen rustled as they left the den.

Lucy shifted, the transformation slow and painful. Her body couldn't heal what wasn't there to begin with, and his pain stayed with her. Breathing and walking brought forth annoying aches. She pulled on one of Natsu's shirts, a dark red one with messy black stitches on the side, and sat on the edge of the bed. The shirt fell to mid-thigh. It smelled like him, when he was strong and alive and a foolish, dense idiot that she would drag back from the dead if he dared to die on her, just so she could kill him herself.

A sob stuck in her throat as she combed her fingers through his fur. Flakes of dirt fell to the sheets. Guilt flooded her in harsh waves, guilt for letting Natsu win when they first met, for letting her father find her, for letting the pack and her bonded mate get injured. If she had been stronger in the beginning, the pack would've been better off. Juvia would've given birth in peace. Fairy Tail wouldn't have been threatened with war by two other packs, and Natsu would have still been awake.

Two knocks, soft and muffled, pulled her out of the haze. She picked up Levy's scent.

"Lucy? Can I—"

"Come in," she said. Levy slowly opened the door and slid inside. A large bruise followed the curve of her jaw and thin scars bridged across her nose. The yellow headband was missing, letting thick blue hair fall freely onto her face. The small woman wasn't a threat: she was weaker and had no authority. As long as she didn't come too close, she could stay.

"What did Porlyusica say?" Levy asked quietly.

"A healing shift," Lucy said. Her friend's face paled. "But he'll come back to me."

"Lucy—"

"He will come back," she repeated, clipping her words

Levy sighed, "Of course he will."

"How is Juvia?"

"She's fine. Exhausted, but doing well. Four pups," Levy said. The pause was heavy. "But I'm afraid one of them won't… won't make it. She is weak, compared to her siblings."

"I hope she lives."

"I hope so too. They are calling a meeting, to talk about the battle. Do you know anything that could help?" Levy's words were carefully chosen.

"It's my fault," Lucy whispered. "I wasn't strong enough, and my father found me. He will kill all of you just to get to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a threat. I'm not human enough for him to trust."

"Do you want to go back to him?"

"No?" Lucy wasn't sure of where the conversation was heading, and it unnerved her. She reached out to brush Natsu's fur. His strange body heat was still there.

"Then don't. You're part of the pack, and we'll all fight for you. Come with me to the meeting and tell the alpha what you can. He'll take care of the rest," Levy said.

"I've done nothing to make you fight for me."

"You defended our home when it was attacked. You saved Gray from a bullet. You helped defend Juvia. You won against Evergreen and Natsu beat Sting for you. You've caught food for us. Do you want me to keep going?" Levy said.

Lucy shook her head. "I get it."

"Good. Now, come on."

"What about Natsu?" Lucy didn't want to leave him.

"You can stay at the entrance, to make sure no one comes in. Okay?" Levy opened the door, and Lucy rose to follow.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

The clearing was quiet. Evening had fully set in, moving from bright oranges of sunset to deeper blues and purples. A sliver of moon peeked out from behind thick clouds. Everyone who could, came, the obvious exceptions being Natsu and Juvia. A few were kept in bed by a fuming Porlyusica, who began the meeting with a lengthy rant on idiocy and extra work. Wendy put in a polite plea to avoid major fights, if only to remain prepared for a possible inter-pack war.

Lucy paced in front of her and Natsu's den. With most of the pack gathered in the clearing, she felt threatened, but demanding the meeting be broken off wasn't within her right. There was no emergency to give her the power either, despite her personal feelings. Gray sat stoically by his den, refusing to move and baring his teeth at anyone who neared. He didn't look at anyone, only offering Lucy a single nod as if to say that he understood.

The alpha barked for silence, and the last mutters from Porlyusica's speech faded away. "We have lost three. They have lost many. We have proven, yet again, that we are not weak. A threat to the pack is merely an obstacle for our family to crush."  
Several wolves growled their agreement.

"The attackers were not shifters. They were human. Our pack has drawn attention, and the others most likely have too. Until the next meeting with the human alpha, we must take care when alone. As shifters, we are stronger, but there are limits. Try to never get caught alone, and if you are, remain loyal to the pack.

"At the Concourse, we received a threat from Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. They believe we are spying on them. Otherwise, the only thing to be gained is for Kagura Mikazuchi, who is a new alpha. If anyone has information on the possible spy, let either me or the beta know as soon as possible."

No one moved, and Lucy used the opportunity to share what she had. "Alpha, if I may speak."

"Go ahead."

"One of the men who led the attack on the camp is my former arranged fiance."

The silence in the clearing was absolute. A few wolves glances at the den behind Lucy's back, as if expecting the first commander to run out and demand to know about the prick who dared come and try to steal his bonded mate. Lucy realized with a quick twinge that she expected it as well. She hadn't realized how much she... appreciated her bonded mate until he suddenly wasn't there anymore.

Catching the depressing thought before it managed to fester, Lucy quickly suppressed it and moved on.

"I believe the attack was ordered by my father, Jude Heartfilia, with the goal of retrieving me," she said. Her voice came out stiff, and she knew it was from fear. Fear of what? "My father and former fiance, Swarre Junelle, both have the money and resources to hire mercenaries for dirty work. They aren't familiar with restraint."  
"Why would he go after you like this, though?" Jellal asked.

Lucy swallowed. "I'm a threat to his public image and business. He's made millions on protection against shapeshifters, and if people knew his daughter was one of the shifters, his opponents would have enough to drown his business."

She had been told, in a measured, cold voice, how she was a liability at best and a threat at worst. Her only task was to be a pretty decoration, her father's doll. She wasn't allowed to leave the house, to speak to the staff or party guests, to interact with the rest of the world. The wolf in her, however small it was, couldn't survive without freedom and she'd fled, only to be hunted like prey. It was degrading, but it was necessary.

"I understand if you want me to leave," she said, her voice small, "but please let me stay until Natsu wakes up. Please."

Makarov stared at her in shock. "Why would we want you to leave?"

"Because this is all my fault!" Lucy snapped. "If I wasn't here, your lives would be better!"

"There's no guarantee of that. We could've still been attacked, but if you weren't there, Gray and Juvia might have not survived."

"But-"

"Lucy, you are family. You are pack, and the demons from your past are now the pack's as well. Do not try to bear them alone, not when so many are willing to help you," Makarov said.

"I can't just-"

"No more of that, dear. Your father may come with the army of the human world, and we will beat him back each time until he stops coming. If you decide to go back to him, which we both know goes against your instincts and will, it is your choice, but I speak for the pack when I say I want you to stay."

"Besides, when that damned idiot finds his pea-sized brain again, we'll need someone to set 'im straight. No one fits that job except you, bunny girl," Gajeel added.

"Until further notice, I appoint Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail as stand-in first commander. The issue will be further discussed when the current first commander is fit for duty," Makarov announced. The shifters barked in agreement, and Lucy became very thankful for having the form of a wolf. She couldn't cry as a wolf. If she had been human, she would've been a mess of tears.

The meeting moved on to planning defenses and battle strategies for a possible attack. Lucy joined in, hesitantly moving further from the entrance to her and Natsu's den. The shifters were her new family. Her family wouldn't hurt her bonded mate. It would protect him just as she would, past the point of being unable to stand.

Erza's detailed plan of attack was interrupted by a heartbreaking wail coming from Gray's den. Lucy stilled, fighting the dread curling in her throat, while Levy sucked in a sharp breath and held it. The moon broke through the clouds and bathed the clearing in silver. Gray emerged from his den. A small, limp bundle hung from his jaws, and tension gripped his frame. Juvia howled again, voicing her despair. Foreign howls echoed faintly as shifters from other packs responded.

"She didn't make it..." Levy whispered. Lucy could only stare at the dead pup, an innocent creature that had yet to make its first steps out of its den. Juvia and Gray had done nothing to deserve such pain, yet it was their child ripped away from the world.

A high-pitched squeal preceded a tumbling pile of fur as it rolled through the lichen and landed in a fluffy heap at Gray's feet. He set down his unmoving child and nudged the living ones, guiding them apart. Three sets of large, curious eyes fastened on the gathered pack members with childish fascination. They were all big and healthy, brimming with energy and promise. Lucy sighed softly.

If anything could help her family recover, it would be three packages of mischief and sweet innocence.

* * *

 **NOTICE: I need suggestions for Gruvia kids' names. Otherwise, I might end up killing them off, and I really don't want to do that.**

 _ **Five Cities snippet shall be at the very end.**_

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **sthokatrina: But, of course. ;)**

 **HeavensSetFire: Thank you thank you thank you... and I have a very vague clue for length.**

 **PalmerBaller18: :)**

* * *

 **Helenezahl: Don't dare to do what? This is my job... I think...**

 **The 0bservanc3: For silver, I think I'm having the shapeshifter's blood react negatively to silver when in contact. Think of it as the blood dying, sort of ish. As for bonds, that's a secret! (Who am I kidding...)**

 **Thoreene: I am the picture of innocence, what are you talking about ;)**

 **KkMarie9005: hands down, that was the best review ever**

 **misssbehavin: Nah-ah. Don't wanna. *cackles in overenthusiastic glee***

 **swimgirlie1: so I must be doing my job... well, well, well...**

* * *

 _"If I kill off Natsu, what are the chances of you guys burning me alive?" - BrennaCoris_

 **See y'all the Thursday after next!**

* * *

 **Five Cities (chapter 2):**

 _"I saw Levy. Saved her ass, but that's not important. You look like shit, compared to her."_

 _"Rough times," he said._

 _"I can see." Her voice became softer. "You've never been able to move on, have you?"_

 _"No."_

 _She sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."_

 _"Who are you?" he asked. He knew the answer, but he needed her to show him. To prove that it wasn't a figment of his imagination._

 _"Me? I don't know, honestly. People gave me lots of names. I've changed, too, and sometimes I'm not sure who I'm seeing. Then again, you're different too."_

 _"I need to see you."_

 _"You're looking at me right now."_

 _He shook his head. "I'm seeing the cloak. I need a face."_

 _"To prove it's me?"_

 _"Something like that."_

 _Slim fingers emerged from the cloak and played with the edge of the hood. He could pick out large callouses on her palms. "Should I?"_

 _"Yes." He needed to see her. It was eating at him, the longer she player with her hood._

 _"But what if I end up leaving?"_

 _"Then at least I'll know you're alive."_

 _"That's always good, isn't it?"_

* * *

 ** _CHEERS!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! It's not a Thursday...** **but a Friday. And I'm very sorry.**

 **I only got back from camping this morning. There was no internet connection AT ALL for a WEEK AND A HALF. I nearly died.**

 **Then my computer, one of the crappiest ones I've ever laid eyes on, went through utter shutdown. My writing went POOF! So, yes, I am re-writing the rest of this story. No, it shouldn't be late, and updates are still on Thursdays.**

 **I promised a double chappy, and I will give you one, but part two will come into existence tomorrow.**

 **To the two who reviewed today to scold me for breaking my schedule, KkMarie9005 and Guest, I have to say that you guys made my day. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you guys actually like my story and are excited for new chapters. I really hope my rewrite won't ruin that.**

 **Thanks to FlameDragonHime, Nanami B, DarkDragoness97, Flamey Owl, Sarah, Light-as-the-Night-Sky, Phiafairy, Guest, ToastedWeirdBrain, The 0bservanc3, Alaya Karangalan, WeaselyofFairyTail, Otaku4ever731, janellybeans, Stavroula99, ashcator2002, HeavensSetFire, Braveartemisknight, KkMarie9005, Dej, Shunakoo25, BOSS02109, ARTGirl99 for reviewing! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for the two week silence!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Lucy caught the edge of the door with her fingers before it could close with the usual thud, instead easing it into place. The den was silent. For once, the quiet seemed welcoming rather than accusing, and she wanted to preserve it.

She adjusted her grip on the cup Mirajane had given her, wincing at a sharp stab of pain shooting through her wrist. The she-wolf had two very different sides to her personality, and Lucy considered herself lucky to be treated with the sweet side more often than the one Mira used to enforce her words. Lucy's mother had once told her a complex, captivating story about angels and demons. Mira seemed to be both, which made her powerful and unpredictable.

The drink in her cup was supposed to be tea, prescribed by a fuming Porlyusica, but it tasted absolutely vile. The tea was accompanied a demand for at least a couple days of taking it easy. The bed rest wouldn't happen. As substitute first commander, Lucy ended up with more border patrols than usual. It also turned out that Natsu had been teaching Romeo - and occasionally Wendy - how to fight, which meant Lucy had to step in. As much as she enjoyed working with the young shifters, she was beginning to feel as though the pain would never go away.

Natsu's den was sparsely decorated and appeared to be rarely used. A very large bed, wide enough for at least three shifters to fit comfortably, was pressed against the wall, flanked by a single handmade table. A matching dresser stood by the opposite wall. Lucy had insisted on the addition of a mirror, and Natsu had thrown in a pair of dark red seats. He had said that Bickslow had found them, and had called them beanbags. The covers were dark red, too, as were a lot of Natsu's shirts.

Lucy set her tea on the little table and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid Natsu's limbs. Her bonded mate didn't respond when she gently ran her fingers through his fur. The healing shift hadn't made much progress on the internal, more critical injuries, and Lucy knew the healer was doubting it ever would. The first few days were crucial.

"Hey," she said softly. "Nothing big happened today. I took Romeo hunting, and he's pretty good. He brought in three rabbits and a squirrel. The last one was an accident. It just darted past and he struck it down. But the prey is skinny, far too skinny for mid-fall. I think two of them went to Juvia's pups."

She took a cautious sip of the tea and worked on holding it down. It really was disgusting, but it was supposed to help with the pain.

"Juvia and Gray named them yesterday. Remember I told you about them? Well, the male is Ur. He looks exactly like Gray, just way smaller. He even shares the attitude. The two females are Yuki and Kori. One has dark fur and the other has really light grey fur. It's even lighter than Juvia's. They like jumping onto the alpha's back, and they call it a surprise attack. Oh, and Kori is the smallest, but she's incredibly fast. They play tag in the clearing, and she almost never gets caught. There's been a rumor going around, that Mira will teach her. I don't know if it's true.

"Remember I promised I'd tell you about my past? I promised to explain why I'm running from my father. The alpha called a meeting today. I gave the pack a very shortened version, but I'll tell you the details. You probably won't remember them anyways, and I hope it'll be easier to tell you when you're awake."

Lucy ran her fingers across the short fur between his ears. He liked it when she massaged in small circles on the top of his head. She was very careful to think and speak as if he would pull through the shift any minute. He would come back to her.

He had to.

"I'll start with my father. He is the founder and owner of the Heartfilia Konzern Railway. When I left, the Konzern was the third largest rail network in Fiore. My parents started it together, and it became independent not long before I was born. By then, it was making very good money. We lived in a mansion, had servants, and the estate was too big to cross in a day.

"My father knew about my mother's other half, but he wasn't necessarily happy about it. She would leave the estate for long periods of time, sometimes for several days, and he would dive into his work. He didn't want anything to do with me unless my mother shoved me into his face. I was always left at the estate, because my parents didn't know if I was a shifter. My mother kept her wolf form private, and I was born in human shape. Even I didn't know the she was part-wolf. I prefer my wolf form now, but it took some getting used to.

"The first time I shifted, I was twelve, and I was on my own. My mother had died, and I think the shock must've been too much, so my body forced a shift." Lucy paused. She could still remember how she had caught a whiff of something hot and coppery. She had followed it into the gardens, feeling elated that she could smell something no one else could. It led to the thicker woods on the border of the estate. "I found her corpse by accident. When the staff found me, I was halfway through my first shift. It was very painful. I was forced back into the mansion and my father was called. He looked at me with disgust and said my kind was responsible for the death of my mother. I was afraid and revolted by my wolf form for a few years, until one of the staff, an old woman called Mrs. Spetto, told me that I couldn't blame an entire people for the crimes of a few.

"After my first shift, I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion or to change shape. My father wanted nothing to do with me, but he used his newfound hatred for shifters as a drive for a long line of anti-shifter products. Fences, protection, weapons, insurance – he made millions. When I was twenty, the Junelle family, who owned a rival railroad company, came forward and revealed that they knew about my secret ability. My father promised me to the Junelle's son in exchange for secrecy. I ran away a few days after that, and that's pretty much it. My father wants me back so he can keep the secrecy agreement with the Junelles. "

Lucy didn't want to recount her years spent on the run. She couldn't return, because that meant no freedom. Not being able to let out the wolf would drive her mad, much like spending too much time as a wolf removed ties with humanity.

It felt nice, to be able to tell someone about her problem, even if there was a chance he couldn't hear. At the meeting earlier that day, when she skimmed over her history, she had received a few looks of suspicious and accusation. It had hurt, but she had expected worse. Even though Natsu couldn't answer her, or tell her what he thought of her now that she had told him, she felt reasonably certain he wouldn't be angry or betrayed.

A sharp, sudden crack shot through the quiet. It slapped her ears, forcing her to wince. Lucy stared at her bonded mate. His injured leg jerked and the knee slowly straightened beyond the capabilities of a wolf.

The shift had started.

Her lips curled into a small smile. She knew it would take time to heal all of the internal damage, but it didn't matter. Natsu was healing. The odds were in his favor. Once the shift started, the body took over and mixed up the structure to fit the new form. He would pull through, just as she'd known he would.

"When you're done with your shift, I'll tell you again if you don't remember. Your memory is pretty lousy unless it comes to food," she said softly. A small tear ran down her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away and realized she didn't remember the last time she cried.

Lucy drained her tea. It stuck on the way down her throat and made her want to choke, but she kept it down. She rose, eager to tell Porlyusica the good news.

"Also, Levy and Gajeel went into the human town to try and find out any information on the Junelle-Heartfilia link. I gave them addresses and contacts, but I doubt they'll find anything. My father is pretty good at—"

The door flew open. Wendy and Porlyusica ran in, closely followed by Juvia. All three were carrying Juvia's pups. Barks and snarls chased them into the human rooms. A large wolf with mud-brown fur stalked after them with a threatening snarl and Lucy slammed her human foot into its face. The wolf yelped and took several steps back. It shook its head from side to side. Lucy shifted, forcing her body to move faster, and tasted the air. The scent said male and intruder.

The wolf leaped at her, and she slammed her shoulder into the intruder's chest. Claws tore at her back and sides. The wolf fell sideways, landed on his paws, and stared at something behind Lucy. His eyes became excited.

"First commander took a nap, huh?" he sneered. Lucy growled once, a long, low warning. The intruder ignored her.

"How 'bout I take care of the sleepy commander for ya? I promise I won't hurt the kiddies, but only if you let me through."

Lucy bit down on his nose. It came off in her mouth and she spat it back out at him. He would hurt her mate, but she'd kill him first. Regardless of what she showed to Natsu, and to the pack, she cared for the first commander. It was risky, foolish, and dangerous – it was a threat to her and possibly to her family – but it was worth it. The mating bond could push ahead a lot of things. Genuine attraction was not one of them.

The intruder snarled in pain. Lucy swiped her paws across his face what neck she could reach. He began moving back. A sudden blow caught her cheek and she had to clench her teeth against the sharp burn. When the most of the intruder's body made it through the door, she caught the side of his head and slammed it into the doorframe. He crumpled to the floor. She rolled him over and dragged her claws down his chest and stomach several times, making sure the damage wasn't too deep. He would live, but he wouldn't be able to threaten her or her mate for the remainder of the battle.

If a battle was what it was.

Lucy spat to get rid of the blood in her mouth. "What's going on?" she snarled.

Porlyusica ignored her. The healer was far more focused on Natsu and the small signs of an ongoing shift. Juvia arranged her pups in a corner of the room and was telling them to stay quiet and out of sight. Only Wendy answered.

"Lucy! Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are attacking!"

* * *

 ****THANKS for all the names I** **received! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **To everyone who said they will kill me if I kill Natsu: Muahahahahahaha... teehee!**

 **KkMarie9005: Your review brought an unkillable smile to my face. ;)**

 **janellybeans: I used two of your names! Thank you for the suggestions!**

 **Flamey Owl: *satisfied grin***

* * *

 **See y'all tomorrow, bright and early!**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Boo!**

 **I have returned with chapter 15! Rewritten to the best of my ability! In one day! (I am very proud of myself)**

 **Aaaaaand I feel like I have to let you know this chapter really piles on the pack's problems. It's from Erza's POV, and it starts a few minutes before the end of the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **I nearly had a heart attack, you guys. 16 reviews overnight? WOW!**

 **Super big thanks to Alaya Karangalan, WeasleyofFairyTail, misssbehavin, ashcator2002, escapetoanime, FlameDragonHime, Crystal Kitty842, Helenezahl, ToasterWeirdBrain, , Braveartemisknight, , Sarah, Guest, KkMarie9005, infinitelypanda, The 0bservanc3, divergent demigod 1234, Thoreene, and Guest for reviewing.**

 **200 REVIEWS! OHMYGOD!**

* * *

 **Cheers!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Erza paused in her thorough chewing out of Macao and Wakaba to watch the three surviving pups roll around with their father while Juvia took a break. The pups were large for their age and Porlyusica deemed all of them healthy. Words offered little relief to the parents, who were still shaken by the death of their fourth pup, but the rest of the pack had already begun betting on who would get to teach.

Unfortunately for the betters, the choice was the alpha's, and Makarov was hunting. No mentors would be chosen that day.

"I think our beta is getting ambitious," Wakaba snickered.

"About time-" Macao began, but Erza silenced them both with a warning growl.

"Go. Next time, don't try the short way," she said. The males nodded and slunk away.

"I have to agree with them. You look rather wistful," Mirajane commented. The she-wolf settled beside the beta and focused on the pups. "Juvia is doing very well."

"There was never any doubt," Erza said.

"Giving birth during a battle is one of the worst situations a mother could be in."

"She did fine."

"Yes, but—"

Erza snapped, "Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to rile me, Mira?"

"Just pointing out that once you and your honey-bunny decide to add to the collection of my godchildren, you should consider at least trying to plan ahead," Mira said. A lazy smirk curled her lips, letting her canines peek out.

"Me and my honey-bunny have decided that the time isn't right," the beta replied.

There were far too many threats cropping up to consider having pups, and if anything was to happen to the alpha, the responsibility of running the pack would fall to her.

"And, Mira, godchildren? I thought you didn't like human concepts."

"I don't," Mira said. "Especially shoes. But the idea of godchildren is nice. That makes me a godmother, and humans believe in a god. The god is supposed to be all-powerful and all-knowing, sometimes a bit destructive or violent, like you, and—"

"What do you mean, like me?" Erza clipped her words.

"Like you. It's self-explanatory. Anyways, that makes me a sort of leader for the pups as well as a motherly figure." A happy sigh escaped the she-wolf.

"I'm pretty sure a godmother just helps raise the pups."

"Of course you'd think that, but I've discussed this with a trustworthy friend," Mira said.

Erza raised an eyebrow. She knew the 'trustworthy friend' was most likely Laxus, and the massive yellow wolf was terrified of his mate. He would agree with anything just to keep her happy.

"We were talking about having pups. What's stopping you from raising your own instead of worming into everyone else's mess?" the beta said.

"Laxus isn't ready," Mira said heavily. "Honestly, sometimes I think he goes hunting with his little group to run away from me."

Erza stifled a snicker.

Romeo burst into the camp, a panicked Wendy in tow. Both were panting and appeared slightly shaken. Wendy's ear was ripped and scratches glared red on her shoulders. Blood dripped from a short wound on Romeo's hip.

"Intruders!" Romeo barked. Shifters spilled out of their dens, alerted by the call. Someone howled, a sad, forlorn cry that would let any shifters from their pack know the camp was under attack.

The first wave of wolves came from the entrance fissure, scattering to hit the closest shifters.

"Porlyusica! Wendy! Juvia! Take the pups to Natsu's den!" Erza snarled, launching herself at a slender black female. Lucy should be with the first commander, and she would protect the healers, who didn't have enough battle training, as well as the pups and their mother.

The black female scored a difficult blow, her claws tearing the skin between the shoulder and foreleg. She had skill. Erza growled at the pain and aimed for the eyes. One successful attack was enough to blind her opponent, and then overpowering her was simple.

Killing shifters from other packs was against inter-pack law, but disabling blows were considered very fair. If you couldn't get away from it, you were weaker, nothing else.

The stench of Mermaid Heel reached her nose.

"Erza! It's Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale!" Jellal barked. He ripped out a chunk of his opponent's leg and spit it out while the large wolf crashed to the ground.

"I've noticed. Is Kagura here?" Erza ground out.

"She and Jura are fighting Laxus. Be safe, Erza."

Erza caught a trace of the rival alpha's scent and began making her way over without responding. Jellal knew she'd heard him. He also knew that if he didn't listen to his own advice, she would pummel him the moment he healed.

The battle wasn't in their favor, not with two packs on the offensive, but it seemed as though the invaders hadn't brought a full force. None of the attacking wolves Erza could see were weak, but they didn't drastically outnumber Fairy Tail's forces. They had a decent fighting chance, even with some of their best fighters out of the battle.

She just hoped that no one would die.

A splash of blood hit her flank and she spun around. Her teeth clamped down on a bushy grey tail that smelled like Lamia Scale and pulled hard. The wolf, a male, yelped in pain and kicked out. The second kick caught the edge of her jaw.

"Oi! Erza! This one's mine!" Gray called out indignantly. Erza recognized the grey wolf she'd attacked: Lyon Vastia, Gray's adopted brother.

Lyon's eyes were brimming with anger. Something was wrong.

"I'll leave you to it," she said. Gray and Lyon wouldn't hurt each other beyond making a show of their battle, regardless of emotion, and she would rather have it that way than either of them ending up dead or crippled. A shift couldn't always heal everything at once.

The beta found her target below the alpha's ledge. Kagura's dark grey pelt looked purple in the shade. The alpha of Mermaid Heel sat with her back to the cliff and watched Laxus fight with Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. Erza bared her teeth in greeting and Kagura returned the gesture.

"Look who I've found," Erza snarled.

Kagura left her post. "Just who I was hoping to see."

"Care to tell me why you are attacking unprovoked? I thought that, as shifters, we didn't act on instinctual whims."

"I am defending my pack!" Kagura snapped.

"Against what?"

The she-wolf leaped forward. Erza danced to the side and bit at the shoulder, missing by a hair. Kagura used the tiny opening to catch Erza's scruff. The beta spun around to tear away and kicked the rival alpha in the jaw. The kick worked to rattle the alpha, and Kagura shook her head. Erza knocked her front legs out from under her.

"Against what?" she repeated, pinning Kagura by the back of her neck and her hips.

"You," Kagura forced out. A powerful shove broke the pin and Erza was forced to roll. Kagura ended on top. The beta tucked her hind legs in and shoved her opponent off. The alpha was too skilled to fall over backwards, but she landed off-balance. Erza darted in and snapped her jaws close to Kagura's cheek.

"Elaborate," she demanded. Kagura spit at her, but spoke.

"A patrol of three shifters heard wolves on your territory discussing plans for an inter-pack war. Mermaid Heel was mentioned several times. I acted accordingly!"

"We never planned to attack you." Erza would've been told first if that had been the case.

"I didn't think you would, so I sent a group to negotiate. They never returned, Erza! Four powerful, loyal shifters - gone. Are you going to tell me you didn't take them out?" Kagura demanded.

Erza took several steps back. "No negotiation group came to us."

"They crossed into your territory. I followed their scent myself."

"No one from my pack hurt them."

"You sent more spies to Lamia Scale. Even if what you claim is true, we warned you that further intrusions would justify war. You chose to ignore the warning."

"If any of our wolves strayed into your lands, which I am sure isn't the case, they will be severely punished," Erza said. She faced Kagura, ready to fight is the alpha decided to attack, but her mind wasn't on the battle.

A Mermaid Heel negotiation patrol went missing in Fairy Tail's territory. Supposed threats of war were overheard. More intruding scents were discovered. Erza was certain no one from Fairy Tail would betray the pack to such an extent, but someone was undeniably working very hard to force the packs into a bloody war, and their plan was working.

The attack was wrong, but it was justified. Kagura had every reason to strike without warning.

"I understand your reasons for attacking. However, your claims have nothing to do with Fairy Tail. We have sent no spies and no actions were taken against a negotiation patrol in our territory. I suspect the work of human mercenaries. We were attacked by a large group three days ago," Erza said.

"Proof?"

"They incapacitated my first commander, and the clearing is covered in blood. I'm sure you can see that for yourself."

"You think they took out my shifters?" Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"It's the most likely possibility."

Kagura remained silent for a long moment, then began to shift. Erza followed her lead. The battle around them broke up the moment they straightened out. Inter-pack law designated the shifting of leaders as the end of a battle. If the highest-ranking wolves present shifted, all fights were to end immediately.

"I, Kagura Mikazuchi, accept the proposal of human interference presented by Erza Scarlet," Kagura announced. The shifters from Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel moved closer to the entrance to the camp while Fairy Tail shifters regrouped by the commanders' dens. Erza scanned the groups. No one appeared too injured or unable to move. All three packs were battered, but alive.

Jellal brought three sets of clothes, and once Ooba Babasaama shifted and joined them, Erza and Kagura settled on the blood-stained ground in the clearing. Negotiations that paused battles were open to the public.

Jellal settled beside Erza, his furry flank pressing up against her side. She was very glad that he was mostly unhurt.

"Where is Makarov?" the alpha of Lamia Scale demanded.

"He isn't present," Erza said quietly. Her alpha was gone for too long. He had to have heard the call, and his absence was worrying her.

Ooba didn't press further, but she was clearly unsatisfied by the answer.

"Three days ago, my pack was attacked by a large group of human mercenaries with the goal of retrieving Lucy Heartfilia. They were successfully driven away. I believe that the missing negotiation group and the spies could be connected to the mercenaries," Erza said.

"Are you willing to investigate this connection?"

"Yes. We have two shifters actively following the trail." Erza chose to not elaborate on Levy and Gajeel's absence. If she mentioned the possible involvement of Lucy's father, the other packs would demand explanations neither she nor Lucy would be able or willing to give.

"Kagura, would you describe the wolves discussing the attack?"

The alpha of Mermaid Heel called up a lean female with thick, light brown fur. Erza recognized her immediately. The beta had been god friends with Milliana, the first commander of Mermaid Heel.

"There were two, both definitely shifters. A small yellow-furred male with brown patches and a large, light grey male. The bigger one had darker fur on his head," Milliana reported.

"Could've the brown patches been mud?" Jellal asked.

Milliana shook her head. "No, too uniform. It looked like spots."

Erza exchanged a short glance with her mate. There were no shifters that matched the descriptions in the pack.

"There are no shifters that match in Fairy Tail," she said.

"Then the shifters are from another pack. Sabertooth, maybe," Ooba said.

"Blue Pegasus is possible as well, and there could be other packs we don't know of in the area," Kagura pointed out.

"You'd blame Blue Pegasus for bad weather if you could," Ooba dismissed, "and any other packs foolish enough to venture our way would have immediately challenged us. We would have sent them on their way."

"I propose that we send messengers to the other two packs and ask them to send representatives to an emergency Concourse meeting at the abandoned human towers. The leaders can meet and discuss the threats, share information, and decide on a course of action," Erza said. The alphas chewed on the thought for a second before nodding their consent.

"That is a reasonable plan. Lamia Scale will alert Blue Pegasus, if Mermaid Heel of Fairy Tail will alert Sabertooth," Ooba said.

"Mermaid Heel will."

"Then we have decided. I will let Makarov know," Erza said. Commotion broke out in the ranks of shifters gathered by the entrance, and they seemed to be trying to clear out a path. Erza caught the coppery stench of blood. She was becoming far too accustomed to tasting it in the air.

"Get Porlyusica!" a wolf from Lamia Scale barked. The elderly healer emerged from the first commander's den moments later, her trademark scowl in place.

"Who's on the brink on near-death this time?" Porlyusica demanded.

A massive wolf with dark brown fur that appeared more orange in color shoulders his way through the crowd. Thick scars littered his chest and sides. He parted the shifters with ease, and once he stepped clear of the group, Erza could make out fresh blood splattering his back. A small, bloody shape hung limply on his powerful shoulders.

Gildarts Clive lowered the unmoving body of Fairy Tail's alpha to the ground and made eye contact with Erza.

"He's alive, but barely. You're up, Scarlet," he said. Barely restrained anger laced his words.

Fury boiled up inside her, anger at the imbeciles who had done so much damage to her pack, anger at herself for letting the alpha go off alone. She should have known he'd be a target. She should have done more.

"I will find them," she snarled. "I will find them and I will pay them back a hundred times over."

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **WeaselyofFairyTail: I'm safe, but I'm scarred for life. ;)**

 **misssbehavin: what can I say. I'm pure evil. It comes with the job.**

 **ashcator2002: thank you!**

 **escapetoanime: nothing so grand for Lucy this time, sorry.**

 **Helenezahl: Love from the US!**

 **: imagine what you want written on a piece of paper, and me dangling that paper just out of your reach. Don't worry, it's coming soon! (I think) *grins wickedly***

 **KkMarie9005: *squeals from happiness***

 **infinitelypanda: teehee**

 **The 0bservanc3: I hope this chapter answered most of your questions? Thank you so much for asking them!**

 **Thoreene: thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Guest: breaks? what are those? *grins***

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me during this camping scandal!**

 **See ya'll on Thursday!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! It's a Thursday!**

 **Now that I'm back on the normal schedule, I don't see anything else getting in the way.**

 **Big, super big thanks to reviewers , DivergentRebel46, Helenezahl, ashcator2002, FlameDragonHime, ArsenicAstro, Guest, Ikityan, ToastedWeirdBrain, BOSS02109, Alaya Karangalan, HeavensSetFire, Shunkoo25, and The 0bservanc3! To those who keep reviewing, triple thanks!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Lucy stretched, the tips of her claws leaving marks in the ground. The weak sunlight was enough to make the fresh snow glow a painfully bright white, but it offered no warmth. She glanced around, taking in the evidence of a fresh snowfall. The new layer had yet to be trampled into dirt by countless pairs of feet. It made the camp look unnaturally clean, something like the halls of her father's mansion.

Ur, Yuki, and Kori were certainly making the most of it.

Two wolves padded out of the crack in the mountain, arguing under their breath. Their scents said family. The smaller one, a female with bluish fur, cuffed her partner on the jaw. He only bared his teeth. Lucy smiled.

"Levy! Gajeel! You're back!" she called, trotting across the clearing to meet them. Levy returned her affectionate nose-bump, while Gajeel only rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Why does it stink?"

"We were attacked by Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale a few days ago," Lucy said.

Levy sucked in a breath. "Is everyone alright?"

"Erza stopped the battle early by making a deal with Kagura, but the alpha. . ."

"What's wrong with the old man?" Gajeel demanded. Lucy couldn't help but grin a little. Under the threats and claws, he really could be a softie.

"He's alive, and Porlyusica expects a full recovery. But as far as the healer can tell, he was attacked by an armed human."

"Not a shifter?"

"Could be, but they didn't shift. Whoever it was, they were strong enough to take on the alpha without shifting," Lucy said. They began moving towards the alpha's ledge in a heavy silence. The healer's news wasn't good. The alpha ruled because, out of everyone in the pack, he was the strongest. If a shifter was able to take him out without using the wolf form, which was better for fighting - it was a statement of power.

"So unless someone from the other packs suddenly got a major power up, we're talking about an outsider," Levy said.

"Yep."

"Is that Gildarts?" Levy's sudden exclamation threw Lucy off, and it took her a moment to catch on.

"Oh, yeah. He brought the alpha back. Can you explain the whole wandering wolf thing?" Lucy said. Cana had mentioned it to her in passing, right after quietly confessing that the massive ginger wolf was her father, and Lucy hadn't been able to organize her thoughts in time to ask for clarification.

"Gildarts doesn't stay with the pack most of the time, but he's still a member. We call shifters like that wandering wolves," Levy explained.

"There's more than one?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure. You've met Mystogan before, and Laxus used to wander before he mated with Mirajane."

"I guess that makes sense . . . ?" Lucy muttered. Her mother had educated her about shifter laws before she passed away, but pack life kept dumping new information in Lucy's face. For example, the whole ordeal of her replacing Natsu as first commander since she was technically his mate rather than having Gray step up hadn't been something she had expected.

"I forgot to ask you, how's Natsu? Are you still first commander?"

"Porlyusica says he's about halfway through the healing shift, so I'm hoping he'll take Romeo off my hands soon. I'm having a hard time keeping up with him and Wendy together," Lucy said.

Levy made a growly noise that could be taken for laughter. "They make the cutest couple, don't you think?"

Lucy nodded her agreement and moved aside so Levy and Gajeel could nose their way into Erza's den. The beta, now standing in for alpha, refused to move into the alpha's den while Makarov was stuck with Porlyusica.

Erza was waiting for them, seated on the large pad of moss. "You're back. How was the mission?"

"It went well, beta." Levy inclined her head just enough to show respect for a beta, and Lucy didn't miss the flash of relief in Erza's eyes. "It seems as though Jude Heartfilia hadn't taken any precautions, and finding him wasn't too hard."

"Should I leave?" Lucy asked. The beta shook her head, and Levy kept going.

"We visited several underground gathering spots. Muscling in wasn't too hard, and, apparently, Gajeel looks the part of a criminal," she said. Gajeel scowled, and Lucy could easily imagine how he would fit into a crowd of bad guys. "There are a lot of rumors surrounding the Heartfilia name. Firstly, the Junelle company fell out of favor a few months ago and was absorbed by the Konzern. Lucy's former fiance is pretty much a weapon backed by the Heartfilia fortune and immunity, and I think we can safely trace the attack back to Jude Heartfilia."

"The damn guy's got his fingers everywhere," Gajeel growled. "A bunch of the bigger twerps had deals with him, and after some guy got drunk, he spilled about this latest deal. Apparently the guy paid millions to some unknown group for unknown reasons. Also, words out on the street about you, bunny girl. He promised your hand to whoever finds you, and I don't get why anyone would want a hand, but humans are weird."

Erza glanced at Lucy. "Piece it together how you think."

"My father struck a new deal that involves the exchange of millions. We know nothing about the partner or the purpose. He's actively searching for me in the human world, and he's promised my hand - in marriage, Gajeel, not my actual hand - to whoever finds me and brings me back to him. He's getting desperate," Lucy said.

"Looks like it," Levy said.

"I'd guess that he hired someone to try the shifter angle. Either a human group that has the power or another pack that has a bone to pick with the five packs in the area. Any guesses?"

"I'm not aware of any other packs, and neither are Kagura or Ooba. The human angle, so far, looks to be the most promising." Erza stood. "Well done, Levy, Gajeel. You may go, and let Mira know that you are excused from duties today."

"Yes, beta." Levy and Gajeel left the den, leaving Lucy alone with the beta.

"Lucy, I need to know your position. The packs have agreed to meet in four days, and I will let them know of the possibility of your father's involvement. I expect them to push for an easy solution, and-"

"And you want to throw them an obstacle. I get it." The packs would push for her to leave. Lucy wouldn't have left regardless, not while her mate was still healing. She had accepted her feelings, the bond, and leaving would be agony if not death.

"He is my mate," she said. Erza nodded, her eyes glimmering with something like approval.

"Good. Thank you, Lucy. Please send Mira."

"I will."

Lucy padded outside and quickly found Mira, relief coursing through her. Now that her relationship with Natsu had pretty much become official, she could peacefully wait for her mate to heal. It would be cruel for anyone to demand her expulsion. She located Romeo, rolling around with Wendy in a corner of the clearing, and offered to take the two hunting. They both readily agreed.

A battered wolf limped through the entrance, leaving a trail of dark blood on the very white snow. The scent mainly said injured, but female and Blue Pegasus were present as well. Her fur, light brown, was shredded on both flanks and her front paw stayed away from the ground.

Lucy recognized her immediately.

"Jenny!" she called. The she-wolf's head snapped up, drawing a wince, but Jenny lifted her tail in acknowledgement before turning to Erza, who had run out of her den at the smell of blood.

"Where is Makarov?" she demanded.

"I am the alpha," Erza said, her voice calm. Jenny's eyes widened and she immediately bowed her head in apology before rushing on.

"Blue Pegasus is under attack, and my alpha asks for your aid."  
The silence in the clearing shattered as many shifters volunteered to go at once. Erza barked once for quiet and leapt up onto a boulder, her dark eyes scanner the crowd with a calculating gaze.

"Who is the attacker?"

"Shifters we don't know of." Jenny grunted and straightened out her injured leg, wincing again. "We are overrun. Please, help us."

"I accept the plea. Mirajane, Jellal, Jet and Droy, Laxus, Elfman, Alzack, and Bisca, you will follow Jenny back to Blue Pegasus' camp. Wendy, you and Bickslow will accompany them as well and aid the healer as best you can. Bickslow, you are to guard Wendy. Hurry, and come home alive," Erza said. She held Jellal's gaze a little longer as she said the final words, and he nodded his understanding.

"Yes, alpha," Mira said. "Lead the way, Jenny. Jet and Droy, assist her."

The two males moved on either side of the she-wolf, supporting her from both sides, and the group filed through the fissure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mirajane led the attack group through the neutral ground of the Concourse meetings at a brisk run, as fast as Jenny could manage with her injuries. The female from Blue Pegasus seemed willing to throw all caution to the wind and push through her injuries rather than let them slow her down. Still, it was almost evening before they reached the camp, and Mira understood why their group was so small.

Even though their opponents had been able to gain the upper hand against the entire Blue Pegasus camp, it would take time for Fairy Tail's group to reach them. The attack would most likely be over, and the most they would be able to do was help rebuild and care for the wounded. Erza's first priority had been to protect Fairy Tail's camp.

"Through here," Jenny forced out through clenched teeth before ducking into a tunnel made of wood and ferns. It widened out to reveal the remnants of Blue Pegasus' camp. A wall of thick wood that curved around the perimeter, made by human hands, too tall to leap over, was nearly covered by thick undergrowth. The clearing was framed by scattered moss and chunks of burnt wood. Thick lines marred the ground in a strange curve.

Blue Pegasus shifters liked to live in style and comfort. The attackers appeared to have taken that into account and burned down the handmade dens and rooms the pack prided itself on. Doubt wormed its way into Mira's mind and found a comfortable place to stick. How much did the attackers know about the packs?

Erza had been right about timing. The attackers were gone. Wolves too injured to move littered the clearing. There was too much blood, and once Mira began weaving through the barely moving bodies she realized the attack was planned to be a display.

"This was a display," Laxus muttered. "They waltzed in and tore them to shreds without killing. They wanted to show just how powerful they were."

"I know."

"Where is the alpha?"

"Over there." Mirajane indicated with a paw. Bob had his stomach sliced open, and both Wendy and Jenny, who turned out to be Blue Pegasus' apprenticed healer, demanded that he rest. Laxus grumbled something unintelligible and headed towards the alpha. Mirajane scanned the clearing.

An unknown scent in Fairy Tail's territory that trailed into both Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Threats to Lamia Scale, and a missing negotiation patrol from Mermaid Heel. Makarov savagely beaten and then Blue Pegasus' camp destroyed. So far only Sabertooth remained untouched, but Mirajane was willing to bet they had simply swallowed their troubles rather than admitting about them to the other packs. First, it had been an attempt to steer the packs into war. When that failed, it changed to simply forcing them to watch their packmates fall and being helpless to stop it.

"Mira! The alpha has a message for you!" Laxus barked.

Mirajane joined her mate. "Yes?"

"The attackers, they were shifters. They brought flames, and they fought to play rather than win. There were only nine," Bob wheezed. "Their leader had a message for you."

"For me?"

"For Fairy Tail. He said, "Bring us the lady, and we will have mercy.""

"Thank you, alpha," Mirajane said. She took a few steps back, dropping her voice to keep the conversation between her and her mate more or less private. "I think it's safe to assume the lady is Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, might as well. I don't think anyone else in the pack comes from the humans' place," Laxus said.

"Hey, Mira! Look at this!" Bisca called.

Mira glanced up to find the light brown she-wolf on the lowest branch of a tree that hung over the clearing. Bisca and her mate, Alzack, were a bit strange for shifters. They allowed habits from their human side to show when they were wolves. Tree climbing was one of them.

"I'm not climbing up there. Tell me what you're looking at."

"The lines on the ground. They're part of a design, something small blown to a large size."

"Does it say anything?" Laxus demanded.

"I'd call it a pack mark, if I didn't know better," Bisca said.

Nine powerful shifters attacking to play. Leaving a message, requesting that Lucy be given up, was not something a disorganized shifter would do. Using fire and carving a symbol on the ground were definitely pre-planned things. It all added up to a gruesome truth, one Mirajane didn't want to confront. After all, shifters guided by a human mastermind was not something she wanted to face.

"I think we're looking at a hire," Mirajane murmured. "Heartfilia must've hired a pack."

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **HeavensSetFire: Oh, you really made my day. I've been practicing my Maleficent laugh ever since.**

 **Alana Karangalan: And you shall soon see, faithful reader. You shall soon see.**

 **BOSS02109: Omygod! I LOVE IT!**

 **: They shall mate soon. Have patience, for soon isn't that long. Or is it?**

* * *

 **If you really want me to answer your review, maybe you could add an asterisk at the end or something?**

* * *

 **Well, all I can really reveal is that the final cards are face down on the table. See y'all next week!**

 **Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 17

**It's a Thursday!**

 **Oooh, you guys have no idea how much I stressed over this chapter. I think it turned out okay, but it's all up to you! Let me know what you think.**

 **Super, super big thanks to reviewers Rextor46, kaneiko23, The Vampire Queen Lori, Guest, ImFaMOOSE, AnimeFairy0612, KkMarie9005, AwareArabian, Alaya Karangalan, ashcator2002, FlameDragonHime, ToastedWeirdBrian, AngelGurl365, BOSS02109, HeavensSetFire, WeasleyofFairyTail, , Guest, The 0bservanc3, and westerngoddess!**

 **We are now on chapter 17, and I can't express how happy I am to have so many of you enjoying my story. Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Time was frozen, everything covered in a dusty shade of dark red. There was nothing to make out, to distinguish from its surroundings, and nothing moved. The only feelings were stiffness and pain. Something was constantly changing at a very slow pace, but what exactly was changing was unclear.

Natsu groaned.

He didn't know where he was, but the ground was soft and something warm was pressed up against his side. The something was alive and breathing, and it put him on edge until he finally forced his eyes to open and glanced around.

His human rooms stared back at him. He sat up quickly, startled to find himself in a human form and in his bed, under the covers. Another human took up the other half of the bed, curled up into a ball with their back to him.

Lucy. His bonded mate. Memories came back to him, starting with those of the Concourse and then moving on to the end of the battle between his pack and the humans. Natsu knew that the shifters had won, but that was it. His last memory was of shifting into a half-form after being shot while protecting Lucy, who'd taken a bullet for him. A low growl left his throat. How much time had passed since then, and what had happened to him? Did he get knocked out?

The mating bond was different, too. It was clearer and not as demanding as before. Seeing Lucy in his bed didn't immediately send coils of heat and want through his body, rather having a pleasant warmth settle in his stomach. Sorting through what the bond was giving him, he picked up worry and irritation, feelings that were definitely not his own, as well as a cleverly hidden drop of fear.

Lucy rolled over onto her back, her forehead creased as her face pulled into a frown. A small strand of her hair was caught in her mouth, the rest splayed out on her pillow in an unruly mess. His grin was wiped off when she let out a soft whimper, rolling back onto her side and curling up again. She seemed to be trying to hide from an attacker that he couldn't see, and the sight of his proud, independent mate trying to make herself as small as she could angered him.

Something had happened, a large amount of time lost, that much he could tell. But Natsu had no idea what. It didn't matter to him. He was awake now, and he would protect Lucy, no matter the cost.

Natsu dropped his head back down to the pillow and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He was alarmed at how sore and tired he was, but he ignored it in favor of taking care of his mate. With his nose buried in the curve of her neck, he let out a long breath and allowed himself to relax.

"Natsu?"

It took a great deal of control to keep from growling at the rawness in Lucy's voice. She wasn't fully awake, but it was clear she couldn't believe that he was back.

Instead of replying, Natsu carefully planted a soft kiss on her shoulder, and she immediately relaxed. He realized that they had never slept together in human form before. It was either a sign of trust or just a moment of weakness. He hoped for the former.

This time, sleep was painless and quick. He awoke in what felt like an instant to the sound of a fiercely beating heart. Exhaustion turned his limbs to lead. Someone had stuffed rocks into his head and now they were rolling around, making a racket. Everything felt sore and he wanted food. He _really_ wanted food.

Natsu stuck his nose deeper into Lucy's hair and took a long sniff, enjoying her scent. It was subtly layered with his, which didn't make sense, but he didn't have the energy to figure out why. Instead, he enjoyed how it felt to have her back pressed against his front. She fit perfectly.

"Natsu? Are . . . are you awake?" Lucy asked softly. There was a slight tremor to her voice, so small that he almost missed it.

"Mhm," he replied. His headache reached a new level of pain and he winced.

His arm, still wrapped tightly around her waist, was dislodged as she turned to face him. Her eyes were wide, filled with disbelief and hope. Slim fingers hesitantly touched his jaw and slid through his hair. He hummed at the pressure against his scalp. Something in Lucy seemed to snap at the sound leaving his throat and she jerked towards him, burying her face in his neck. One hand traced random patterns on the back of his neck, occasionally trailing into his hair, while the other covered her mouth.

Hot tears slowly soaked his shirt.

She was crying and she was trying to hide it.

"Hey, Luce? Why are you crying?" he asked. She stilled, as if guilty for getting caught. Her words were barely above whispers.

"You came back to me. Thank you, Natsu, for coming back."

It was his turn to stiffen.

"What do you mean? I never went anywhere," he said.

She pulled back enough to be able to look at him.

"You were gone for nine days, Natsu. You were in a healing shift," she murmured softly. The words hit him with the weight of a mountain.

 _Nine days._ He had been in a healing shift for nine days. He had been unable to protect his pack, his bonded mate, his family, for over a week. For nine days, his life had hung in the balance, and there had always been the chance that he wouldn't make it.

Despite everything, Lucy had stayed with him.

"What happened?" he whispered hoarsely.

Lucy managed a teary smile.

"We're all alive. Beaten up, but alive, and that's what matters."

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu didn't like the alpha's plan. He didn't like it at all. He hated it, mostly because Lucy was going to rip him into pieces once she found out about it.

He had to attend the emergency meeting - without Lucy.

There had been a lot of commotion and relief when he had staggered out of his den, panicking and afraid for his family. They had all assured him everything was fine, and a few even muttered something about being happy that he would retake his position as first commander. Apparently, Lucy was on par with Erza when it came to enforcing the rules.

"Why can't Lucy come with us? She was first commander when I was . . . out. It's unfair to strip her of rank right before the meeting," he said. Makarov, Erza, and Gray, all in human form, stared at him.

Natsu had been pulled into a meeting almost immediately, but he was only allowed to go after promising to Lucy that he wouldn't get into a fight with Gray, or Erza, or anyone, unless he wanted her to kill him herself.

"The others want the meeting have as few shifters as possible, which means only the alpha, beta, and both commanders are to attend. We aren't stripping Lucy of rank. If you look at it technically, she was never the actual commander. She was the first commander's mate, and when she defeated Evergreen she proved her power. It was the easiest choice," Makarov said.

"Do not argue, Natsu," Erza snapped. "Lucy will most likely be the subject of discussion. It would be simpler if she stays here. The others won't be tripping over themselves, trying to avoid causing tension, and we will reach a solution faster."

"Fine." He wasn't stupid enough to dare contradict the beta. Politics was her ground, after all, and definitely not his.

"Good. We will leave tomorrow at sunrise. The meeting will be held at the abandoned house."

"But that's on our territory," he protested. The run-down shack by the rapids was snuggled into a corner of Fairy Tail's territory. Once housing a human loner, it had stood empty since the shifters took over the forest.

"We have decided to take the risk to accommodate Makarov's injury," Erza said.

Anger bubbled up in Natsu at the reminder of the old man's leg. The alpha could barely out weight on it. He would rip the moron that dared touch his alpha into shreds, right after all the morons that dared harm his bonded mate while he was out. Lucy had told him everything.

"Got it. I'll tell Lucy," he muttered.

Gray snickered. "Do you want some back up? I think your mate's going to rip you a new one."

Natsu bared his teeth in response. "I'd like to see you try telling the same to Juvia."

He didn't miss the way Gray's ears flattened in terror as he pushed out onto the alpha's ledge.

Lucy waited for him by the entrance, and her pacing worried him. She was either worried or irritated, neither of which made his job any easier. She led the way out and laced her fingers through his. The small action sent a pleasant warmth through his body. Once the woods gave them privacy, he tightened his grip on her hand and turned to face her.

"I'll have to go," he simply said, and cringed at the dangerous look crossing her face as she processed his words.

"No," she snarled.

"Lucy-"

"No! I am not losing you again."

He blinked in surprise. Of all the arguments she could've used, the one that left her mouth had been the least expected.

"You won't lose me-"

"Anything could happen, Natsu! The hired pack could attack you. They've already managed to sneak into our territories multiple times, and they started an inter-pack war. What makes you think they won't know about the meeting?" she growled. "They could spy on you, they could listen in on the meeting, there could be an ambush, and-"

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she clamped her mouth shut. They both knew she had been ranting, pulling bad outcomes out of thin air.

"Which is why only the leaders are going. All five packs are sending their strongest members. That's twenty shifters, almost all of which can hold half-forms. Nothing will happen to any of us," he murmured.

"You don't know that."

"I'll come back, Lucy. I promise."

"You'd better," she muttered, and he almost let out a sigh of relief. He was going to escape the situation in one piece. "After all, now that I'm your mate, it'd be rude to keep it unofficial. I think Mira is going to strangle me soon if we don't hurry up."

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. No words came out. Lucy blinked at him and quickly dissolved into giggles.

"You what?" he said.

She took a long moment to recover, pushing his patience to the limit. The smile on her face was priceless. He knew that it was meant only for him.

"Your mate," she said slowly. Each word was dragged out. "I want to be your mate."

He stood frozen while his mind tried to make sense of the words. He knew exactly what they meant, and he knew that she was aware of what she was implying. It just hadn't crossed him mind that she would pull the last card out right there and then.

She giggled again and reached up to kiss him. He caught up then and returned it eagerly, sweeping his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted. A soft moan had him burning, but she pulled away before he could do something about the heat.

"But only after you come back to me," she whispered.

The only response to his desperate growl was fresh laughter.

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **westerngoddess: thank you! I hope I made you happy!**

 **The 0bservanc3: thank you so much!**

 **: It's a secret... ;)**

 **WeasleyofFairyTail: thank you!**

 **HeavensSetFire: oh, you have no idea. My Maleficent laugh has been perfected.**

 **BOSS02109: glad you like it!**

 **AngelGurl365: *squeals in delight***

 **ashcator2002: I call that a potential cliffhanger :)**

 **Alana Karangalan: We'll see very soon.**

 **KkMarie9005: thank you! served with a side plate of NaLu**

 **The Vampire Queen Lori: you're very welcome.**

* * *

 **Cheers! See y'all next week!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

 **Yes, it's been four weeks. No, I don't have a bunch going on in my life right now. However, every time I finished this goddamn chapter, I hated it, and after the first three tries I kinda lost my drive to write it. I'm just going to go with it and see what you guys think, cause I'm tired of being an asshole and withholding the chapter for weeks on end.**

 **Super big thanks to kokodragneel1997, divergent demigod 1234, Forestpool, Dragodden, ArtanisRose, ashcator2002, BOSS02109, FlameDragonHime,** **misssbehavin, Alaya Karangalan, Crystal Kitty842, Sanspree, Phiafairy, Stavroula99, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Shunakoo25, ToastedWeirdBrain, The Vampir Queen Lori, NeonElement, yucie, Cinder Dragneel, Court818, KkMarie9005, manga4ever, and reviewing!**

* * *

 ***A bunch of ya are waiting for the big lemon. Not in this chappy, sorry, but I've already begun drafting it! (Gihihihihihihi...)**

* * *

 **The next update should be on time. See you guys on Thursday!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

The abandoned shack hid behind thick undergrowth. It couldn't be seen at all from other territories and the slivers of rotting wood that peeked out were nearly always mistaken for trees. Mentors loved watching young shifters stumble onto the shack by accident.

A clearing opened up just a few strides deeper into Fairy Tail's territory, and Natsu paced by the edge while they waited for the three remaining packs to show up. Blue Pegasus was already there, all of its representatives battered. Ichiya, their beta, tried to cozy up to Erza, who sent him scrambling with a sharp snap of her teeth. Natsu snickered.

"Why did they bring all three?" Gray muttered, glaring at Blue Pegasus's three commanders. "Isn't Ichiya enough?"

"I think Bob is enough." Natsu grimaced, and Gray copied the action.

"How long do you think before Erza skins them?" he asked.

"I'd say right . . . now."

Erza barked in anger and her paw landed squarely between Hibiki's eyes, sending him flying into Ren. The two rolled out of sight, but sounds from their scuffle could easily be heard.

"I'm sorry, alpha," Erza said before Makarov could even open his mouth. The alpha of Blue Pegasus didn't even blink.

"I thought this was a peaceful meeting," a new voice drawled, and Natsu tensed as Sting entered the clearing. Rogue followed close behind with two wolves Natsu didn't recognize, one with thick light brown fur and the other with pale yellow fur. Both were male.

Jiemma and Minerva Orland weren't there at all.

"Finally got the guts to push for higher rank?" Gray smirked.

"Unlike you," Sting replied with a matching smirk.

"Well, if you're the new alpha, that means you're the strongest. Natsu beat you. That tells me that your pack is weaker than mine," Gray said. The two new wolves from Sabertooth bared their teeth at the insult, but Rogue growled once and they stood down. Sting chose to ignore the jab completely.

Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale joined the group moments later, choosing to arrive as a united front rather than two separate packs. It was a statement of a strong alliance: even after a lost battle, they didn't drift apart.

Kagura and Ooba both paused to speak with Makarov, and Kagura gave Erza a subtle nod before barking twice to get everyone's attention. Members of different packs stayed together, forming a ragged circle.

"I suggest that we begin by reviewing each pack's encounters over the past three weeks with unknown scents or individuals," Kagura began. The other alphas nodded their agreement, and she kept going. "Mermaid Heel has found Fairy Tail scents on our territory, crossing our shared border and others. A negotiation patrol sent to Fairy Tail disappeared, and Fairy Tail claims to have never seen them."

"Lamia Scale has also found Fairy Tail scents. However, none of our shifters have been able to name the individuals," Ooba added.

"The same goes for Mermaid Heel."

Sting shook out his head. "Sabertooth had found scents from Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel, as well as an unknown scent."

"Blue Pegasus had only found unknown scents. Additionally, we were attacked by nine unknown shifters. All of the attackers fled. Every fighter was injured, most gravely, but only two died. Fairy Tail will provide additional details," Bob supplied. The other members processed the information.

Natsu frowned. So far, Fairy Tail had the worst deal out of all the packs, which fit the theory about Lucy's father. He had to resist baring his teeth.

Makarov took a deep breath. "First of all, Fairy Tail shifters have not been trespassing. My beta confirms that all members were accounted for when on patrols or hunting. We have found an unknown scent that crosses our territory from Sabertooth's border, and it is layered with Sabertooth's scent. The trail crossed our territory by the rapids. Every member of our pack was sent to sample it, and no one recognized it.

"The day we returned from the Concourse, the pack was attacked by human mercenaries at our camp. The mate of our first commander, Lucy Heartfilia, recognized one of the two leaders as Swarre Junelle, her former fiancé. The engagement was arranged by her father, Jude Heartfilia, owner and founder of the Heartfilia Konzern Railway. Lucy also identified that the mercenaries used wolfsbane, which was developed by her father as a means of disguise, to hide her scent from other shifters.

"I was ambushed by an unknown individual who may have been a shifter, but remained in human form. They were powerful enough to injure me." Makarov paused for breath. The other shifters exchanged glances, and Natsu could read them well enough. A human able to injure an alpha to the extent Makarov had been was bad news; a shifter was worse. "When we responded to Blue Pegasus' call for aid, our shifters reported that a symbol similar to our pack marks had been drawn on the ground. A message was passed: 'Bring us the lady, and we will have mercy'. That is all."

The silence was heavy. Natsu could practically see the different bits of information coming to together in Erza's mind. Kagura also caught on quickly, coming to what seemed was a conclusion just as bad.

"You have a theory?" Kagura asked.

Makarov nodded to Erza, who stepped forward. "We believe the Lucy's father is trying to reclaim his daughter. Lucy ran away several years ago because her father insisted on suppressing her wolf form and the lack of freedom was beginning to drive her mad. She admits that her father most likely sees her as a threat to his business and fortune. Jude Heartfilia is familiar with Swarre Junelle, and the Junelle's company was absorbed by the Konzern a few years back. This connects the human mercenaries to the Konzern."

"And the nine shifters? The unknown scents?" Sting drawled. Erza's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"We propose the possibility of Jude Heartfilia hiring a pack to manipulate our packs in order to retrieve Lucy. It is possible that they used our border marks to mask their scents and trespass on other territories, which would eventually lead to an inter-pack war against Fairy Tail. When we were able to negotiate peace with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale, the hired pack attacked Blue Pegasus to make a statement of power. They left their mark as means of identification and left a message. We believe that Lucy is the only one who had ever been called a Lady within our packs. The message is then about her."

"So the hired pack is Jude Heartfilia's means of getting through our defenses to get his daughter," Ooba said.

"Yes."

"That makes sense," Kagura said. Bob and Ichiya nodded.

"Are there any other theories?" Erza asked. No one offered anything.

"The easiest solution would be to give the female up," Sting said. Natsu growled in warning, firmly opposed. Sting ignored him and kept going. "However, that would be a sign of weakness. I refuse to roll over for the hired pack, and if you all share that opinion, then we cannot surrender the female. That would make us the losers in this war."

"Betas and commanders, you have permission to speak," Ooba said. "I agree with Sting. Weakness is unacceptable."

"Then surrendering the female is out of the question. We could wait for the next attack, since we do not know where they are, and fight to kill," Bob said.

"No. That would be foolish," Yuka Suzuki, the second commander of Lamia Scale, said.

"I agree with Yuka. Waiting is, in this case, a sign of weakness," Rogue added. His voice was quiet, unlike his twin, who was loud more often than not.

Natsu shifted his position to reawaken his hind legs. "We can take the battle to them," he said. Nobody opposed, so he elaborated. "The pack was hired by a human, right? So each pack can send a small team into the human town to see if they can find information on the hired pack. When we locate them, we can launch a collective attack to wipe them out. We would take out the main power behind Lucy's father. It would be a statement of strength."

"That is a possibility," Arana Webb agreed. "We—"

A large wolf burst from the undergrowth, barreling over Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus and locking him in a solid pin. Erza and Kagura were the first to react, leaping forward to attack, but the wolf closed his jaw around Ren's throat. The two females froze. One wrong move would end Ren's life, and everyone in the clearing understood that.

"Smart," the wolf commented, lifting his head just enough to speak clearly. His claws dug into Ren's chest and stomach. "Now, which one of ya claimed the pretty lady?"

Natsu picked up the wolf's scent, and his eyes widened. "You're the intruder."

"One of them, yeah," the wolf sneered. "It took ya forever. Kyoka was right. We could drag our asses through your territory and you wouldn't notice."

Several pack wolves snarled at the insult.

"Which one of ya claimed the lady?" he repeated. A thin trail of blood slid down the soft skin of Ren's stomach.

"I did," Natsu said. "Lucy is mine."

"Not anymore. She's got better people to be with."

Natsu pulled back his lips to reveal his teeth in a silent threat.

"Who are you?" Erza snarled.

The wolf smirked. "Jackal, second commander of Tartaros."

"I take it you are part of the Tartaros pack. As shifters, I'm sure we can reach a solution without taking any lives," Makarov said. His voice was calm.

Jackal leered. "Save your breath, halfbreed. You're a wolf and thinkin' like a human. Being half of both makes ya weak, and I'm sure the lady realizes that too. She's got a gift none of ya have. My pack has gifts none of ya have. She belongs to the alpha of Tartaros." His eyes were cold as they traveled over the assembled wolves before landing on Ren. He flexed his paws. "The rest of you can burn."

One of his hind legs reached to his neck and pulled at a black collar hidden by his thick fur, then traced a line down Ren's stomach. A thin line of black was left in its wake.

"We're halfbreeds, but we aren't collared like human pets," Natsu growled. Jackal's leer widened.

"That ain't a collar, commander," he said. "It's why none of ya are gonna be alive for much longer."

Natsu lunged for him, shoving him off the shifter from Blue Pegasus. The line of black exploded with a series of sharp pops. Something very close to a scream was ripped from Ren's throat, his wolf form mangling the sound for all it was worth. A screen of dust and smoke separated Natsu from the rest of the shifters and stomped on his senses. His ears hurt and breathing became difficult.

His claws dug into Jackal's fur as they rolled over.

"Explosives," he snarled. He had taken Romeo to see a movie in the human town once, and something always got blown up. It didn't take long to figure out what it was.

Jackal's grin vanished, replaced by a calculating stare. He shifted into a wolfish half-form and rammed his head against the side of Natsu's face. The force was enough to make them roll over, and Natsu spared a second to shake out his head. His vision was beginning to blur and his ears were ringing. He had a steep disadvantage, something that would have him end up dead. Jackal clearly didn't follow shifter law.

"Show me your half-form, _commander_ ," Jackal sneered. "Y'know, the one ya pulled out at your big meeting."

Natsu shoved the shifter off, but his hind legs burned from the effort. When he spoke, his voice came out raspy.

"You watched the challenges at the Concourse?"

"'Course. There was nothin' else to do anyways."

Jackal feigned to the left and darted right, twisting to rake his claws along Natsu's side. Before Natsu could do anything, a smaller explosion set off from the fresh wound. His snarl of pain was laced with a yelp. Agony ran from his shoulder to his hip, and the stench of burning skin made him sick. Another explosion went off right in front of his face, sending him sprawling on his injured side. He couldn't open one eye; the entire side of his face felt numb.

"Well, halfbreed? C'mon, I want a real fight. The alpha thinks ya might be like us, and he doesn't like surprises. He wants everythin' to go real smooth when we take over." Jackal faded into the smoke, only to be knocked back out by another shifter. Natsu dully realized it was Gray.

"Like you?" he snarled. "Natsu, get your fucking head straight. He brought a damned army with him!"

Jackal showed his teeth, completely relaxed while Gray stood over him.

"Like us," he repeated. "You're all halfbreeds, while we've got more wolf in us. Makes us stronger, faster, and better."

He swatted Gray away with ease. Another wolf took up the battle for him.

"If ya end up one of us, maybe the alpha will let you play with the lady once in a while."

Natsu snapped back into focus, a possessive heat rearing its head inside of him and forcing a partial shift. It was the wolfish form again. He smirked – Jackal got what he wanted after all.

"Nice," Jackal said. His voice struggled to be nonchalant, but the anticipation still showed. "Finally, I get to take a nice, big bite."

Natsu lunged, whipped around, and rammed his hind legs into Jackal's throat.

The fight was quick and rough. Neither played around, avoiding the usual dance of snaps and feigns that showcased strength and speed. They added human touches to their attacks, and in the end, Natsu won with a simple snap of Jackal's neck. The spotted half-form faded into a wolf body, mangled and bloody.

There was an unexplained need to announce his victory, and Natsu didn't have the energy to hold it down. He tipped his head back and howled, a long, prideful note. Someone answered him, but it was too far away to be from his pack.

Erza and Gray found him in the smoke right as his body gave out, his half-form using the last of his energy to melt away. It took a monumental effort to not collapse on the ground and pass out.

"We got him!" Erza called. "Is Jackal dead?"

"Yeah," Natsu rasped. His side burned, and he still couldn't feel the side of his face. "I'm dead."

"No, you're not," the beta snapped.

"You so are." Gray padded into his line of vision. "Just wait until Lucy gets her claws on you."

Erza had nothing to say.

"What about Juvia?" Natsu snickered, even though it hurt. Gray's back was shredded from the shoulders to the tail. He blanched at the unspoken threat.

"Well, shit."

"Yep."

"Come on, both of you. The alphas have made a choice." Erza stood between them. "Natsu, you can lean on me."

Natsu made it to the rest of the group on his own power. Several of Jackal's "army" lay dead, and no one made any effort to move them. Everyone was beaten up and bloody. Ren wasn't conscious at all, but the slight rise and fall of his chest said he was alive.

Sting's eyes glittered dangerously.

"We're taking the battle to them," he growled. "Go home, get patched up, and send out teams of four. They shouldn't interfere with each other, but they shouldn't acknowledge each other either. Every evening, they will meet at the corner of where Lamia Scale's and Mermaid Heel's territories meet to share what they have learned. One of them will relay the findings to either Mermaid Heel of Lamia Scale, who will then pass it on to the other packs."

"When we do attack, it must be together. We will present a united front, in only for this battle, to make a statement of strength," Makarov added. "Travel safely."

Bob had the last word, his expression unnaturally grim.

"We cannot leave the leaders alive. It is a risk we must take. For the final battle, the law will not apply."

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **divergent demigod 1234 - thank you so much. You're the one that got me to finally start this chapter for the final time, so thank you!**

 **Dragodden - thank you! And yes, the "shifter umbrella" does cover the pups. I guess I kinda see them as human kids...**

 **ArtanisRose - thanks!**

 **ashcator2002 - well, the meeting went... well?**

 **BOSS02109 - *grins***

 **FlameDragonHime - *does the evil villain finger tap***

 **misssbehavin - ooooh, I bet you've guessed it ;)**

 **Alana Karangalan - thank you!**

 **Sanspree - i don't think I can influence Mashima, sorry... although sometimes I do wish I could reach into the manga and smash their damn faces together and scream, "KISS!"**

 **Phiafairy - he'll come back, but will he survive the experience? *grins***

 **Stavroula99 - thanks!**

 **Shunakoo25 - muahahahahaha...**

 **NeonElement - yeeeeeeeees?**

 **yucie - i tried making my chapters longer once upon a long time ago, and they ended up as a pile of shit, so I avoid such endeavors. How they come out is how they get posted.**

 **Court818 - i did plan for a nice big chat between Lucy and her dear father. Let's see how it goes.**

 **KkMarie9005 - *knowing grin and eyebrow lift***

 **manga4eva - teehee**

 **\- my job is done. :)**

* * *

 _ **Q: Should I do sneak peeks?**_

* * *

 **See you guys on Thursday!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Heya! Lovely Thursday, isn't it?**

 **Super big thanks to Dark Shining Light, Flamey Owl, Quadrangulator, TheTrinityAngel, Natsu Dragneel13, Guest Is MEEE, ashcator2002, Forestpool, WeasleyofFairyTail, Guest, NaluLuva23, Guest, KkMarie9005, Alaya Karangalan, FlameDragonHime, divergent demigod 1234, The 0bservanc3, Shunakoo25, and Helenezahl for reviewing!**

 **About the sneak peeks - I'm gonna have to say no because I can safely say the end is within sight (ish), so it seems a bit pointless by this point. If you really want them, though, I can still do them.**

 **This chunk is about 4,000 words - my record. Enjoy!  
**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Lucy paced in the center of the clearing, eyes unfocused and head low. Sharp growls escaped her throat every few rounds and her lips drew back to reveal rows of gleaming teeth. Everyone could see her agitation, but after Levy had tried to approach her and was turned back with a furious snarl, no one dared ask why. They all knew she was on par with Natsu, and the first commander could defeat all of the pack shifters below him.

Her paws wore tracks in the dusty ground in an effort to ease the heat running through her side. It certainly came from her mating bond, but it was very different from the pleasant warmth that Natsu ignited within her stomach when he curled up next to her. The heat ate away at her control of the wolf, calling on the instinctive fear of fire. She hadn't been burned, which led to her to believe that the idiot had gotten himself injured again, and injured badly. She would claw his face off when she saw him.

The wind picked up, blowing through the entrance fissure and carrying with it the metallic scent of blood. All eyes locked on the crack in the mountain. Her teeth bared, she sniffed the air again, picking up traces of her packmates. Levy and Juvia moved to stand beside her, hackles raised at the stench of blood. A snarl tore loose from Juvia's throat, flying across the silent clearing. Several tense seconds ticked by before the alpha appeared in the entrance, injured leg hanging above the ground while he limped on the remaining three. His flank was covered in splatters of dried blood, dark brown against the pale grey fur. The beta was close behind him, her eyes tracking his movement with open concern. A set of gashes bled on her shoulder, traveling up to the base of her neck. Jellal let out a quiet growl as he padded over to greet her and Erza allowed him a short nuzzle before returning her attention to the alpha. Porlyusica snarled from somewhere behind and Lucy jumped out of the way as the healer trotted to the alpha, her sharp tongue already scolding him while she lead him towards her den. Mirajane greeted them at the entrance to the healer's den, Wendy by her side with bundles of herbs lain out to be used. The alpha in the healers' hands, Erza allowed her mate to nudge her in the direction of their den. Porlyusica would see her later.

A strong wave of the bloody stench hit Lucy's nose and she moved towards the fissure. The two commanders limped through, Natsu relying heavily on Gray's shoulder. They were bickering about something, but the moment her and Juvia's snarls tore through the heavy silence the two males shut up and stared at their mates. Lucy's eyes were roaming Natsu's body, taking in the bleeding wound running from shoulder to hip and the patches of burns surrounding it. More burns dotted his neck and jaw. His ear was badly torn, almost halfway gone, and she wondered if it would heal when he shifted. Two short cuts sat above his eyes, and more littered his powerful frame. She stalked towards him, and her eyes must've promised death because he took a step back, wincing as his hind leg hit the ground.

"You idiot," she snarled, her nose nearly touching his. "What were you thinking?"

"The meeting was attacked," he said quietly.

"There were at least twenty of you there, all leaders. How come you look like a corpse?"

"We got separated!"

"And you just had to fight on your own, did you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You could've died!" she snapped. She had been worried, far more worried than she would ever admit. She stared at him for a long moment, neither backing down in a stubborn refusal to let themselves be dominated. Her concern won over and she sighed, padding around him to check the largest wound. "Let's get you cleaned up before Porlyusica skins you for your stupidity."

His eyes widened in fear and she forcibly nudged him towards their den, coming up to his side to let him lean on her shoulder. Juvia wasn't far behind them, scolding Gray while the rest of the pack watched in quiet amusement. The second commander looked terrified of his mate.

"I shifted a couple of times on the way here. It's not that bad," Natsu muttered. Lucy bared her teeth as he winced again.

"Really. If it's not that bad, you should walk on your own power. You aren't a feather, you know," she growled. The lichen curtain brushed her flank as they pushed their way inside. Natsu made to move towards the pad of moss, but she cut him off and steered him towards the human rooms.

"No. You need to shift, see what heals up on its own, and if you're lucky the worst you'll get from Porlyusica is some herbs to help you sleep," she told him. He muttered something under his breath, too quiet even for her shifter hearing, but let her take him towards the bed. His shift was slow, his body working to repair as much as it could while turning him human. She waited until he was almost done before pushing through a shift of her own and pulling on an oversized red shirt. It ended at mid-thigh and was tight across her chest, but it didn't dwarf her frame. She rummaged through Natsu's horror of a clothes drawer for a pair of softer, looser pants that wouldn't irritate the gash sitting on his hip. Pulling out a pair made of thin cotton, she turned around to find him favoring his right leg, blood-covered fingers probing the side wound. Shifting had healed the shoulder and left scars on the ribs, but the lower side and hip must've been too deep. Small drops of blood broke free and raced down his leg. The burns were replaced by patches of angry red skin.

"Is it infected?" she asked. Fighting off an infection would've taken most of the shift's power, so infected wounds required several shifts to close completely. His hand skimmed the open gash again and she grimaced at the amount of dirt held down by dried blood. Two nails were far too short, exposing the skin normally hidden underneath.

"I don't think so. The bastard hooked his claws at the end. It was just too deep for one shift," he said. She strode towards him, pants in hand, and tried to avoid looking at his toned ass. Heat began to pool in her stomach, almost curiously. She was more than aware of what she'd agreed to before he left for the meeting.

"Broke a couple nails?"

He grimaced. "Totally Gray's fault."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'll have to chat with him about that later."

"On second thought, not Gray's fault. You'll send him running for the grave and I need my sparring partner alive," he said, twisting around to look at her. His eyes widened, then darkened as they ran over her body.

"What?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

Oh. She glanced down, recognizing the little black stitches that she'd missed earlier. The shirt visibly marked her as his, but she didn't scramble to change. She had already accepted him anyways, and the shirt was too comfortable.

"I like it," she said, and she did. Now that she knew the shirt was his, she became aware of the faint traces of his scent that clung to the fabric. It was the scent she had come to associate with safety, and with home.

"I like it too," he agreed softly, turning around fully to face her. She kept her eyes trained on his face and away from other parts of his body. The cuts above his eyes had sealed over completely, leaving only faint scars.

"Of course you do. Here, put these on." She threw the pants. "I'll get Porlyusica."

Natsu grimaced, but moved to dress as she strode towards the door. Slipping outside, she found Porlyusica by the healer's den, in human form, and muttering about old fools. She assumed the healer was referring to Makarov.

"How is the alpha?" she asked quietly, her body tense as she approached the unpredictable female. Porlyusica glared at her.

"He'll live, I suppose," she snapped. "That Erza brat, too. What does your idiot want?"

"The gash on his side is too deep by the hip to close in one shift. He doesn't think it's infected."

The healer snorted. "He doesn't think anything is infected. If it turns red or swells, let me know. Make sure to clean it. Knock him unconscious if you have to."

"Okay?"

"What else?"

"I think that's it."

Porlyusica vanished inside her den for a few short moments, reemerging with a small bowl of paste and a roll of gauze. "Apply the disinfectant, than cover what didn't heal with gauze. I don't want the brat near my den."

"Thank you," Lucy said, gingerly taking the paste and gauze. Porlyusica scowled.

"Why are you still here?" She spun around and swept through the thick lichen curtain, yelling at Wendy to go check on the second commander. Lucy wondered how the poor girl managed to remain so sweet after working under Porlyusica for so long.

Natsu was spread out on the bed when she returned, his head hanging off the edge of the mattress. He twisted onto his side to look at her and immediately hissed.

"You're in luck. Porlyusica wants to see you even less than you want to see her," Lucy said. "But you have to apply the paste."

His nose wrinkled in distaste as he stared at the paste. "That stuff stings."

"Too bad."

"Please?" he whined.

"No. Sit up and be quiet."

Lucy set the paste down and sat next to him, ignoring his surprise.

"What happened?" she asked.

He blew at some stray hairs. "We met by the abandoned shack. You know, the one by the border?"

She nodded.

"Everyone showed up. Erza kicked the Blue Pegasus freak in the face. They argued over what to do next. I suggested taking the battle to them, since they didn't like anything else, and that's what we're doing. Then the ass showed up and pinned Ren. We fought. I won. The alphas decided to each send four shifters to town to search for information on the bastard's pack."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Did the ass say anything important?"

"He said something about gifts. You have one and they have one. Apparently I have one. He said he had more wolf in him, which made him better."

"I think . . . I think he might be referring to my healing. My shifts are slower than yours, but they heal more. Maybe I get that because I have more human than wolf in me – the balance isn't even. If he has more wolf than human, it would give him different benefits," she said.

"Is Gramps calling a meeting today?"

"Mira mentioned he would. We'll see what the alpha and beta have come up with. Now, turn around." She ripped away a chunk of gauze and dipped it into the paste. "Let's get this over with."

Natsu's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flat onto the bed, sending the bowl and remaining gauze flying. He flopped down next to her with a victorious grin. Holding on to her weapon of choice, Lucy swung herself over him and sat on his thighs while using her free hand to push his chest down. His expression went from triumphant to surprised and pouty in seconds.

When he tried to push her off, she pressed the gauze against the wound and he tensed up with a hiss.

"Pouting won't save you, even if you look adorable while doing it," she commented. "The less you squirm, the faster it'll be over."

"You're so mean, Lucyyy . . ." he whined, dragging out her name until she tapped him on the nose. His startled blinks sent her into a fit of giggles.

Erza barked to call the pack to a meeting. Lucy finished dabbing the wound and picked up the gauze from the floor, grimacing at a few small stains. She would have to ask for a new roll, something she wasn't at all excited to do.

Natsu didn't move from the bed, simply watched her as she muttered curses under her breath while searching for the bowl.

"Get up before Erza comes to haul your ass out of here," she growled.

"I don't want to go to the meeting, though," he said. "I probably won't get chosen to go to the human town anyways."

"You'd be surprised. I'm willing to be that Levy and Gajeel will go, because they've already been there. You and I are the most likely candidates to join them. I have more knowledge of the town and how it works than most of you put together, and you won't let me go alone because you're a possessive wolf like that," she said.

He mulled it over and grinned, jumping to his feet. "That makes sense."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy had been completely right. She knew that her guess had made perfect sense, but it didn't lessen the surprise when the alpha chose who would go.

Natsu was useless when it came to packing. The idea of needing changes of clothes while spending several days in their human forms didn't make sense to him, and he simply brushed aside her irritation, saying they could use a clothing store if they needed to. She gave up within ten minutes and simply packed for him. If they were going to blend in with the humans, it would be better to draw as little attention as possible.

The biggest problem struck her after their bag was packed.

"Natsu," she called. He grunted in acknowledgment from the bed, where he was no doubt still lying with his eyes closed. "What are we going to do about money?"

"Huh?"

"Money. We don't have any. We'll have to pay for a room, for food, and for emergency supplies. The stuff Porlyusica gave us won't be as effective in a couple of days." She groaned. "I can't believe I completely forgot about that!"

"Relax. Levy and Gajeel survived somehow, didn't they?" he mumbled.

Lucy glared at him, silently envying how careless he was. "Levy told me they slept in the woods. With Tartaros on the lookout for us, we can't do that. We have to blend in completely. Dammit! We need money for wolfsbane, too!"

"Whatever. Erza's probably got something figured out." Natsu rolled over and yawned. Two more shifts had done good work on the wound, and all that as left was a long scar that would eventually face, but he looked about ready to sleep through the rest of the winter. "Stop worrying, Luce. C'mere."

He held his arm up, inviting her to join him. She glanced at the bag again. Neatly folded clothes stared back at her. There really wasn't anything else for her to do except worry about a more than possible lack of funds. Since they would be leaving in five minutes anyways, she figured there wasn't much she could actually do about the situation.

"Fine," she huffed. The moment she was within reach, Natsu made her fall onto the bed and pulled her close. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest and she curled up slightly, allowing him to wrap around her. Gentle puffs of warm air tickled her neck with every breath he took.

"Luce?"

"Mhm?"

"What about your father?" Natsu muttered. He didn't sound at all pleased that he even had to bring it up.

Lucy smiled softly and intertwined her fingers with his. "I don't think he'll be a problem," she said. "He won't expect me to be in town. If he does find out, then we'll figure something out. Maybe I'll get some contact lenses and a wig, or something."

"What's that?" he asked. Lucy laughed.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay."

They stayed silent for several long moments, enjoying the feeling of their mate next to them. A though crossed Lucy's mind, invading her peace, and she smirked. Natsu certainly wouldn't be opposed to her idea. She rolled over and straddled him, enjoying his growl when her hips made contact with his.

"You know, humans are quite attracted to appearances," she murmured. Her fingers skittered over his abs, which clenched at the light touch. "I'm a bit concerned about how many ladies will find you to their liking."

His eyes darkened at the implication. She arched her back and slowly leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear, a slight jerk of his hips only encouraging her.

"So you're just going to have to pardon me if I decide that I don't want to share."

Natsu quickly flipped them over and slammed his lips against hers, partially settling his weight on her to try to keep her from reversing their positions again. The kiss was as rough and demanding as it was pleasurable. She nipped at his upper lip, catching it with her teeth, and he sucked on her bottom lip until she moaned. Heat quickly flooded her body. She liked where they were going, but teasing him would make it very interesting. Besides, they didn't have time.

He moved to her neck when she needed to breathe, trailing hot kisses along the column of her throat. She nearly squirmed when he gently bit her collarbone before moving on to her shoulder. The kisses turned into small nips and sucks, undoubtedly leaving marks, and she tipped her head back from the pleasure.

"You're mine," he growled, "and I don't share."

Mentioning human attraction, even if she slightly exaggerated it, had been a good idea.

Lucy pulled him back up for another kiss, digging her nails into his shoulders. The little half-moon dents wouldn't last long. While they did, they would certainly distract him. It took effort to push him up and over, but the moment she had him on his back, she caught his wrists with her hands and kissed him. He tried to roll them over again, and every time he shifted, she applied more pressure to her knee to keep their position. The growl reverberating in his chest told her exactly what he though of the matter.

"Very scary," she breathed. "If you could make your eyes glow, it might actually do something."

"Lucy . . ."

She kissed his jaw. "Mmm?"

He sucked in a harsh breath when she kissed her way to his shoulder, rocking her hips against his. It only took a few quick nips to leave a visible mark and she sat back, admiring her work. Natsu was tense, the red mark on his neck clearly visible. His arousal was hard against her thigh and she was sharply aware of the wetness between her legs. Teasing him was difficult when she didn't want to wait herself.

"You know we don't have time, right?" she said, grinning when a ragged snarl left his mouth. She didn't mind ignoring the fact that they had to leave, but Erza most certainly wouldn't approve. Chances were that the beta would simply barge in and throw them both outside if they didn't show up on time.

Natsu's eyes followed her with open hunger as she pushed off the bed and straightened out her clothes. Lucy clearly heard his approving growl when she didn't bother covering his mark, but she chose to ignore him.

"C'mon. Grab the bag on your way out," she said, and slipped outside.

"Lu! You guys ready?" Levy called, running over to meet her. Lucy took in her friend's orange and white dress, matched by a bright orange headband and red shoes, and realized that she really had to follow her own advice. She couldn't exactly blend in by wearing nothing but Natsu's shirt.

"Not really," she grumbled. "I packed some clothes, but I forgot to change, and we need money."

"Why?"

"Wha— Levy!" Lucy sighed in exasperation. Apparently no one had thought this through. "I'm guessing you didn't pack?"

"No. I figured it would be like last time, so . . ." Levy twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I checked with the alpha and beta, and they agree. We're going to want to blend in as much as possible. People can be curious, and if someone sees us go into the woods and vanish for the night, they'll get suspicious, which is why we need to get rooms at the hotel. People who stay at hotels generally have baggage, so get a pack from Mira and put some clothes in for you and Gajeel. Ask for a smaller one so we can carry it as wolves too," Lucy said.

Levy stared at her, but only shrugged. "Sure."

"Great. I'll go change, kick Natsu out, and then we can go."

"We'll meet you outside."

Lucy gave a thumbs up and ducked back into her den. Natsu hadn't moved at all. She quickly pulled on a shirt and shorts, realized that she'd have to get Levy and herself some bras and panties once they were in town, and sharply pulled her mate off the bed. He landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Get moving, idiot. Levy and Gajeel are waiting for us."

He blinked up at her. "Why'd you change your clothes? You look better in my shirt."

"Of course you'd think so. I can't go into a human town wearing only your shirt. Any pervert with half a brain would go after me," she said.

"I won't let them." He crossed his arms and made no move to get up.

"I know. Come on, Natsu, or we'll leave you behind." She grabbed his elbows and tried to pull him up. He decided to help right as she was about to give up and pulled her into a kiss, tracing her cheek with his thumb.

"We really have to go," she murmured against his lips.

"They can wait." He kissed her again.

She returned his kiss and gently pushed him away. "No, they can't. We can kiss at the hotel."

He heaved an exaggerated sigh and swung their pack over his shoulder.

"Fine. But you owe me lots of kisses."

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **Helenezahl - lots of love from Cali!**

 **Shunakoo25 - there won't be another form for Lucy, sorry.**

 **The 0bservanc3 - i hope this chapter answered most of your questions!**

 **divergent demigod 1234 - thank you!**

 **Alana Karangalan - now that I think about it... I planned for Mard Geer, but it might change.**

 **Natsu Dragneel13 - i'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest Is MEEE - thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

 **TheTrinityAngel - thank you so much!**

 **Quadrangulator - gihi!**

 **Flames Owl - :)**

* * *

 **See you guys on Monday!**


	21. Chapter 20

**It's a Monday!**

 **For those who asked, the official update schedule is a chapter every Thursday. Once in a while, however, I'm feeling terribly generous (a once-in-a-lifetime thing, trust me), and I post on a random day of my liking. A bonus chapter, if you will.**

 **Gihi.**

 ***********THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!** *************

 ************* **IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SUCH CONTENT, LOOK FOR THE MARKS!***********

 **Super, super big thanks to NaluETERNITY, Alaya Karangalan, Shunakoo25, HeavensSetFire, CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai, ImFaMOOSE, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Sanspree, LunarWolfDragon, Bananarock509, Quadrangulator, FlameDragonHime, BOSS02109, WeasleyofFairyTail, and The 0bservanc3 for reviewing!**

 **Now, without further ado - onto chapter 20!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

"You still owe me."

"I'm not the one who fell asleep!"

"Still—"

"Yeah, I get it. I owe you. Now shut up."

Lucy checked the note Levy had given her. The name matched, and if they were lucky, they might get something out of this visit. She hoped that there wouldn't be as many patrons during the day – it would be easier to avoid causing a scene – and gave the door a push. It swung open with a creak that had her wincing.

Everyone who happened to be at the underground bar looked up.

"Don't start a fight," was all she said before walking through the room. Her face was carefully impassive, hiding her discomfort, and she kept her eyes cold. Most people quickly found something else to look at, although she had a strong suspicion that was mostly Natsu's doing. He could be very intimidating when he needed to.

The bar was small and cramped, the kind of place she would have frequented when on the run. Two long tables ran from the door to the bar on the other side of the room. Trash clumped in little piles on the floor while a lone, overflowing garbage can stood in a corner. The bar took up most of the far wall, leaving just enough space for another door. Dirty mugs and glasses hung above the counter. A dark-haired woman took them down one by one to give each a few quick swipes.

The lighting was very dim, coming only from a single grimy ceiling lantern, and the air stank of cigarette smoke and cheap beer. Even though it was past work hours, only ten or so people were spread out on the benches. Two were women. The rest were men, most thickly muscled and covered in black leather. Lucy would have dismissed them as thugs after a single glance.

Natsu growled very quietly, just loud enough for her to hear and pick up on his irritation. He moved to walk beside her, his arm wrapping around her hips. She flashed him a smile to show that she didn't mind – the possessive gesture was doing wonderful things to her insides – and led the way to the bar. The woman barely glanced at them as they both took a seat.

"Only got lager," she said. Her voice was hard, a complete contrast to her soft features.

Lucy arched a brow. "That's fine."

"Two?"

"Mhm."

Natsu twisted in his chair to stare at someone behind her. His expression was threatening, yet also challenging. He looked as though he was itching for a chance to prove his strength.

The barmaid slammed two beers on the counter. Natsu casually left his seat and Lucy picked up the sound of a fist colliding with a face. She ignored it in favor of paying the woman and taking a long sip. Levy had revealed that shifters didn't get drunk easily. Apparently, Gajeel had downed more than three mugs without feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"You better not destroy anything. We can't pay for damages," she called. Her bank account didn't have that much money.

"Sure," Natsu muttered. "But the prick's face doesn't count."

"I've never seen you before," the barmaid said.

"Yeah, we're just passing through. Had a bit of trouble with the officials where we came from." Lucy grinned as though it was bound to happen. "You a local?"

"Sorta." The barmaid didn't elaborate. "But I've got plans to leave. Not much for me to do here."

"Huh."

"'Sides, I don't wanna die early. The big guns still don't know why those people are gone, and I've got business there."

"People are missing?"

It wasn't hard to sound surprised. Lucy shot her mate a quick glance to see him wrestling with two men. Another lay facedown on the table, most likely unconscious. Hopefully, Natsu was listening.

"Any rumors?" she asked.

The barmaid shrugged. "Some people say they saw a demon. There's a church up there, so I'm not surprised. A bunch more are sayin' it's a wolf. I'm thinkin' wolf, or one of the underground suckers."

"What side of town?"

"Eastern edge, I think. What's it to you?"

"Better to have warning. We were thinking of heading that way."

Lucy tapped her fingers on the counter, trying to hide her excitement. She'd have to tell Gajeel and Levy, and they'd have to check for shifter scents, but it was something to go on.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," the barmaid said. "Tell your man to cut it out. I don't wanna explain a broken bench to my boss."

"I think we'll head on out. Thanks for the chat, and keep the change," Lucy said.

"Sure."

Lucy slid off her seat and stepped over a couple unconscious bodies to reach Natsu, who hadn't even broken a sweat. In a common brawl, humans stood no chance against shifters.

"Happy now?" she asked softly. Natsu leveled a threatening stare at a cluster of men in the corner until they averted their stares.

"No," he growled. "They keep looking at you."

"And those two ladies keep looking at you," she muttered, suddenly realizing the rather open stares of the women. One of them licked her lips, and Lucy had a strong desire to smack her senseless. Instead, she simply glared at them. They didn't look away.

"Luce?"

"Let's go," she said, her voice curt.

He wasn't the only one feeling territorial in the bar.

The walk back was slightly hurried. Natsu kept an arm around her waist, and even though he didn't actively pull her closer, his pace betrayed him. Lucy's thoughts voluntarily strayed towards what was more than likely to happen once they were alone. She tried to appear relaxed, but the occasional twitches of Natsu's nose and heated growls told her that he could clearly smell her arousal.

Their hotel room was small, with the bed taking up most of the space. Lucy barely had time to close the door before she was sharply turned around and pressed against the wall. Their kiss was hot, demanding from both sides. Her hands moved to his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. His fingers gripped her hips, and when she bit his bottom lip, one hand wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him.

"You have no idea," he murmured between kisses, "how hard it was to stop."

Lucy moaned as his hips jerked against hers. "We don't have to stop now."

 **#####**

His hand moved to the back of her thigh and she wrapped a leg around his hips, pressing his hard length against her core. The heat coursing through her body flared at his pleasure grunt. Their clothes didn't do much to stifle the contact since it was so thin. Shifters didn't like constraining clothing, and everything they wore had to rip easily.

Natsu carried her to the bed without interrupting their kisses. When her back hit the mattress, she immediately pulled him closer, searching for the same contact. He crawled onto the bed and moved to her neck, leaving her gasping for air. Gentle nips trailed down her throat while his fingers sneaked under the hem of her shirt.

Lucy closed her eyes and let him win, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to try to regain her dominance. He sucked harshly at a spot barely above her collarbone and released it with a kiss before meeting her lips again. Warm fingers ran across her stomach and tugged at her bra.

"The hell is this?" he muttered.

"Human thing," she gasped. "Just take it off. Please."

He grinned against her mouth and ripped the bra apart, leaving her shirt intact. His fingers massaged her breasts and she moaned when his thumb, rough and calloused, flicked over a hard nipple. He paused before repeating the action again, as if he wanted to see her reaction, and by the fourth flick he had her squirming.

She had to admit that for never having pleasured a woman before, he was very good.

Her patience at a limit, Lucy ripped her shirt apart herself. The cool air of the apartment had her nipples tightening to the point of pain, but she forgot about them when Natsu pressed a soft kiss to one pink tip. She whined in desperation, wanting more than just a kiss, and nearly missed his surprised huff when he took the nipple into his mouth. Her spine arched, heat flooding her body anew, and she grabbed at his hair.

Anything to get him closer.

He swiped his tongue back and forth before grazing the tip with his teeth. His hand played with her other breast, massaging and pinching until she whined again. Laughing, he switched breasts, and Lucy squeezed her thighs together in a pointless attempt to relieve the steadily building pressure. Her fingers tore at his shirt, and then his back. The heat sharpened into a burning coil, just waiting to spring apart.

Natsu's fingers drew senseless patterns on her stomach as his free hand traveled down. Her shorts and panties vanished quickly. At first, his touches were careful, curious, but when he found the little spot that made her cry out, he resumed his explorations with greater confidence. His name left her lips as he slipped a finger into her and the resulting growl, heated and possessive, was by itself enough to make her moan. He added a second finger and pulled them out before sharply thrusting both back in. A third finger joined and he curled them each time he pumped them in and out, his mouth on hers to swallow every sound she made. Her hips pushed against his hand, trying to prolong the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her.

"Say it again," he growled. Lucy kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"So . . . bossy . . . ngh!" Her breath hitched at a slightly sharper thrust. His thumb pressed down on the little bundle of nerves and the burning coil exploded, sending pleasure racing through her body. For a single moment, her world was painted white, and when it was over she collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of his name, face flushed and panting.

"Tasty."

Natsu loomed over her, smirking as he slowly licked his fingers clean. His eyes were dark, focused only on her, and clouded with lust. His shirt was gone. An angry red line peeked over the edge of his shoulder. When he kissed her, she could taste traces of herself. Her fingers followed the lines, finding several more on his back, and he hissed when she applied pressure.

"All mine," she murmured. The scratches marked him as hers.

Natsu stilled when her other hand found the bulge in his pants. She grinned, still panting slightly, and tightened her grip. Even through his pants, he was warm. His eyebrows furrowed as his face contorted with a soft growl.

"Good?" she asked, her voice teasing. When he gave a quiet grunt, she slid her hand up and down his shaft, occasionally squeezing. Each time, he snarled in pleasure.

It was when her left hand moved from his back and slipped into his pants to grip him directly that he decided to end her exploration. Together, they made quick work of his pants, and when he slowly pushed into her, her world narrowed to the feeling of him stretching her walls and the pure pleasure that was once again beginning to build at a terrifying speed. A moan left her lips. There was some pain, but she was a master at dealing with pain, and she didn't allow it to ruin the moment.

Lucy was, however, unable to ignore the sharp bite to the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"Did you just . . . bite me?"

Natsu released her shoulder and licked his lips. "Maybe."

She struggled with that for a moment.

"Why— did you have to bite me to mark me?" she demanded, but her anger went up in flames as he slowly rolled his hips. She sighed in content instead, answering by arching her back to take him in further. He groaned. One of his hands flew to her hip, the other clamping into a fist around the sheets. She kissed him, sliding her tongue against his. The kiss was by far the softest they'd had, but it was just as breathtaking, if not more.

The first thrusts were careful and shallow, sort of like his first touches, but they quickly changed until he was pounding into her with a ferocity that threatened to tear her apart. She burned beneath him, desperately moving to meet his thrusts. He pushed her towards another ledge, one far higher than the one before, and when she fell, she screamed his name. He kept going, prolonging her pleasure. The final jerk of his hips buried him deep within her, eliciting a moan from both of them, and he came in several short bursts.

 **#####**

He pulled out and flopped down next to her, drawing her close. Lucy snuggled against his chest with a satisfied sigh. She couldn't care less about the torn clothing, or that they were both sweaty. The embrace was bliss.

"I have an amazing plan," she said. "Let's just stay in bed for the rest of the week."

Natsu laughed. "I love your plan."

"Mm. Did you know I love you?"

"Now I do. I love you too, Luce." He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "More than anything."

"Even food?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Even food."

She scooted a little higher so she could kiss him. Once again, it was slow, soft, and loving.

"I think I like the slow kisses best," she said.

Natsu immediately recaptured her mouth in a searing kiss, stealing her breath. She nipped his bottom lip and he suddenly grinned against her lips before resuming the kiss. When they separated, both were panting.

"I like the ones where you get all cat-like," he said.

"I'm not cat-like!"

"You bite like a cat." He poked her nose and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"You're the one who actually bit me," she said.

"You scratch like a cat, too."

"Hey!"

"And—"

Lucy cut him off with a growl, swinging her body up and over his. He shut up instantly.

"I am a wolf," she growled.

"And you," He grinned, his eyes dark, "are all mine."

* * *

 **Gimme a second to come to terms with what I wrote. :)**

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **\- The 0bservanc3 - now that you mention it... jk!**

 **\- BOSS02109 - ohohoho _ho!_**

 **\- TheTrinityAngel - the official schedule is every Thursday. I'm just feeling' generous ;)**

 **\- FlameDragonHime - maaaaaaaaaaybe... ;)**

 **\- Quadrangulator - thanks! Puppies, you say?**

 **\- Bananarock509 - i've never read Warriors. Is it good?**

 **\- LunarWolfDragon - thank you!**

 **\- Sanspree - squeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **\- ImFaMOOSE - oooh, good luck!**

 **\- CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai - mmmmmmmmm *basks in the glow of the compliment***

 **\- HeavensSetFire - i'm glad you like it! I have several fics started, now it's just a matter of which one has a chance of ever being finished...**

 **\- Shunakoo25 - :)**

 **\- Alaya Karangalan - see u Thursday!**

 **\- NaluETERNITY - officially it's every Thursday, I'm just feeling generous :)**

* * *

 **See y'all on Thursday!**

 **Cheers!**


	22. Chapter 21

**It's a Thursday!**

 **I don't have that much to say, but I do want to point out that their time in the human town isn't a big point in the overall story. Also, the Heartfilia name has way more weight in this AU than in the manga.**

 **Really big thanks to all the people who reviewed! An even bigger thank you to those who've kept on reviewing! I love you all so much! AwareArabian, ImFaMOOSE, Dragodden, Alaya Karangalan, Guest, yucie, ashcator2002, NaluIsMyLIFE, HeavensSetFire, AnonymousStalkerFriend, Sanspree, TheTrinityAngel, Shunakoo25, misssbehavin, MarSofTheGalaxies, CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai, Quadrangulator, The 0bservanc3, and FlameDragonHime - thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Enjoy chapter 21!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

When Lucy awoke, she had no desire to actually get up and do something. She was warm and comfortable, with her back against Natsu's chest, his arm over her waist, and his breath hot on her neck. Her body slightly sore and still boneless, she wasn't sure if getting up was something she _could_ do. Besides, she never slept in, but she supposed she could allow herself some slack just this once.

Lucy rolled over to face her mate. He frowned, still sleeping, and tightened his grip. She curled up against his chest and enjoyed the content filtering through their bond. It had kicked in sometime during their third round, intensifying the pleasure. Every touch had left her senseless.

A few timid knocks tore her bliss to shreds.

"Lu? You in there?" Levy asked. Her voice was so quiet and careful that Lucy barely heard her.

"'Course they're in there," Gajeel's voice, farther away but much, much louder, said. "I can smell them from here."

Natsu growled, one eye cracking open to stare threateningly at the door.

"Gajeel! Don't mention their scent!" Levy hissed.

"Whatever, shrimp."

"Lu?"

"We're not here," Lucy muttered. Natsu grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Lu, we have to go."

"Just break down the door, shrimp," Gajeel suggested.

Natsu snarled.

"See? Told ya they're in there."

"We're not here!" Lucy repeated, raising her voice so Levy would definitely hear.

"We have to go to the meeting!"

"It's too early."

"Are you still sleeping?" Levy sounded very surprised. "Lu, it's almost three in the afternoon!"

Lucy snapped awake. "What?"

"It's almost three, and we have to be there by four!"

"We'll be right out!" Lucy tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down by her mate. "Natsu, let go."

"No," he mumbled.

"Natsu!"

"No. I don't wanna get up."

"If you want to have sex again tonight, you will let go," she said.

"M'kay." He adjusted his hold on her waist, pulling her closer.

"You!" Lucy made several attempts to free herself with force. When they didn't do anything, she decided to change tactics. "Natsu, please."

"Five more minutes."

"No. Please?"

"Mhmm . . ."

"Natsu. If you don't let go, I'll tell Erza."

He tensed, then slowly relaxed. "But she's not here."

"I'll tell her when we get home. She'll probably beat you up, and you'll end up spending quality time with Porlyusica instead of me. Is that what you want?"

"Fine," he muttered, removing his arm and rubbing his eyes. "Meanie."

Lucy neatly rolled off the bed and nearly tripped on a piece of torn clothing. Behind her, Natsu snickered. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out clothing for both of them, throwing Natsu's in his general direction. He yelped when the balled up clothes landed on his face.

"Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind," she said. "Were you listening during your fight yesterday?"

"Sorta." His shirt muffled his voice, and while he couldn't see, she admired his abs. "Something about weird stuff going on at the edge of town."

Lucy felt like applauding.

"Is there any chance you remember which edge?" she said instead. He shrugged.

"Nope."

She sighed. "Eastern edge, idiot."

"Why should I remember when you can do it for me?"

"Shut up. Put your pants on faster."

XXXXXXXXXX

When they made it to the corner of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel's territories, six people were already there. Their scents said they were pack members, but the number made Lucy frown. Makarov had said teams of four would be sent out.

"Where are your other two?" she asked Jenny Realight, one of the two present Blue Pegasus representatives. The female adjusted her jewelry.

"Since we were attacked, the alpha doesn't want to weaken the pack more than necessary. Eve and I are enough," Jenny said stiffly. The easygoing female from the Concourse was gone.

"Ichiya really wanted to come," Eve supplied, "but the alpha said no."

"Thank goodness," Levy muttered.

The Blue Pegasus shifters either didn't hear the comment or chose to ignore it.

"Do you have anything yet?" Arana Webb demanded. Even though the female didn't stand a chance against Kagura, Lucy could easily see how she had once been the alpha of Mermaid Heel.

"I might," Lucy said, "but we'll have to check it out. It's a bit of bar gossip so far."

A member of Mermaid Heel that Lucy didn't know snorted. She stared at him until he lowered his eyes.

The disapproval in Arana's gaze was clear. "I hope the others have something more . . . substantial."

"Not really." Minerva Orland strode into the clearing. Two more Sabertooth members followed her, a giant man with green hair and a small, lean male with light brown hair.

"Sabertooth sent its beta?" Jenny's voice was skeptical.

Minerva shrugged. "I'm not the beta anymore. The alpha was defeated and I decided to step out of pack politics." She turned to Arana. "Our forth member was injured and sent back."

"By an enemy?" Lucy asked, worried.

The giant waved his hand. "Nah. He tripped over some kids' toys on the stairs. Broke a leg and a couple ribs on the way down."

"Huh. And you would be?"

"Orga Nanagia, first commander," the giant said. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and grinned. "So you're the pretty lady Sting bickered over?"

Lucy said, "Yes," right as Natsu said, "No."

The short man coughed into his fist. Orga laughed, a loud, booming sound coming from his mouth.

"Don't worry, commander. The pretty lady's all yours. Sting's busy following our healer around like a lost pup," he said.

"The pretty lady has a name," Lucy grumbled.

"Congratulations, by the way," Orga continued. Natsu grinned and swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders. She mimed a punch to the side of his head and leaned into the one-armed hug, blushing.

"You've mated? Damn, Gray's gonna be pissed," Lyon butted in. "He bet that it would take until spring."

"Who cares about the ice prick?" Natsu dismissed. Lucy was certain he hadn't even understood the full extent of Lyon's words.

"Bet?" she asked, eyes narrowed and calculating. Lyon looked suddenly worried, and rightly so.

He swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Gray said he bet it would—"

"There's a betting pool going about our relationship?" Lucy repeated.

"Yep!" A young girl with bright pink hair skipped after Lyon. "Wendy told me."

"This is Chelia, our apprentice healer," Lyon added hastily.

"Chelia, sweetheart, tell me more about this bet," Lucy said, coating her words with sugar. While both her mate and Lyon looked very panicked, Chelia seemed happily oblivious. Minerva smirked.

Chelia nodded eagerly. "Sure! Wendy said that a white she-wolf and a dark brown she-wolf started it, and that it was a bet about love!"

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face. There was no escaping the two devils.

"Mira and Cana," she whispered.

"I thought you knew," Chelia said.

"I didn't know. Thank you, sweetie." Lucy whirled on her mate, her voice dangerous. "Natsu."

"Y-yes?" he yelped. Orga wasn't able to stay composed.

"Did you—"

"I didn't know anything!"

She examined his face closely for a few tense seconds before smiling and giving him a chaste kiss. "Good."

"Is everyone here?" Arana interrupted. The mood immediately turned to business.

"Our other two members are investigating a lead. They won't be coming," Lyon said.

"Then that's everyone," Minerva said. "Let's begin."

"Okay!" Chelia clasped her hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy stared hard at the mayor's guard. The poor man fidgeted and glanced at Natsu, who didn't offer any support, before switching his gaze to Levy. Gajeel stepped slightly in front of his mate and glared at the guard until the man looked back at Lucy.

"Miss, I, uh, I'm afraid I can't add you to the mayor's schedule," the guard said nervously.

"I'm sure you can't, but the mayor can," Lucy replied easily.

The guard fidgeted again. "He's very busy this evening, and—"

"I'm sure he can spare ten minutes for us. We simply need to negotiate some term with him, make sure he's okay with our plan, you know, the works. Just tell the mayor the wolves are here to see him." She paused, putting a finger to her lips. "If that doesn't do the trick, you can let him know that Lady Lucy Heartfilia requests an audience."

The guard's eyes widened perceptibly. "Yes, my Lady! I'll let him know right away."

He all but ran for the gates, only stopping to have someone take his post.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, huh?" Natsu said. Lucy blushed.

"I don't use it often, but sometimes . . ." she trailed off. "I can't actually do anything to the guy, even if I still held that title, but it's pretty scary to them. Besides, I'm sure my father kept my disappearance a secret."

If the new guard was listening, he was very good at hiding it. Natsu glared at him anyways. Lucy swatted his shoulder.

"Stop it. You're projecting menace, and it's annoying."

"How do you project menace?" Natsu asked.

"Gajeel does it all the time," Levy snickered. "He just stands there with his arms crossed and scowls."

Gajeel crossed his arms and scowled. "I don't do that."

"See? Projecting menace right there. The poor guy's going to pee himself." Levy pointed first at Gajeel, then at the terrified guard. At Levy's comment, the guard blushed and looked at the ground. He was definitely listening. Gajeel uncrossed his arms.

"Levy, don't be so mean. Natsu and Gajeel were born scary," Lucy said.

"Mhm."

Both Natsu and Gajeel scowled. Three men in armor rushed from the gates.

"My Lady! Please, come this way. The mayor would be delighted to speak with you," the leading man said. All three guards scrambled to bow. Natsu stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled.

"I think Lucy's the scariest," he said. Gajeel and Levy both muttered their agreement, although Levy did so with a smile. Lucy glared at all of them.

The three guards led them through the gate, a simple yet intricate piece of iron, and into the mayor's office. It was more of a mansion, but the town was prosperous. The mayoral office symbolized that very well. After all, people tended to measure wealth in decorations.

The mayor was a short man - not as small as Makarov in human form, but close. His features were very plain and square, topped off by a square haircut. He apparently had a habit of curling his mustache around his finger when he was nervous. As Lucy took a seat on one of the plush couches, facing him, he appeared very nervous. She could almost smell it.

Her suspicions lay with the three people standing behind her couch, two of them most likely glowering.

The mayor looked at the guards. "Lady Heartfilia was never here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The men bowed and left, shutting the door behind them.

"I was not aware that you had joined the packs, my Lady," the mayor said after a moment's pause.

"Drop the formalities, sir. I no longer hold the title of Lady. I'm sure you weren't aware of my status as a shifter," Lucy said.

"You are a wolf?"

"Yes."

"I was not aware," he said. Lucy gave him a tight smile.

"I'm sure you are capable of keeping it a secret, yes?"

"Of course. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The mayor picked at a button on his suit.

"You are aware of the five packs neighboring the town?" Lucy asked.

"I am."

"We are faced with a threat, another pack whose members are powerful and dangerous. We suspect they may have claimed the territory east of town. Do you know anything about this?"

The mayor appeared reluctant to share, but spoke anyways. "I was approached several weeks ago by an individual. He or she requested permission to take the territory by the eastern edge of town. I agreed. There was nothing unusual about the visit, and several documents speak of similar requests being made when the five packs were formed."

"I am aware of the procedures." She hadn't been, but there was no need for the mayor to know that.

"This is the group you are referring to?"

"Yes."

"What is your request?" he asked.

Lucy folded her hands on her lap. "I speak for the five packs. The alphas have decided that the eastern pack is an immediate threat that we cannot ignore. Our request is simple: you must allow and set aside for us a passage through the human town at midnight. We will eradicate the threat and return to our territories."

The mayor stared at her for very long, tense moment.

"You can't be serious," he said, dropping all formality. Lucy was more than happy to lose it as well.

"Our options are limited. This is war, sir. Going around the town would waste precious time and energy. We have little information on the eastern pack. We can't afford to be tired when we engage. Crossing in our human forms doesn't work either. The town isn't too big, and most people know who's local. Three hundred strangers just passing through, coming from the woods no less, will raise plenty of suspicions. You'll have a riot on your hands in days."

"If I post notices, people will be drawn instead! We will be forced to plan an event in which we'd acknowledge your presence and allow the public to see you for what you are," the mayor protested. Lucy suddenly felt like snarling.

"And what are we, sir?" she asked, her voice cold and quiet.

The mayor froze like a startled rabbit. Behind her, Natsu growled a low warning. It seemed as though the mayor only now realized he was alone in a room with four predators. Insulting the wolves was one of the worst choices he could've made, even if it was unintentional.

"My apologies." He quickly began to amend his slip-up. "I meant no insult, merely implying that the public would pay far more attention to your shifting ability than to the knowledge that they have lived next to you peacefully for years without knowing. They will feel threatened and panic. By the end of the week, you'll have most of the town knocking down your door with weapons."

"I won't take offense, and your concerns are understandable. I propose that we settle this on your terms," Lucy said.

"Pardon?"

"It is a human custom to hold a ball as a sign of cooperation or peace between two parties. The shifters will reveal themselves to the public under a temporary truce. Shifters aren't unheard of; the humans will simply need to acknowledge our presence as peaceful. Afterwards, we will return to our territories and you will hear from us no more than before. We do visit on occasion, our healers especially. In return, you will demand that the humans clear the streets for a full night. We will need to cross back as well."

The mayor frowned. "I can accept that. When will you need to pass?"

"Four nights from now, on the third of November. The ball can be held a week after."

"Very well." The mayor stood and offered his hand, which Lucy accepted. "What of your father?"

"Jude Heartfilia will not be a problem," she assured him. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Your welcome. I suppose I'll be seeing you in four days."

Lucy smiled. "I suppose you will."

A guard waiting outside the office door quickly escorted them outside and lingered long enough to ensure they left the property. Lucy slipped her hand into Natsu's, returning his gentle squeeze as they made their way towards the agreed meeting place. All she wanted was to go home and sleep, preferably after some lovemaking, but she had to face the rest of the scouting groups first.

"How are you going to convince the alphas, Lu?" Levy asked. "I don't think they'll want to attend a ball."

"Honestly, I'm more worried about getting them into proper attire," she replied with a grimace.

"You'd better have a good plan, bunny girl, because shifters can be hella stubborn," Gajeel muttered.

"This is my ground. If the alphas want to win the war, they will follow the terms I set down. The mayor was right: if we simply barge in, the humans will panic. They aren't above simply setting the forest on fire and watching us burn if they feel threatened enough." Lucy quickly dismissed his concerns.

"So what now? You've set a deadline, and we've got to meet it."

Lucy groaned and buried her face in Natsu's shoulder. Her mate chuckled and pulled her closer, softly kissing her hair.

"I don't think she wants to deal with Arana," Levy said.

"I don't. I really don't," Lucy mumbled. "I could've sworn she was nicer."

"She's twenty feet away," Natsu whispered. "Just get it over with. You're the one who volunteered to talk to the mayor anyways."

Lucy lifted her head to glare at him. "Shut up. It wasn't much of a choice anyways."

"Have you spoken with the mayor?" Arana demanded once they were in earshot. The rest of the scouting shifters stood behind her, taking up most of the secluded alleyway. Lucy disentangled herself from her mate and scraped together a smile for Mermaid Heel's second commander.

"I have, and we've reached a compromise."

* * *

 **I don't have time for a Reviewer's Corner, sorry! Once again, thank you to those that reviewed!**

 **See y'all next Thursday! ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Oh, my. I'm late (again).**

 **But honestly, I rewrote this thing like four times, and I'm sick of seeing it camping out in my files, so here ya go.**

 **Also, the world is kicking back into gear again after summer, which means writing time is down to zilch. Eh. Once shopping's over, buses are figured out, and life is sorted we'll be back on track, so do forgive me for late updates.**

 **Hugs and kisses to dear reviewers Phiafairy, TheTrinityAngel, 21jhauptman, Flamey Own, aoutre, Alaya Karangalan, Emmer4444, FlameDragonHime, Shunakoo25, The 0bservanc3, and Quadrangulator! You guys make my day. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Lucy had never seen so much snow before in her life. It covered the forest in a thick layer of cold, blending everything into a cold mess of white and grey. The journey home had taken far longer than it should have because with every step, the snow came up to her chest. Running was impossible and the best they could do was a painfully slow trudge.

"How are we even going to get through this?" Levy muttered, struggling to keep her head above the snow. Gajeel snickered and she growled at him, yelping when she hit a pothole and vanished from sight. Her mate snorted and moved to fish her back out.

"The snow is going to wear us out before we reach the town." Natsu scowled. "We'll be at a disadvantage."

"Looks like it. I highly doubt that Tartaros is only nine members," Lucy murmured.

"Eight."

"Huh?" She glanced at him. "Eight?"

"Yeah. I took out Jackal."

"Oh, he's dead? I thought . . ." She shook out her fur. "Well, that makes our lives easier."

"Not really. Jackal can't be the only member who uses human stuff as weapons, and he's only the second commander. There will be at least three shifters stronger than him," Levy commented, carefully stepping in Gajeel's footprints.

The pack had cleared the space around the entrance fissure. Gajeel pulled Levy out and herded her into the fissure, ignoring her indignant protests. Lucy conquered the last few tail-lengths and jumped onto solid ground, her tail high and her fur wet from the snow. She took a deep breath, pausing when a familiar yet new scent hit her nose. Her ears flattened immediately.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu pressed against her flank, offering reassurance, and tasted the air. "Huh. Loke's pack is here. They're friends, Luce."

"I know who they are," she hissed. "Have you ever met _her?_ "

Natsu tipped his head to one side. "Who?"

A large she-wolf with silvery-blue fur prowled out from the entrance. Her eyes were dark blue and locked on Lucy. Her posture and aura was every bit reminiscent of Erza's, and Natsu instinctively took a step back.

"What's this? I was about to enjoy a nice trip with my mate and then _you_ come demanding aid? I should drown you next time, brat," the she-wolf spat. Lucy cringed, but didn't look down.

"Um, I didn't ask for anything?" she whimpered. The she-wolf snarled and whirled on Natsu, who had moved closer to his mate. Her scathing stare raked over him before locking with his eyes in a silent dare. He held his ground, and the she-wolf grunted in grudging approval.

"I suppose he's decent, brat. And you!" The she-wolf bared her teeth at him. "You'd better take good care of her, or I'll find you and rip your mangy pelt off your bones. Are we clear?"

"Very," he growled. The she-wolf sniffed and spun around, chin and tail high, and disappeared into the fissure.

"Well, I can see you've never met Aquarius before," Lucy muttered. "Scary."

"Nope! You're scarier," Natsu teased, gently nudging her shoulder. She glared at him and followed the she-wolf into the camp, picking up the scents of all twelve Zodiac members.

"Lucy! You're as beautiful as I remember!" A giant black-and-white wolf plowed through the shifters and nudged her side. "Such a nice body."

"Hey, Taurus." She smiled while her mate growled in warning. "I don't think you can say that anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because she's my mate, and if you keep saying that I'll tear you to shreds," Natsu said calmly.

Taurus stared at him critically. "Are you stronger than Leo?"

"He means Loke," Lucy whispered.

"He's stronger than me, Taurus. I've approved since they met, and Aquarius deemed him acceptable." Loke slid between them. "Nice to see you again, Lucy, Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I knew I caught your scent! Are you part of the pack?"

"Yeah. I'm in Zodiac and Fairy Tail," he said.

"You did tell me because . . ." Lucy twisted to stare at her mate over her shoulder, and Natsu back up.

"I didn't know you two knew each other!" he protested. "How do you know the Zodiac pack anyways?"

Aquarius returned, glued to the side of a lean wolf with reddish fur and black streaks running across his back. The wolf grinned, his teeth glinting in the winter sun, and poked Lucy's cheek with his nose.

"She stayed with us for a few months after she left the humans. Good to see you again, Lucy," he said.

"Scorpio. So you and Aquarius mated?" she replied.

"Hell yeah! And you smell like him." Scorpio jerked his head at Natsu. If Lucy had been in human form, she would have been blushing. She loved them greatly, but was every single member of the Zodiac pack going to comment on her scent?

"Mhm. He's my mate," she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, but how have you been?" A small she-wolf with pinkish-white fur moved to stand next to Loke. Her head was low, but her eyes were fierce and commanding. Aries really was a piece of wonder.

"I'm good, Aries. It's nice to see you guys again," Lucy said. "Are all twelve of you here?"

"You got it, shrimp. Leo said his second pack was in trouble, and we figured we'd help. No much action in our territory anyways, shrimp." A lean wolf with dark ginger fur shoved Taurus aside and snapped his teeth.

"Virgo and Capricorn and with the alpha and beta in the alpha's den. They're waiting for you," Loke said. "And I don't know about Gemini."

"Gemi and Mini went hunting. They'll be back soon, shrimp." Cancer snapped his jaws again.

"Did Ophiuchus return?" Lucy asked. Aries shook her head and quickly apologized in a whisper.

"Natsu! Lucy! Get over here!" Levy barked from the alpha's ledge. "Erza's about to come out!"

Natsu visibly cringed. "Move it, Luce. I want to survive tonight."

"Oh, be quiet. Erza's scary, but she's not _that_ bad," Lucy muttered, but she slipped between Scorpio and Taurus and waved her tail at Mirajane as the she-wolf passed by. Mira took a deep sniff and squealed. Only the Zodiac shifters paid her any attention.

Lucy lower her head as she pushed through the lichen and scooted close to Levy so her mate could squeeze in. The alpha's den wasn't meant to fit eight shifters, even if two of them were smaller than average. Gajeel and Capricorn, a large white wolf with a ragged line of black on his chest, easily took over all of the available room.

"Princess." Virgo inclined her head in greeting.

"It's good to see you both," Lucy replied and turned to her alpha. "I stayed with the Zodiacs for a few months after I left my father."

Makarov grunted in acknowledgement. Erza spoke once everyone was settled and the alpha gave her the go-ahead.

"Levy said you found Tartaros."

"We did," Lucy confirmed. "They hold the territory on the eastern edge of the town. I approached the mayor about letting us pass through town, and we reached a compromise."

The beta tipped her head to the side.

"You explain it, Lu. Like you said, it's your ground," Levy said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Anyways, it's a human custom to hold a sort of gathering between two parties as an acknowledgment of cooperation. They call it a ball, and people dress up and eat fancy food while making small talk with the opposing party. In our case, we would go and be presented to the humans. They would have the chance to ask questions and we would assure them that we aren't going to start robbing them or taking over the town. Then we can all go home and continue ignoring each other."

"What about the passage?" Capricorn asked. "The ball is a good idea, Miss Lucy, if the other packs agree."

"I'm certain that they will. The mayor will ask the humans to stay off the streets on the night of November third. That's three nights from now. We can cross the town in our wolf forms, end Tartaros, and return in our wolf forms. A week from then, or seven nights, we would attend the ball in the human town in our human forms."

Silence claimed the den as the shifters mulled it over. Finally, Makarov nodded.

"I can accept that," he said. "Good work, Lucy."

Lucy bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Alright, then. Capricorn was able to give us more information on the 'gifts' Jackal mentioned. If you will?" Erza inclined her head to the black-and-white wolf.

"Of course, Miss Erza. I will begin by reviewing the idea of a shifter. We are half-wolf, half-human, and able to move between the two different forms. While we are in human form, our senses, strength, speed, and endurance are enhanced because of our wolf forms. When in wolf form, we retain a human conscious. With me so far?"

He paused long enough for everyone to nod.

"There are two exceptions. I will use Miss Lucy as my first example. She has more human that wolf in her, and it affects her as a shifter. Her shifts take more time and hurt more, but they are able to heal far more. In a way, her healing is her 'gift.' Also, in human form she is weaker than the average shifter, closer to average human strength and resilience, but her human form is naturally more comfortable for her as well.

"For the second exception, I will use the first commander as my example. He has more wolf than human in him. Shifting is easier and faster, but the healing is slightly less than average. He naturally prefers his wolf form; there is less human control as well. However, both his wolf and human forms are more powerful, and it is far easier for him to hold a half-form. Sir Makarov has told me about the wolfish half-form; it would also come from an imbalance. Are there any questions?"

"So, basically, I have more human and Natsu has more wolf and that affects our shifter abilities, and Tartaros calls those effects 'gifts,'" Lucy summed up. Capricorn nodded in approval.

"Exactly, Miss Lucy."

"This is our main concern. Jackal said that Tartaros is full of members who have more wolf. If we believe his words, the alpha of Tartaros wants Lucy, most likely to mate. According to Capricorn, it is entirely possible to breed out the negatives that come with both imbalances," Makarov said.

"Then we make sure that he doesn't touch Lucy," Natsu growled. His voice was dangerously territorial, and it sent pleasant shivers running through Lucy's body.

"I like that plan," she said instead. "I'll try to be an easy body to guard."

"Now that you are aware of all the facts, are you up for a short trip?" Erza asked.

"Sure."

"Good. I need you and Natsu to escort Wendy to Sabertooth. She needs to speak with Yukino Agria, their healer, and you can return right after. I expect you back before sunset."

"We'll leave now, then." Lucy rose. "Is there anything we should know before we go?"

"No. We'll let you know if anything new comes up when you return," Makarov said.

"We'll be back before sunset," Natsu promised the beta.

Lucy ran down the ledge and weaved through the shifters in the clearing to the healer's den. Wendy wasn't in sight, but Porlyusica was sorting through a pile of leaves and grumbling vehemently under her breath.

"Um, Porlyusica?" she asked tentatively. "Is Wendy here?"

Before the healer could respond, Wendy leapt out of the den and barreled Lucy over. The little she-wolf ended on top, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"You're back! How was the human town? Tell me! Please!"

Natsu gripped Wendy's scruff and pulled her off, ignoring her wriggling and indignant yelps. Lucy rolled to her feet, shaking out her pelt, and bumped her nose against Wendy's.

"We're taking you to Sabertooth, so you'll get the whole story on the way. Deal?" she said. Wendy shifted from foot to foot, her excitement blatant.

"Yes!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu shifted, staggered dramatically, and collapsed face-first onto their bed.

"I am never going to Sabertooth again," he announced.

Sabertooth's territory was very different from the thick woods that Fairy Tail lived in. They were higher up the mountain, where there was less undergrowth, and their camp was entirely in a cave. Yukino had explained that most of the pack preferred to sleep outside when in their wolf forms. They only their rooms for their human forms. It was a weird system that had worked well for a long time, and Lucy wasn't about to insult it.

"I thought Yukino was an angel, especially when compared to the craziness at home," she said.

"Did you know that she also had more human?"

"Nope. Did you know that Sting and Rogue also had more wolf?"

He shrugged, his face pressed into the covers. "Nah."

Lucy pushed through a relaxed shift and sat next to him, combing her fingers through his hair. He crossed his arms under his head before turning his face to the side and sighing in content. She stared appreciatively at his shoulder muscles, remembering the last time she had run her hands over them, and grinned. She even had a way to put it all on him, too.

"Have you ever had a massage?" she asked. Natsu lifted his head to stare at her in confusion. His eyes only wandered for a moment before quickly returning to her face.

"No," he said. "What's that?"

"It helps unwind your muscles. If you want, I can give you one. They're pretty popular with humans."

"Sure." He shrugged again, his hair falling into his eyes, and her smile returned. He could be very adorable without even trying - it did wonders to her insides.

"It sounds weird, though. Did you make it up?" he asked.

"Shut up. It's not weird, and I didn't make it up. Scoot onto the bed more, so you don't fall off, and stay on your stomach. Just relax," she said.

Once he did as she'd said, Lucy crawled over him and sat on his lower back. He stiffened, as if suddenly realizing her position, and she openly smirked. Her fingers dug into his back and shoulders, secretly exploring him while he remained oblivious. When she hit a knot, he groaned, and the pleasurable coil in her stomach tightened.

It would be fun to see who would snap first.

* * *

 **P.S. - I'm hoping the next chapter will be reborn by this Thursday.**

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **\- Quadrangulator - i can't wait to write it!**

 **\- The 0bservanc3 - you know, i read your review and wrote like half of the last chapter. Also, paranoia and Murphy's Law both say that something has to go terribly wrong. I'm listing tragedies.**

 **\- Emmer4444 - maybe for you, be for me, it was definitely Thursday!**

 **\- Alaya Karangalan - thank you!**

 **\- Flamey Owl - thank you, and hot damn right back atch'ya.**

 **\- 21jhauptman - just "side effects", if you will.**

 **\- TheTrinityAngel - love ya too!**

* * *

 **See ya'll (hopefully) Thursday!**


	24. Chapter 23

**What a stunning Thursday.**

 **I had an amazing idea at two in the morning today, and I'm going to kill myself by incorporating it into the war. Otherwise, there's not much for me to say in this AN.**

 **Uber big thanks to everyone who reviewed! KkMarie9005 (x4), Alaya Karangalan, The 0bservanc3, LunarWolfDragon, TheTrinityAngel, Kayorin Gale, FlameDragonHime, Phiafairy, and Forestpool - thank you!**

 **Enjoy some pre-war NaLu time!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Lucy rolled over to lay on her back and watched the sunset upside-down. The molten yellow sun slowly sunk into the horizon and vanished with a ripple, leaving an orange sky to fade into purple and then steadily darkening shades of blue. A few stars glittered above them, their light cold and unmoving. They matched the snow piled up around her.

She had always loved to watch the stars.

"Hey, Natsu?" she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Did you know the members of the Zodiac pack are named after constellations?"

"Nope."

"If we have time, I'll show you the ones that appear tonight," she said, squirming until she was on her side.

"Luce, you're moving away," he grumbled.

"Sorry."

They had dug a little hollow in the snow, deep enough to expose the frozen ground, and it formed a wall around them. Natsu muttered something unintelligible under his breath and curled around her, placing his head on her shoulder. He didn't seem to be as interested in the sunset - or the stars, really - but going out had been his idea. Lucy didn't mind it at all. She got a moment of him all to herself, and that was more than she could ask for.

"You should sleep," he mumbled drowsily.

"We can't both sleep. If we miss Erza's call, everything's going to blow up."

The pack would panic and send out search parties. Priceless energy would be wasted on trying to find them, and once it was realized that they weren't in any real danger, the shame and embarrassment would be horrible. "Blow up" didn't even begin to describe what would happen if they were to miss the call.

"I could never sleep through that," Natsu said. "I always know if Erza's the one sounding the call."

"She's that scary?"

"Don't tell me you don't think so too."

Lucy snickered. "Of course I do."

Her playfulness withered, to be replaced by worry. There were so many things that could go wrong, all because they didn't know more about Tartaros. She was plagued by countless 'what ifs'. What if they won the battle, but the cost was too great? What if they lost? What if Tartaros had the same plans, and attacked their camps while most of their forces were crossing the town? What if they didn't make it back? What if _he_ didn't make it back?

"You're shaking," Natsu muttered.

"Am not." She caught her lip between her teeth and immediately regretted it. "I . . . I'm just worried."

"What're you worrying about?"

Lucy blinked several times as she processed his carefree statement.

"What am I . . . Are you insane? We're about to go to war against a powerful enemy we know next to nothing about and you're asking what's there to worry about? We might not all make it back! We . . . _you_ might not make it back," she snapped, choking slightly at the end.

"We'll all be fine, Luce. Gramps and Erza won't chose anyone who isn't at the top of their game," he said. She felt him nuzzle her neck, but found little comfort in the gesture.

"Even so," she said bitterly, "the top of the game is different for everyone."

"You have to believe in them, that they're all strong enough. Everyone that's going has lived through two attacks in the past month. The alpha and beta made sure that mostly mated couples are going, so that they can watch each other's backs. Everyone's grouped or paired up, so no one will get caught alone. We're going to outnumber them, at least two to one. They only have one pack while we've got six," he said steadily.

"I'd say three to one," she said.

"There you go."

"But what if-"

"Don't think about that stuff. I've already got lots of plans for when we get back, and the bastards won't ruin them for me," he said, his words laced with a hint of a growl.

Lucy rolled over to face him, smacking his face with her paw in the process. "Like what?"

"Like revenge." His eyes glinted with a mischievous fire, one that put Lucy on her guard. Revenge for what, exactly?

"Revenge for what?" she asked. Natsu stared at her in shock.

"You don't know? Man, this is going to be awesome," he snickered.

"For what, Natsu? Tell me!"

"Nah. I'll be surprise revenge!" He cackled, the sound distorted by his wolf form, but still recognizable.

"Natsu!"

He jumped to his feet, all drowsiness gone, and stood over her. His legs caged her in place. If she wanted to get out, she would have to knock his feet out from under him. She wasn't sure that she would be able to roll out of the way fast enough. He was very aware of that, and he used it to his advantage.

"Surprise revenge for Lucy." He lowed his head and nuzzled her neck again, moving slightly lower to touch her shoulder as well.

"Any other plans?" she said, wracking her mind for anything he would want to get revenge for. Nothing came up as an obvious possibility.

"I want to take you fishing again-"  
"You're just going to push me into the water."

The mischievous spark grew into a flame. "Maybe."

"Idiot," she muttered, but she couldn't hide the fondness in her tone. "Well, Juvia showed me an excellent tactic I can use to pull you in with me."

"What tactic?"

She smirked. "It's a secret."

"Lucyyyy!"

"Nope. Not telling you. That's my revenge," she said victoriously.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, really? I seem to recall plenty of instances you were a pain in the ass."

"Don't use the formal talk. It's weird." He grinned. "Weirdo."

"Ass."

"Oi!"

"Be quiet, you're going to wake up half the woods. And can you get off me, please?"

He grumbled a bit, but moved to the side so she could roll over and sit up. The sky had turned a light purple that made the stars stand out like little flecks of hard diamond. Natsu sat next to her, his flank warm and solid against hers, and she leaned into the touch.

"I think when we get back, I'm going to give you another massage," she said teasingly.

"And I think it's my turn to give you a massage," he growled.

"You don't even know how."

"It can't be that hard." He shrugged. "We could always just skip the massage. The next part is even better."

If Lucy had been in human form, her face would have been a stunning shade of red.

"No, I think the massage is nice," she said instead.

"Do humans really do that to each other?"

"Mhm. There's special schools for that, too," she said. When he stared at her in disbelief, she added, "But the professional people don't sit on the person they're giving a massage. That was my idea."

His gaze was slightly heated, and Lucy figured it would be better to stay away from arousing topics until after the war, when they could make do of their words. Erza would have their heads if they lost control and went at it.

"You never told me why you and Gray name-call each other," she said.

The effect Gray's name had on her mate was instant and hilarious. His eyes widened and he tried to gag in disgust, but it didn't work out in his wolf form and he ended up coughing instead.

"What?" he forced out. They were definitely in safer waters.

"You know, how you call him something ice related and he calls your something fire related? How did all that start up?"

"We don't name-call each other," he muttered. "He's a dumb bastard who never gets cold. He's also decent at hunting in the snow - but I'm better, of course."

Lucy grinned. The second commander had to be a really good winter hunter for Natsu to acknowledge that he had any skill at all.

"What about you? Why does he call you pyro?" Amongst other, less friendly names.

"We had a forest fire a few years back, and it was pretty bad. Most of the territory was burned to a crisp. Wolves naturally fear fire, so it was hell for most of the pack, but it didn't bug me so much. Plus, I run warmer than most shifters."

"I've noticed," she murmured. She had no qualms about using him as a personal heater during the night, or sometimes even day. "Maybe that's why you hate each other so much. You're practically opposites."

"Eh?"

There was no understanding at all on his face, and she decided to abandon the idea before she ended up explaining - at length - how fire and ice tended to be the classic opposites, like good and evil.

"Never mind."

"You're being weird again, Lucy."

"Shut up."

"So meeeaaan-"

"Natsu, shut up." She let a growl seep into the command, and he wisely clamped his mouth shut. They watched the light fade away, quietly enjoying the other's closeness and the comfort they offered.

A long howl rang through the woods, eerie and commanding. Another joined, this one much further away, and three more echoed the call. Lucy found herself surprised that there hadn't been a human expedition already, with the amount of howling that had been going on in the past few weeks. The mayor had to have a decent cover story up and working; he'd be facing a harsh and demanding press for days.

"Looks like we have to go," she sighed, stretching and shaking out her pelt. Natsu followed suit and they left their little hollow at a brisk trot. Another howl sounded, this time with a slight edge to it, and they sped up. Angering Erza wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone.

When they reached the fissure, the war group was milling around outside. The beta shot them a scathing glare the moment she spotted them, and Lucy had the sense to duck her head in apology. Seeing Juvia standing next to Gray, determination written in her posture, she made her way over with surprise.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked. Juvia bared her teeth a little.

"Gray is going, and Juvia will not let Juvia's mate fight alone. Juvia will fight for her children," Juvia growled, as if steeling herself against an argument that she should remain at the camp, but Lucy simply nodded.

"We're really going to have out hands full, watching our mates," she said.

Juvia allowed a small grin. "Juvia thinks so too."

Any attempts made by Natsu and Gray to contradict her statement were drowned out by Erza's voice, loud and authoritative, as she addressed the war group. If Lucy was to make a guess, she would say that Makarov was steadily passing over the position of alpha.

"Listen up!" Erza barked. Everyone fell silent immediately. "We're crossing through the human's town. Thanks to Lucy, a deal with the mayor has been made. There shouldn't be any humans out on the streets. However, if you see any, ignore them no matter what they try to start. Defend yourselves only if necessary. We cannot afford to use and more energy than what is required for the trip. Is that _crystal clear?_ "

No one was stupid enough to contradict her, and she kept going.

"We are going to war. Against Tartaros, the inter-pack law regarding fighting to the death does not apply. It has been agreed that the eight leaders of Tartaros are too dangerous to leave alive. Do not take stupid risks. Our goal is to come home alive, not half dead. Stay in your assigned groups and work with the other packs. It is highly unlikely that there are only eight members, and we cannot afford to come unprepared." She paused, her eyes raking over the assembled shifters. "That is enough said. I trust every one of you to make smart choices tonight. To victory!"

She ended with a howl, and the war group joined her in a tuneless melody that promised death. Tartaros had hurt their family, and now they would make them pay a hundred times over.

The run to the human town passed mostly in silence. Mated couples stayed together, trading comforting gestures and soft words. For Lucy, Natsu's presence was enough. He was close enough for their shoulders to brush every few strides, and she took stability and reassurance from him. They had a life to return to, together, once the battle was over, and she would fight for the chance to return with all she had.

Night had fully settled by the time they reached the outskirts of the forest. A half-moon cast soft light onto the ground, darkening shadows and turning the world a shade more grey. It reminded her of the night she had met Natsu. They had fought that time too; all because she'd been certain than living on her own was the best she could get. Now, she would break if she lost the family she'd come to care about. The concept was as terrifying as it was comforting, because she knew that her family felt the same about her.

They were willing to go to war just to keep her safe.

The human town appeared deserted of civilians, and eerily quiet. Soldiers in uniforms occasionally passed under a lamppost. Lucy hoped the mayor at least had the sense to warn the men about the packs coming through, because she did not want to deal with soldiers scared shitless and raising an alarm.

Following Erza, the shifters slipped into the town. Lucy kept to the shadows. She knew that humans were curious by nature, and more than a few would keep their curtains open and lights off in the hopes of glimpsing the shifters. Whether the mayor had revealed why exactly the townspeople had to stay inside for the night was unclear, but the order would pique the interest of many regardless.

She and Natsu passed a soldier, who merely saluted in acknowledgement and kept going. But she didn't miss the nervous gleam in his eyes, or the shaky exhale he released after they passed. It was a glaring reminder of the true extent of their welcome among the humans. Natsu growled softly, casting a glance over his shoulder at the soldier, and Lucy snorted. Leave it to him to be paranoid when it came to her.

"Remember what Erza said," she muttered under her breath. His growl was abruptly cut short. She snickered.

"Where do we have to be?" he asked. Lucy turned a corner and ran across a patch of light coming from a window.

"Idiot. Where were you during the meeting?"

"The ice bastard's face was stupid."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. We're with Gray and Juvia, and we're supposed to meet at the outside corner of the apartment complex."

"Huh."

"Don't 'huh' me, Natsu. You should've listened," she said. Her paws skidded slightly as she turned into a dark alleyway. If she was right, it would be a shortcut.

"I did listen!"

"To nothing in particular, yes."

The alleyway spat them out in front of the apartment complex. Natsu rammed the walkway gate open without slowing down and they trotted through a silent parking lot. In one of the buildings, someone screamed, and they both lifted their heads to stare at the dark apartment.

"Why'd they scream?" Natsu asked.

"Some humans are terrified of wolves. Seeing two big wolves stroll through a supposedly safe parking lot isn't something humans find . . ." She struggled for a word, "comforting?"

Natsu shrugged, the movement barely noticeable. "Humans are weird."

"Mhm."

"You're still the biggest weirdo, though." He nudged her shoulder, and she growled at him.

"Shut up."

Lucy sped up to pass the garbage cans. Her nose wasn't nearly as powerful as Natsu's, but the stench was too much for her. The retching cough coming from her mate told her he liked the smell about as much as she did. They broke down another gate and circled a pool before crashing through neatly trimmed bushes. Gray and Juvia were two dark shapes waiting in the shadow of the corner apartment.

"Juvia thinks you two made too much noise," Juvia murmured as they neared.

"I think we're okay. Are you ready to move out?"

"Yeah. Just waiting for the signal." Gray bared his teeth at Natsu. "What's wrong with your face, ashtard?"

"Wow. That's a new one," Lucy muttered. Juvia snickered under her breath, and neither of the males noticed anything. They were too busy snapping at each other. When Natsu swiped at Gray's chest, Lucy darted between them and fixed her mate with a glare worthy of Erza.

"No. Sit," she snarled. Natsu sat. Gray snorted, but the moment Lucy turned her gaze on him he planted his ass on the ground as well.

"Good boys," Juvia teased.

A deep, powerful howl cut through the night. Lucy lifted her tail. The Celestial Spirit King hadn't come to Fairy Tail's camp, but knowing that he was part of the battle was reassuring. Natsu quickly nuzzled her neck, and she returned the gesture.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She swallowed any last doubts. "Let's go."

* * *

 **No reviewer's corner this time, sorry! I really have to finish my math.**

 **See ya'll next week!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey! Has anyone out there watched House? I've been binge-watching the show for the last few weeks...**

 **Anyways, the battle hath begun! I also found this neat little writing program that makes me set goals and reach them before I can exit. It's really nice and exactly what I need in my life. The typewriting sound effects don't hurt either.**

* * *

 **When on earth did we hit 400 follows? Or 280 favs? Or _387 reviews?!_**

* * *

 **Big, big thanks to everyone that reviewed - Kayorin Gale, Guest, Nalu forever 2002, Nashi Heartfilia-Dragneel, kcoll8512, DorkyMonster707(x24!), TheTrinityAngel, Guest, ashcator2002, 21jhauptman, FlameDragonHime, Alaya Karangalan, The 0bservanc3, guest, Helenezahl, LucyFullbuster14!**

 **Enjoy! ~BrennaCoris~**

* * *

Backing the apartment complex was a strip of sparse wood. The undergrowth was minimal and hiking trails crisscrossed the ground. Signs and warnings glared from wispy trunks. Most of the trees were skinny, and the moonlight faced little resistance on the way down. A thick layer of snow glittered, taking its own toll without meaning to. Occasionally, a hare or squirrel would dart into the open for a few daring seconds.

Lucy jumped slightly when a white rabbit crashed through the bushes on her right and made a suicide run between her legs. Her paws hit a hidden sinkhole and she sunk down past her shoulders. The back of her neck cramped as she struggled to keep her face above the snow.

"Third time, Luce," Natsu muttered. He took her scruff in his teeth and dragged her out of her snowy prison.

"You're no better. You're just bigger." She shook out her fur. After her second near-drowning in the snow, it had become damp, and she acutely felt every gust of wind that came her way.

"You both suck at this," Gray said. He was the only one of their group that hadn't had any missteps.

"Care to share your secrets, O Wise One?" Lucy muttered.

"Control how you shift your weight for each step." Gray shrugged. "Blundering around gets you buried."

"Gray has tried to teach Juvia before," Juvia supplied. "Juvia still can't do it."

"Speak for yourself. You've only drowned once," Lucy grumbled.

An unexpectedly thick trunk barred their path, and Natsu wasted no time in jumping onto it. His paws slid in different directions and he went stiff. Gray cackled and jumped up to join him, landing with far more grace and control. Natsu snapped his teeth at him, only to yelp as his paws shot out from under him and he collapsed onto the tree.

"Juvia recalls stealth being a key aspect of the mission," Juvia said calmly.

"I recall something similar." Lucy glared at the males. "You might as well howl with the amount of noise you're making."

"You're one to talk, Lucy." Gray shrugged. "That squeal almost made me deaf."

"It surprised me, alright?" she snapped. He would never get her to admit it, but he was right. The first time she fell into the snow, she had yelped loud enough to wake the dead.

"It wasn't a squeal, Gray," Juvia scolded. "It was a yelp."

"Same thing."

"Shut up," Natsu hissed suddenly. A dull crack echoed in the woods. Lucy barely had time to blink before Gray lunged forward and yanked on Natsu's tail, pulling his back and off the trunk. A stiff metal chain, woven to look like a rope and painted white, swung through the space Natsu had occupied a mere moment ago.

"The hell was that for?" Natsu snarled. Gray bared his teeth and barked something barely intelligible in response. Lucy ignored them both in favor or carefully scanning their surroundings.

A light grey blur leaped over a stick-thin tree and raced into denser undergrowth.

"C'mon," she hissed, taking off at a dead run. Her team's footsteps were barely heard. There were no sinkholes on her route, something she was very grateful for. If she lost sight of the bushes where the wolf had disappeared, she wasn't sure she would be able to find them again.

"Where are you going?" Gray panted. She ignored him, jumping onto a snow-covered boulder to vault over a thick clump of spiky plants. Her landing was messy, but she pushed off in time to avoid getting crushed by the wolf behind her. Leaping over the same tree, she quickly tasted the air and focused on the scent that slammed into her nose. It was most definitely foreign, and female.

The undergrowth clawed at her sides. Lucy forced her way through a thicket and skidded to a halt at the edge of a massive field. Natsu crashed into her hindquarters; she barely held on to her balance. Ahead, the white she-wolf cleared a wild but short hedge that cut off Lucy's view of what lay on the other side. She stared hard at the field, hoping it would freak out and run away. No such thing happened.

"Is the enemy still ahead?" Juvia whispered.

"Looks like it. Chances of us being ambushed if we cross?"

"Astronomical," Lucy murmured, "but it's not like we have a choice. We have to follow that she-wolf."

"Sprint, then. Go for speed," Natsu said.

"The faster we cross, the faster we'll get to their camp."

"Sprint it is. Stay together. Natsu in front, Gray take back, and Juvia and I will take the sides. It anything flies at us, scatter but don't slow down. Try to go through the hedge, and stop there. We don't know what's on the other side," Lucy commanded. The others nodded their agreement and shifted into arrangement. Natsu paused, then crouched slightly and shot out of the wood. Lucy lengthened her strides to keep up. She flew across the field, her mind only on how firm each step was. The wind whistled in her ears and burrowed into her fur to settle under her skin. She was mildly shocked that she wasn't a frozen popsicle yet.

The messy hedge came as a surprise. Lucy's focus had been steady throughout her sprint, and when the wall of green loomed in front of her face, it took a tremendous amount of control to keep from leaping over it. Instead, she aimed for a small gap in the hedge and forced her way into the hedge. Twigs and prickly leaves snagged her fur.

The hedge wasn't as thick as it had appeared. She pushed through to the other side and stared in disbelief at another field. It was at least as big as the one behind her back, but a nagging suspicion told her it was wider. Somewhere to her left, Juvia swore, and Lucy blinked in disbelief. She had been with the pack for over a month. Juvia simply did not swear.

"How many of these are there?" Gray hissed.

"More than one," Lucy muttered. "Natsu, are you picking anything up?"

He sniffed the air. "Nope."

"That means nothing. It could be covered up by wolfsbane or something," Gray said.

"You can't miss wolfsbane once you know what it smells like, but . . ." Lucy paused, staring hard at the field. After a moment of tense silence, the same flash of ginger caught her eye.

"But?"

"Ophiuchus was the healer of the Zodiac pack before she left. She was an inventor too, far better than my father. If I'm right, that's Loke proving a point I made years ago."

"I see 'im," Natsu growled. "Two more with him."

"Where exactly?" Juvia asked.

"Half-way across the field, coming our way."

"I can't see anything," Gray snapped.

"You're not alone," Lucy murmured, craning her neck to try and change the angle enough to glimpse Loke's fur again. The snow shifted ever so slightly as she zeroed in on the movement.

"What if Lucy is wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Then we outnumber them four to three."

"Assuming that you can see all of them."

"True."

"Quiet!" Lucy waited for the white blur to get closer before playing around with her tongue until she managed to make a click. It was a very human trait, and something she and the Zodiacs had developed into a system of communications. After six clicks, the blur stilled. She got three clicks and a faint growl in response.

"It's Loke," she sighed. Natsu shouldered his way through the hedge and squeezed in next to her.

"What was that?"

"System of clicks. When I was part of the Zodiac pack, they taught me in case we ever crossed paths again."

Suddenly, it was as though the snow had opened up and spat out a scowling Aquarius. Lucy knew that the she-wolf had crawled out from under the camouflage tarp, but no one else did. Natsu jerked, his teeth snapping. On her left, the hedge rustled violently. Gray mumbled an apology and Juvia growled something in reply.

"The last face I wanted to see," Aquarius huffed.

"Nice to see you too," Lucy muttered in reply. Loke and Virgo copied Aquarius' entrance and burst into existence a few feet from the hedge.

"How many tarps did you guys save?" she asked.

"Seven, princess. They are very delicate." Virgo shook out her fur. "We are assigned to your team."

"Why?"

Loke bared his teeth. "Because Lucy's the forbidden fruit here. Now, my dear, under any circumstances, you are not to go falling into the tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Juvia crawled out of the hedge and pulled something out of her paw with her teeth.

"Tartaros set up camp in an old mine. This place," His tail swept in an arc, "made the town rich. It's all shifter land now. We don't know how long the tunnels are, or where they lead. Virgo got what she could from Ophiuchus's scanner, and we've ruled out five out of the nine entrances."

"Where are the entrances?"

"Two more fields in the direction we came from."

Aquarius drew a map in the snow. Four fields surrounded nine holes, five of which she crossed out. Lucy stared at the map with dread.

"We didn't plan for this," she breathed. "We planned for everything but this."

"Yeah. It makes no sense, too, which is why it's so dangerous. Tartaros has more wolf than human in them. Their wolf side should be stronger, and their instincts should force them out of the caves. The control they have over themselves is . . . uncanny," Loke said grimly.

"Juvia thinks that most of our plan still works. Splitting up puts both the packs and the enemy at even odds. They will have to thin their forces to hunt us down and we will be dealing with smaller numbers. They know the tunnels better, and undoubtedly set up traps to defend their actual camp, but if we are attacked by the traps or are caved in, we have greater chances of surviving." Juvia flicked her ears. "Of course, Tartaros has the home advantage, but we have the force."

"Wow." Lucy blinked. "You should be the pack tactician."

Juvia shook her head softly and grinned. "There is no pack tactician."

"I'll get the alpha to make a pack tactician, and you'll be the first."

"Juvia . . . Juvia would like that."

"We'll go in as a group, and stay close. If something happens - cave in, for example - do your best to stay alive. Don't let yourselves be separated," Aquarius snapped.

"We must start moving, princess. The goal is to take out the nine leading shifters, and the inter-pack law on battle doesn't apply here," Loke said.

"Alright. Let's go."

Lucy fell into step behind Aquarius and sped up into a flat sprint to race across the second field. The Zodiacs leaped over the next hedge, and Lucy didn't hesitate to do the same. Natsu caught up and ran next to her. She breathed in his scent and promised herself that it wouldn't be the last time she smelled the warmth and spice that was him. They would cross the town together before the sun came up and cuddle on their bed. Then, when the adrenalin wore off, they would kiss and enjoy each other's company for a bit longer before going out to hunt. She would help finalize the arrangements for the peace ball and when she came home he would be there, alive and warm.

That was all she wanted; it didn't seem like too much to ask for.

The last hedge was taller than the others, and Lucy nearly rammed into Aquarius when the she-wolf slowed to find an opening. Ignoring the open glare sent her way, she shouldered her way through the bush and almost fell into one of the holes. Natsu clamped his teeth on her scruff right before her paws slid into empty air and hauled her back.

"Loke told you to not fall down any tunnels," he growled. "I second that."

"It's not like I'm trying," she replied.

He licked her ear. "Sure."

"Which hole?" Gray asked.

"The one Lucy likes so much is as good as any." Loke shrugged, and Lucy tossed him a hostile glance.

"How does Loke plan to get down?" Juvia asked.

"Jump. It isn't too deep," Virgo said. As if to prove her point, she gently stepped off the edge and quickly vanished into the dark, but Lucy heard her claws scraping on stone soon after. "It is a good landing, princess."

Loke motioned towards the hole with his head. Gray and Juvia jumped together, and after Loke gave her the signal, Lucy followed with Natsu. Aquarius nearly landed on her head, which resulted in another spit-fight, but once Loke rejoined them he immediately moved into the darkness. Lucy followed him cautiously, waiting for her vision to adjust. She used Natsu's body as a guide.

"I want your super vision," she grumbled. He only snorted in amusement and told her to lower her head a bit.

"The ceiling slopes," he explained.

"See? This is why."

A low rumble passed through the rock. Lucy stilled, fighting a desperate desire to get the hell out of there. She felt Natsu's nose press against her shoulder, offering reassurance.

"It's getting lighter," Aquarius remarked. Suddenly, their entire group stopped. Lucy collided with Gray's hindquarters and nipped his tail in retaliation. Gray snarled a fire-related insult under his breath, which Natsu returned without a moment's pause.

"Lucy, come to the front," Aquarius ordered.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up. I'm not the one trained in six different languages."

"I'll be right there, Aquarius. Scoot." Lucy slid between Gray and Juvia and sidestepped Virgo. It had gotten lighter, just enough for her to easily see the string of words scribbled on the wall.

"It says . . . um . . ." She squinted. " The bastard should go back to school."

"What does it say?" Aquarius snapped.

"Third Gate of Hell," she read. "I'm guessing each tunnel leads to the den of one of the nine gates."

"So Tartaros only has nine members overall?" Juvia asked. Her voice stayed clam, but Lucy picked up the faint tremor the she-wolf tried her best to hide.

"I doubt it. Most likely, the tunnels branch off later. My father believes in quantity, not necessarily quality. He wouldn't have hired them unless they could impress with numbers," Lucy said.

Without warning, the tunnel collapsed onto them. There was no warning dust or cracks. The ceiling simply split in half and spit out tons of rock into the tunnel. Lucy lunged forward, tucking her tail between her legs. Her paws skidded on unexpectedly slick rock and she shot sideways. Her shoulder took the brunt of the fall. A groan lodged in her throat as she blinked away dust and hauled herself to her feet.

Next to her, Aquarius struggled to rise on three legs. Lucy silently crouched next to her and slid her should underneath the she-wolf, pushing her to her feet. Aquarius grunted in thanks and stretched her injured leg, wincing. The line of the bone was wrong.

She glanced behind her. A solid wall of stone stared back.

"Don't even think about yowling for that pup of yours," Aquarius snapped, but her voice was far softer than usual.

"Did anyone . . ." The words stuck. "Did anyone get crushed?"

"I don't know, brat," Aquarius murmured.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can. How old do you think I am?"

"Very young, Aquarius," she said dutifully. Aquarius's eye glinted in the semi-dark.

"Good. We need to keep moving."

"What? Why?"

"Because, foolish brat, the others won't come through the rock. The ginger fool left all his explosives with the Spirit King. They will have to go around, and if the bastards find us with our backs to the wall, we've just lost all our chances. You remember what Capricorn told you about the pros and cons, right?"

"Yes." In simpler terms, if they were cornered, it would be a match of raw strength. Against one of the gates, she would undoubtedly lose.

"Then give me your shoulder and let's go," Aquarius huffed.

She let Aquarius lean on her as they slowly made their way down the tunnel. The light steadily brightened until it glared at them from small bulbs pushed into crevices in the walls. Suddenly, Aquarius pushed off her shoulder and took a few steps on her own without limping.

"Let's move a little faster. I'm picking up the enemy," she growled.

"Your leg-"

"Is fine. Move that ass of yours."

Lucy snapped her mouth shut and trotted forward. Aquarius matched her pace easily, and Lucy avoided looking at her broken leg. The sounds were enough to make her gag.

They rounded the corner and ran straight into the claws of the enemy. At least ten wolves bristled at the sight of them, all with dark fur. In the center of their little group stood a pale yellow wolf, male and visibly powerful. His paws were black, with little flecks running up his legs, and his ears were tipped brown.

"The lady came down the third tunnel, eh?" He grinned, and a few of the wolves around him barked in laughter. "Honestly, I'm just happy that the rocks didn't kill ya. Alpha would've had my pelt."

"Who are you?" she spat. Dull pain spread through her upper back and neck, trickling into her arms with a burn. Natsu was fine. He had to be. He was just being stupid, but he was fine. She bared her teeth when the wolf cackled, his barks eerily high.

"Jackal, second commander of Tartaros at your service."

* * *

 **Reviewer's Corner:**

 **\- LucyFullbuster14 - thank you!**

 **\- The 0bservanc3 - a sudden kill, huh?...**

 **\- Alaya Karangalan - you must have powers of foresight. How else would you know (sorta) my plans? ;)**

 **\- FlameDragonHime - yes, they do.**

 **\- TheTrinityAngle - thank youuuuuu!**

 **\- DorkyMonster707 - holy sh*t! I was like, "There is no way!" and then you went and reviewed for every chapter! I'm really happy that you enjoy my work, and hopefully it keeps you interested 'till the bitter end! All your questions should be answered within the story as it unfolds, but about the Exceeds - I didn't include them. There wasn't any good way for them to fit.**

 **\- kcoll8512 - several people have mentioned Warriors. Is that a book series?**

 **\- Kayorin Gale - I didn't stop it, per se... I just became ensnared by House. It happens, hopefully not again until I'm done with this!**

* * *

 **I'll see all ya lovelies with the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Heya!**

 **I'm three hours ahead of my usual time zone right now, so I've got to scram and go to bed before my grandparent behead me for "staying up past appropriate hours" or some shit like that. Anyways...**

 **Thank you so much ashcator2002, Saber101, The 0bservanc3, FlameDragonHime, TheTrinityAngel, FlameyOwl, Helenezahl, DorkyMonster707, 21jhauptman, Forestpool, and KkMarie9005 for reviewing. I love you guys so much!**

 **See you lot next week!**

* * *

Lucy froze in shock, her mind screaming disbelief. Jackal merely grinned. He couldn't be Jackal, because Jackal was dead. Natsu had killed him.

"You aren't Jackal," she said. Her voice, quiet and collected, surprised her.

"Then who am I?"

"Anyone but him. My _mate_ ," She put emphasis on the word, and his mouth curled in distaste, "killed him during the strategy meeting."

"That's a bit harsh," he said.

"He attacked first, and nearly killed Ren."

"A shame I didn't finish the job, then." He flicked his ears. "Have you ever considered, my lady, that Tartaros is called Hell for a reason?"

Aquarius bit at the air. "It's impossible to raise the dead."

"We can control minds. We have a way to make shifters lose all balance. Why not raise the dead too?"

"Because you can't repair the damage in the mind! Ophiuchus has tried, many times, and she has declared it impossible."

"Never heard of her. But, shouldn't we be impossible then, too? Doesn't our existence violate the human's rules?" he growled. his irritation rising to the surface.

"Which is why we have our own rules," Lucy snapped. "Either attack or move. We have better things to do."

He barked an order, and the dark-furred shifters around him sprang forward. Lucy slammed her forehead into a face and lashed out with her hind legs. A nose crunched. Teeth and claws dug into her fur and she spun around to free herself, taking someone's throat with her. More wolves came from behind Jackal, spilling into the dim light.

A scrawny wolf with dark brown fur pushed her into a roll and ended on top. She tucked her hind legs and tore through his stomach. He yowled in pain and was forced aside as a comrade of his tried to take advantage of her position. Lucy pushed hard with her paws and flipped him over before quickly rolling onto her feet and lunging forward to pull a massive female off Aquarius.

"I can hold my own!" Aquarius barked, lunging towards Jackal. He didn't move out of the way, rather waiting for her to land on him and roll him over. Lucy yelped as someone bit her tail. She shot forward, plowing through her attackers and freeing her tail with a sharp tug. Blood trickled down her forehead; she shook her head to fling it away. There was a coppery taste stuck in her mouth, and she ripped apart the next enemy before she could let herself dwell on it.

Suddenly, Aquarius yelped in pain. Lucy immediately lunged to help, but Jackal barked an order and she was swarmed with wolves. Claws tore into her fur, shredding her flanks and trying to dig into her stomach. So long as she didn't rear up, she would be able to stand. Someone swatted her across the face, paw curling so the claws dragged through her cheek. Her eye barely cleared the strike zone. She recoiled and bit down on the attacker's neck as the force of his blow forced him to follow it.

It wasn't a natural attack for a wolf, therefor the end was in her advantage.

Aquarius whined, then yelped again. Lucy clenched her teeth and ripped her tail free, no doubt shredding it, then kicked out with her hind legs. Once they were on the ground again, she darted between two wolves, shouldering them into their comrades. A large wolf, male, landed squarely on her back and flattened her. The air rushed out of her lungs.

"Enough."

Lucy jerked her head upwards, slamming it into the wolf's jaw. He pushed away with his paws. Stretching, she flipped around to face him and tore his stomach open, then shoved him aside. He rolled without resistance. No one else moved to attack her, rather clearing the space around her instead. She twisted and stood.

"The rocks must've gotten her shoulder." Jackal shook his head. "Foolish, then, to attack me. A death wish."

"Shut up," Lucy snarled. "Where's Aquarius?"

"And she's a Zodiac? I was under the impression that they were very cautious."

"Where is she?"

A small grey wolf, rumpled and bloody, was flung into the space between her and the cocky bastard. Lucy tensed, waiting for the attack that was sure to come, but froze in horror when the scent drifted past her nose.

"Aquarius?" she asked carefully. The wolf didn't respond. Instead, it sniffed the air and growled, edging away from Jackal. It swung around to face her once it came close. Aquarius's stormy eyes stared at her.

There wasn't any humanity in them. A wild, untamed wolf was in those eyes, and the wolf didn't recognize her.

"I mentioned that we could remove all balance in a shifter. That was a guess. Now, however, it seems as though Seila was right," Jackal said. He showed his teeth in a self-satisfied smile. "Kill it."

Lucy snarled and barreled into an eager shifter. She quickly ripped into his side and flung him aside, turning to deal with the next attacker. Behind her, Aquarius growled again, this time more confused than threatening.

Lucy cleaved through three more shifters before Aquarius gave a high-pitched yelp. Lucy spun around and lunged for her friend. The she-wolf was being pulled away by her scruff, something that should've been impossible. Lucy's mind raced as she tried to figure out possibilities, and the one that struck home was terrifying.

Somehow, in some way, Jackal had reduced Aquarius to a common wolf. She no longer had the strength or abilities of a shifter. She was a simple female wolf, and her chances in the fight they had picked were far below zero.

Backing Aquarius to a wall, Lucy snarled in warning. Only a couple enemy shifters decided they didn't need their hides in one piece and approached her. She slammed one's head into the stone floor and raked across his eyes, then head-butted the other. He stumbled around in a daze while she tore through his ears and left a deep bite in his neck.

Suddenly, she was on her back, Jackal looming over her. He leisurely raked one hind paw down her chest and stomach, leaving long gouges. There was a slight sting, then her wounds exploded. She screamed. The ringing in her ears wasn't enough to block out gleeful howls. She tried to roll to her feet, only to have the left side of her face explode as well. Something pierced her side, sliding cleanly between her ribs and sticking.

Her body convulsed and her vision went black, then pain consumed her alive. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs to make a sound. Thinking hurt. Bone and muscle snapped as they were forced into a different form. When her pelvis gave a decisive crack as it aligned with her spine, she lost her grip on reality, only to be thrown back into her human body.

The world was blurry; large black blotches messing with her vision. She saws wolves, too many of them, and felt strong, instinctual fear. Her body hurt, her skin was shredded, and the set of her shoulder felt wrong, but she had no idea why. She didn't remember how she'd ended up in a dark tunnel with wolves.

All she knew was that her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and she had to get back home before her father found out she was missing.

The pale wolf approached her slowly, decisively, and she shrank back against the wall, only to find another smaller wolf at her back. Wrapping a hand around her chest, she glanced around in panic. A void sat within her. It wasn't hunger or pain, just emptiness that she longed to fill.

Something moved at the edge of her vision and she immediately recoiled. What had the book about wolves said? Just back away slowly? There was nowhere to back away to, though, so was she as good as dead? A whimper escaped her lips. She didn't want to die.

Lucy tensed as the pale wolf came closer. Her body moved on its own when he was far too close for comfort. She twisted, her foot lashing out to nail his in the ribs, then followed through with her other foot. The wolf skidded across the tunnel floor and rolled to his feet. His muzzle wrinkled, lips pulling back in a snarl.

Powerful jaws clamped down on her arm. A sudden jerk was enough to send her sprawling, her butt and hip burning from the impact. Another wolf bit down on her thigh. She screamed. The pale wolf snarled, and both her arm and leg were quickly released. She wasn't going anywhere. She could only hope that she would survive to never make the same mistake again, only she still had no idea how she'd ended up in the tunnel in the first place.

Acting out of habit, she reached for that void sitting within her. There was an expectation at the back of her mind; something was supposed to happen. Only, when her touch brushed the void, there was nothing but a consuming emptiness that shouldn't have been there.

The small wolf darted forward and bit her side, right under her breast. She curled away on instinct, another cry forced from her throat, and her skin ripped like paper. The wolf bit again, then quickly released her and spat. A small pebble clattered to the floor with a distinctly metal ring. The pale wolf made a terrifying sound akin to a roar and lunged forward, swatting the smaller wolf aside. Lucy watched dully and with growing horror as the wolf's limp body slammed into the tunnel wall and crumpled. It didn't move again.

Pure, overwhelming pain rushed back in a tidal wave. Lucy drowned immediately. There wasn't enough time to scream. Tears soaked her face as she curled in on herself, then arched in a desperate and pointless attempt to escape the agony. The burn spread from her chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. Without warning, her body twisted in unnatural ways, but each crack and convulsion felt very distinct. She focused on the sharpness and cleanness of each change, willing to do anything to ease the pain even a little.

Dimly, she realized she was being attacked by the wolves. Their claws and teeth tore into her skin even as a layer of thick fur covered her body. Her body compressed, then elongated at the base of her spine. Her face stretched. Suddenly, the pain vanished just as quickly as it had come, and she was lying on the floor in the body of a wolf. The void within her was filled to the brim, and confusion, desperation, and worry seeped from a link she felt she should've understood.

"Find the stone!" the pale wolf snarled. Some wolves scattered, others crowded around her and pushed her around. They were searching for something. What was the stone?

Lucy's mind snapped back into place and clarity hit her like a falling tree. There were a million thoughts running through her head, so she picked one at random. She knew who the pale wolf was. Sluggishly hauling herself to her feet, she cracked a dangerous smile.

"I know . . . I know everything," she panted. Jackal stared at her with fury in his eyes. She smiled again.

"You know nothing, wrench."

"I bet you . . . don't even know who the first . . . Jackal was."

The burn of every movement grounded her, and she lunged for Jackal. He had to pay for what he did to Aquarius, for what his pack did to her family. He started in surprise, but he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. She rolled him over and clamped her jaws around his neck. He jerked, but her hold was steady. She raked her claws across his stomach over and over again, blind in her anger, not relenting even when he began to go limp.

Releasing his neck, she said, "You're just a replacement. You're not the real Jackal, and once you're dead, they'll pull another out of the closet. I've got more to fight for, because there's no replacement for me. Once I'm dead, I'm dead and that's it. I've got a life to go back to, which mean losing isn't an option. I win because I've got more to fight for."

Jackal opened his mouth to retort. Blood choked him as it leaked from his mouth. He managed a gurgle before his body went completely slack and the life drained from his eyes. Lucy stepped away from his corpse and eyed the few shifters remaining. They backed away, tails down, and fled into the darkness of the tunnel.

Exhaustion set in slowly. First, the burn spread to her legs and settled in her chest like a weight. She hurt everywhere, but compared to the agony of the forced shift, it was near nothing. She could stand for a while longer. Carefully, she sorted through the whispers of feelings that she got from the mating bond. Natsu's worry and desperation overpowered the rest of his emotions, but she picked up on faint frustration and anger. She had no doubt that he would find her soon, and then she'd be treated like glass for the rest of her life – or, at least, until she ground his face in the dirt. But she wanted him, and his presence would be enough for her.

She dragged herself over to Aquarius and nearly collapsed in relief when she saw the painfully faint rise and fall of her chest. As gently as she could, she searched the small, blood-soaked body for the accursed stone. She found two – one in the hip and one under her shoulder. Once she pulled them out, Aquarius's body shuddered and convulsed. Muscles bulged slightly as the bones reset and the she-wolf returned to her rightful form.

Aquarius sighed, and Lucy nuzzled her ear. "You're safe," she murmured, her eyes sliding shut.

"A truly foolish notion, safety."

Lucy raised her head and bared her teeth at the new shifters. Three male shifters stood in the tunnel. One was incredibly thin, his fur pitch-black and a double blade in his mouth. To his left stood a massive shifter with dark grey fur. Lucy squinted, and realized his features reminded her of Gray. On the right stood another giant, his fur a weird shade of purplish-grey.

"Safety within the territory of an enemy is an illusion, nothing more. Besides, she cannot hear you. Why lie when you do not need to say anything?" the black wolf spoke around the blade. It chewed on his words, but Lucy understood him. That meant he was used to that blade, which meant he knew how to use it. Neither was good.

"Jackal's a fool, thinking the alpha would take a weak female." The giant strode towards her. "Still, he got the job done."

She forced her body to move, ducking under his first paw swipe and going for the chest. But she was as good as crippled with her injuries and lack of energy. It took him a single slap to her shoulder to send her skidding across the floor. She tumbled over Aquarius while her body screamed in agony.

"Who's gonna take her to the main hall?"

Her body wouldn't obey. She knew she had to get up, had to fight and win, but she couldn't even raise her head.

"I'll do it. Maybe a couple pups with pop up along the way. I'm itching for a fight." The giant's voice was dulled, as if she was hearing it from behind a closed door.

His teeth closed around her scruff. She bared her teeth and managed a half-hearted snarl. The giant chuckled.

"She'll be lots of fun," he said, his words distorted by her fur. "Don't you think, Silver?"

"Eh. Seems so. The alpha keeps whinin' about how bored he is."

"The little lady'll keep him occupied."

A new snarl, loud and furious, echoed in the tunnel. Lucy crumpled to the ground as the giant abruptly let go of her scruff. She managed a small huff of laughter, and when the giant spat in her face, she scraped together the energy to elaborate.

"You lot . . . are so dead."

* * *

 **How's that for another cliffhanger, huh? ****And so sorry about those, by the way, but they make nice endings.**

 **No Reviewer's Corner this time, lovelies! I'll try to squeeze in some next time!**

 ***blows kisses***


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey, hey, hey! Long time no see! And it's all my fault, I know. Eh. This story isn't going so well right now, and I'm working on my next multi-chap too. _That_ one is coming along nicely. Also, I was being lazy and got no school done, so now I'm catching up.**

 **Anyways, hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed!: ImFaMOOSE, Guest, DarkLadyMichi, not paranoid enough, KkMarie9005, Thunderfiredragon, Flamey Owl, TheTrinityAngel, Alaya Karangalan, Nalu forever 2002, daydreamer1998, FlameDragonHime, and 4evrDokly17.**

 **AN: I hate this chapter so much, I can't even...**

* * *

Lucy watched the three Tartaros shifters scatter like mice as her mate shouldered his way through, Gray and Juvia right behind him. Loke and Virgo weren't with them, and she opened her mouth to ask. She might have been dead tired and hurting, but the Zodiac were her second family. Seeing them in pain was hard. Knowing they might be dead was harder.

As Natsu neared her, the giant bit down on his tail and dragged him back. Natsu snarled and whipped around to slam his forehead into the giant's nose. They both reared up and collided, snapping and biting at each other while trying to gain some ground. The giant was bigger, if slightly, and he knew how to use that. Natsu couldn't pull him off-balance or back him into a wall.

Gray chased the dark grey wolf into the tunnel.

Exhaustion wrapped around her body like a heavy, warm blanket. It made her drowsy, and adrenalin had lost its effect long ago. If she was to number it, she had undergone two forced shifts in less than half an hour. The toll was expected. However, she didn't have to like it, and as her eyes tried their best to close, she held on to the waking world very firmly. She wouldn't have killed one of the leaders only to be picked off by a passing soldier.

"Princess!"

She nearly bit Loke's nose off before she realized it was him.

"Oh, sorry." She yawned. "I'm a bit off."

Virgo frowned. "That is not nearly an accurate assessment, princess. You require immediate rest to allow your body to heal. We cannot guess the effects of forced shifts."

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled, yawning again. Virgo pressed against her better flank to firmly steer her away from the ongoing battles. She took a few steps and stumbled, nearly crashing into a wall, and then fell over Aquarius's leg. Loke immediately bent over his unconscious packmate, muttering something about needing Aries under his breath.

"I got the stones out," she said.

"Stones?"

Checking his face told confirmed his tone. He truly had no idea what she was talking about.

"They used some sort of stones to trigger the shifts by pushing them under the skin. I pulled hers out."

"Okay." Loke bared his teeth. "Virgo, see if you can find them. We'll have to take them back afterwards. You, Lucy, are going to sleep."

"No."

"Hell yes."

"No," she repeated. Juvia wriggled out from under the black wolf and slapped him hard. He shook his head to clear it; the blade in his mouth twisted. Juvia immediately bit down on the dull side and pulled. The blade cut through his mouth before he could let go.

"It's not a suggestion."

"Yes, yes, it's an order." She yawned. "I'll sleep when we get home."

Loke swore. Suddenly, she was flat on the ground, her legs swept out from under her. Loke called out an apology when Natsu snarled; he didn't sound the least bit sorry. Lucy growled at him but didn't get up. He would push her down again, and she was in no shape to resist.

"Not sleeping," she muttered.

Loke rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself."

She curled up against the wall, her back at Aquarius's, and watched her mate. Juvia had gone after Gray, her opponent lying in a puddle of his own blood. She really was a scary-ass she-wolf.

Natsu darted under. The giant anticipated and copied, rendering the attack useless. Instead of backing away and trying a different direction, however, Natsu cleanly spun around and kicked out with his hind legs. It was a very human move. He caught the giant in the ribs, and Lucy heard a definite crack.

Wheezing – at least a couple broken ribs – the giant moved faster than he should've been able to and continued to methodically tear Natsu's pelt into bloody pieces. Natsu responded with more human-like maneuvers, aiming for the stomach with his claws while snapping loudly by the giant's ear. They wrestled again, ending with the giant overpowering Natsu by sheer weight, and danced around each other, snapping their teeth.

Lucy saw the winning hit through a haze, and she didn't register most of it. Natsu had done something ridiculously complicated, with lots of faking and teasing and dodging, before quickly sliding in close and snapping the giant's neck. She still couldn't figure out how he did that with paws. He shook out his pelt, splattering blood all over the tunnel, and gave the black wolf a disinterested sniff before limping over to her.

"Show off," she murmured, the relief plain in her voice. Loke backed away and joined Virgo in her search.

"You're one to talk," he said. She reached up to nuzzle his cheek.

"Oh, yeah. I killed Jackal again."

"Again?" He sounded amused.

"Yeah. Apparently they have a closet full of Jackals and when one dies, they pull another one out."

Natsu snorted. "Very funny."

"No, I'm serious. Remind me to find the closet."

"Mhm." He pushed his nose into her neck fur and took a deep breath. She did the same, loving the way his scent wrapped around her. "Don't run off like that again."

"Oh, so that's my fault now," she said, her voice light. "You might want to go have a chat with the rocks, too."

"Get her to take a nap!" Loke called.

Natsu pulled away and bared his teeth in a grin, his eyes dark and warm. "Take a nap, Luce."

"No," she said simply. "No sleeping until it's all over."

As if it had a goal to undermine every decision she made, her body began to shut down. Black spots steadily grew to overwhelm her vision and her jaws parted in a massive yawn. Natsu snickered.

"Sure, Luce. Take a nap."

"You too, then."

"Nah. I have to protect you from the Jackal closet."

She grinned, then rested her head on her paws. Sleep did sound wonderful.

"Fine. Quick nap. Wake me up as soon as we have to move," she said.

Gray padded back into view, his head low and steps dragging. Juvia walked next to him, saying something very quietly in his ear. He shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

Gray glanced at her. She started at how _resigned_ he looked. "Yeah, I'm good."

"We need to move," Juvia said briskly. "There is a major force coming our way, and Juvia believes that we will be overwhelmed by sheer numbers."

"We can hold our ground," Natsu protested.

"Oh, hush. We're all beat up. Besides, Juvia's the pack tactician, so you have to listen to her. At any rate, she has better judgment." Lucy flicked a paw at him and pushed herself to her feet.

"How does she have better judgment?" Natsu demanded.

"Just does." She shrugged and Natsu bristled playfully. She didn't like the mischief in his eyes.

"You suck at judging, hothead," Gray snickered. "Remember that—"

"As if you're any better!"

"Boys, you both have no sense. It's a tie," Loke sniffed, shepherding them down the tunnel.

"No tie! I'm better than him!"

"Hell no!"

Lucy padded over to Juvia to whisper in her ear. "Are they comparing who has less sense?"

"Juvia thinks so."

"You," she began, "are going to tell me about all of Natsu's missteps."

"Juvia isn't sure that Juvia is the best person to ask." She flicked her ears, a small, dangerous smile on her face. Unless Lucy was very mistaken, Juvia had a similar idea running through her head.

"You've been with the pack long enough to have some juicy gossip."

"Yes. Juvia knows some good stories."

Lucy began to trot down the tunnel, ignoring her muscles and injuries. "When we get back, we have to round up the ladies and have an all-nighter."

"All-nighter?"

"We won't sleep; instead, we'll exchange embarrassing stories and come up with revenge plans. I'm sure Erza and Mirajane would enjoy that."

Juvia's smile widened. "As pack tactician, Juvia agrees."

"You two are plotting," Loke said carefully. He slowly moved Aquarius to Virgo's back and once they caught up to the group, he squeezed between Lucy and Juvia. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing much," Lucy replied airily. "Just making a bucket list for after the war."

"Bucket list?"

"A list of things you want to do in your life. Humans have them."

"Why is it called a bucket list?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. The point is, Natsu already started his, so Juvia and I are making one for all the females in the pack," she said. Gray whirled on Natsu, who grinned arrogantly, then eyed Lucy warily.

"You're planning to skin us alive," he said. She shrugged.

"Juvia thinks that once Erza and Mirajane join, that could be very possible," Juvia said sweetly. Gray and Natsu both looked terrified. Loke chose the left tunnel in a fork and led them deeper into the enemy's camp. Barks drifted from another side tunnel that they ignored. A howl echoed through the corridors, accompanied by a loud rumble that had Lucy's pelt standing on edge.

"Care to explain how Aquarius walked on a broken leg just fine?" she called.

"Ophiuchus."

"Got it." That was enough of an answer.

Natsu glanced at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Ophiuchus must've invented something that deals with pain temporarily. It's probably too complicated to explain, but all of her inventions are very effective. Just knowing it's one of hers is enough of an explanation."

"Why did Ophiuchus leave?" Juvia called from behind.

Lucy waited for Loke to answer, but when he kept quiet, she said, "We don't know. It's been years since we've last seen her."

Natsu growled in warning and everyone lapsed into silence, taking care to walk as quietly as possible. The tunnel darkened again to the point where sight became useless, then sharply brightened. They passed a gaping hole in the ceiling that led to the surface. Right underneath was a pile of rocks and fur.

"Mermaid Heel," Gray muttered. Lucy grimaced at the sight and ran past the grave. Suddenly, Loke motioned for Virgo to halt and helped set Aquarius on the floor. Ahead, the tunnel split in three.

"The Spirit King passed through the left. He's familiar with the alpha of Tartaros, and was headed directly to confront him. There's an alcove where someone will stay with Aquarius so we don't have to worry about protecting her in battle. We'll follow the Spirit King's trail from here," he said. Virgo flicked her ears.

"I can stay with Aquarius," she said. "It would make sense."

"Lucy should probably stay too," Gray began.

"Why?"

"The alpha wants you, and if we're ambushed while fighting him, he could drag you off. Not to say you wouldn't kick his ass, but you're pretty beat up."

"True," Loke agreed.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Natsu said firmly.

"She'll be with Virgo, ashtard."

"No," Lucy said firmly. "If I'm dragged off while I'm with you, you'll find me faster. Virgo can't abandon Aquarius and by the time she comes to you to say that we were overrun and I was captured, they'll have covered up my scent."

"Also true," Loke commented with a shrug. "It's up to you, princess."

"I'm coming with," she said. No one said otherwise, because in all honesty, there were no good choices.

They quickly and gently moved Aquarius to the little alcove, settling her against the wall. Virgo had them check to make sure neither she nor Aquarius were visible, and then Loke led them down the left-most tunnel. Soon, Lucy was picking up the Spirit King's scent on her own and helped Natsu identify it.

"Don't get in the Spirit King's way," Loke hissed as the scent grew stronger and joined several unknown scents. "He will direct the battle."

Everyone softly growled their agreement and slowed down as the tunnel widened. It opened into a large cavern with dozens of choices. Lucy swore.

"Tell me they didn't cover it up," she said.

"No." Natsu took a deep breath. "But it looks like the alpha led the Spirit King on a chase. His scent is everywhere, more recent in some places."

Gray and Juvia both snarled, then Juvia said, "We'll just have to follow the trail from the beginning."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked reading that more than I liked writing it.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~BrennaCoris~**


End file.
